Paths of Prophecies
by Ravenclawillusions
Summary: When the gifted Seer Azzura Di Napoli is recruited to leave everything behind, in New York, and attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry: she's brought into a setting in which many of her visions have taken place. When she meets Gryffindor quidditch captain James Potter she starts to question if her visions were of the past (as she originally thought) or of the future?
1. Chapter 1: Fresh Start

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading! The first chapter is a lot of set up – hope you enjoy this. It's my first fan-fic – be kind and review.

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

* * *

I walked into the potions classroom, dreading what the professor had in store for this lesson.

"Ah, there she is." Professor Pritchard moved his hand in my direction, and then turned back to the old witch in emerald robes to whom he was talking to. "She's the one I told you about."

I stood frozen unsure if I should go to my usual spot in the classroom. I looked over at the witch in the emerald robes and wrung my hands together. She looked familiar.

"Azzura, please come here," the professor called me over.

I walked over to the professor's desk, "Yes, professor?"

"This is Minerva Mcgonagall, she is the head mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"That's why you look familiar!" I blurted out. I automatically covered my mouth and she nodded at me.

"I mean, that's in Scotland right?" I cleared my throat.

"Why yes, it is." She extended her hand to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Di Napoli. I've heard you're a powerful young witch."

"Head Mistress McGonagall, is here to discuss your gift, Azzura. Please show her to my office so you two can discuss things further in private." Professor Pritchard smiled at me.

My stomach lurched as I turned around to leave the filling classroom with the foreign witch.

The hallways at Sleepy Hallows Academy were dark and cobbled. The school was built from an old New York tunnel system that dated back to the American Revolution and has long since been forgotten by the muggles of the area.

"Rather dreary place, isn't it?" The witch seemed to be asking herself.

"You get used to it," I looked up over my shoulder at her.

Her long emerald robes slid over the cobble-stone hallway as she walked passed me.

"This is it," I gestured towards the door I had stopped at.

I walked in the crammed office and sat on the edge of Professor Pritchard's desk. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?"

She locked the door with the flick of her wand and turned to face me. The look on her face made me slide off the desk and sit in the chair in front of it.

"Yes, well, I know you're almost done with your schooling but I've been contacted by your professors here about your talent in divination."

I went to nod at her and opened my mouth to speak when she continued.

"Divination is not an art I understand very well and is a form of magic that I generally believe to be a load of bullocks – if you'll excuse my words. What I have heard about you has me believed that you are a true seer."

"Thank you." I murmured as I studied the contents of a jar placed on the potion master's desk.

"Your professors feel that they don't have the sources to help you further develop your gift and fear that they'll be no place for you to go after you finish your schooling. I undoubtedly agree."

"So…" I prompted her to make her point.

"I'm inviting you to study at Hogwarts for your seventh year. There will be many opportunities for you in Europe with a gift like yours."

"I studied in Italy when I started learning magic – it didn't go very well." I placed the jar of liquid back on a shelf beside me.

"I understand, but this will be different. Hogwarts is well protected and is far from muggle inhabited cities. You'll be safe there."

"If I'm transferring as a seventh year – do I still get sorted?" I looked up at her.

"Of course, every student is sorted into one of the four houses."

"I've had visions of Hogwarts – and always wondered what house I would be sorted in." I smiled at her.

* * *

"Ravenclaw!" Roared the hat, over my head, as I sat on a stool in the head mistress' office.

"Congratulations, Miss Di Napoli, you are in house Ravenclaw. Here is your house tie, the rest of your house wardrobe items are in your trunk in your room. You may follow me down to the great hall when you have it tied properly."

I took the blue and bronze fabric out of her hand and wrapped it around my neck.

* * *

Walking into the great hall there was a chatter of all the students laughing and talking at their house tables.

"Your house is over there between Slytherin and Hufflepuff." McGonagall pointed out.

"Thank you, Head Mistress." I nodded at her.

"It's Professor McGonagall – we're not as pretentious as we may seem in comparison to Americans, Miss Di Napoli." She patted my shoulder and walked passed me towards the faculty table.

I ran my hand through my auburn brown hair and took a deep breath. "Here we go," I muttered to myself and headed towards my house table.

"You're new aren't you?' A voice pointed out to me as I was about to sit down.

"Yeah," I looked up to see who made the comment. "Is this someone else's seat?"

The tiny red-head smiled at me and patted the bench next to her. "Nope, come, sit down."

I sat beside her, looking around at the rest of the table.

"I'm Lily – fourth year." She tilted her head and her eye's smiled expectantly.

"Azzura Di Napoli, nice to meet you."

She chuckled at me. "No, fourth year is not my last name – I am in my fourth year. My last name is Potter. What year are you?"

_Potter… Why did that sound so familiar? _I shrugged off my thoughts and answered her. "Oh, I'm a Seventh year."

"Just like my brother James! He's over there at the Gryffindor table."

"And he's just the nicest, bestest brother, ickle Lily could have." A voice from across the table interjected.

The girl was blonde with thick curls, she appeared older than Lily and her green eyes seemed to have the power to turn anyone she gazed at into stone.

"Oh shut it, Misty. Just because he wants nothing to do with you, doesn't mean you have to hide your true feelings about him." Lily folded her arms across her chest and turned to me. "So Azzura that's a pretty name – it's different. Where are you from?"

"Oh, please, as if I'd ever have feelings for likes of your brother." Misty flipped her hair over her shoulder and got up from where she was sitting. "I'd watch it if I were you – kid. Potter or not, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut." She walked away and sat at the other end of the table.

"So, where are you from?" Lily repeated her question – as if nothing even happened.

"New York." I looked at her baffled. "Are you going to do anything about that?"

"No, I already could tell you're American. I mean where is your family from, that you have such a cool name? And if you're referring to Medusa Misty herself – I'll get her later." Lily clasped her hands together like an evil mastermind.

"Oh, I'm Italian."

"Interesting – do you know any spells in Italian?"

"Yes, I studied my first four years at Scuola dei Misteriosi in Rome."

"That's amazing! Did you know the student that revealed the muggle church around there of actually knowing about magical society? Is that why you moved back to America?"

"Um… Yeah, the Vatican shut down my school after that, so I went home to NY."

"I wish I could see New York" Lily breathed the words dreamily.

"When I become a famous quidditch player – I'll take you there Lils."

I turned around at the sound of the familiar voice, and there he was. The guy in my visions – or at least the spitting image of him – but I couldn't see images of the future. It was too clouded in the possibilities of change that it was impossible to have a visual vision of the future: or so I was taught to believe.

He placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Medusa giving you problems?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary – but I got it handled." They seemed to share a glance of understanding. "You'll see tomorrow at breakfast."

"That's my girl," he gave her a smile. "Breakfast and a show – can't wait." He stopped talking when our eyes met. "Who's your friend?"

"James this is my new friend Azzura," he ran a hand through his messy hair. "This is my big brother James."

"Please to meet you, Azzura, and welcome to Hogwarts." He took my left hand and held it between both of his hands.

Before I had a chance to say anything – Lily was talking for me. "She's a seventh year – just like you Jamsie!"

James let go of my hand and coughed, then messed up his hair, and adjusted his glasses. "Lily, don't call me that here – you sound like mum." He growled at his sister.

"Please be seated everyone as I bring in the first years." McGonagall announced as she left the room to collect the first years from the hallway.

"Better get back – don't want to cost us anymore house points on the first day." James muttered. "It was nice meeting you." He smirked at me and returned to his table across the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble Already

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Special shout out to Wanderlust – my first reviewer! You rock! Thanks for the support!

In this chapter you get to hear about what the Ravenclaw girls think of James.

Azzura also finds out why he and the Potter last name are so familiar to her.

Read and Respond – Please!

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

* * *

After dinner Lily showed me to our house common – Ravenclaw tower. I thought she was kidding when she said we get a tower. I wished she was really joking when I saw the stairs spiraling up to the heavens.

"Come on, these don't move," she offered me her hand, "Promise."

"Am I going to have to remember that riddle we just answered outside?" I asked as we started to climb.

"You could, but it's just going to change tomorrow." Lily shrugged with a smirk.

"Have you ever not known the answer?"

"Once."

"What did you do – sleep in the hallway?" I prayed that wasn't her response.

"Actually, I just waited for the prefect to answer it for me."

"The what now?"

"The prefect – each house has them 5th years and up – two per year."

"What do they do?"

"They're kind of like the go-between – they're an authority between students and head boy and girl, and the faculty." She placed her right hand in levels of progression like the rungs of a latter.

I looked up and saw light streaming in between the cracks in the stairs.

Lily ran ahead of me to the top of the landing. "Azzura Di Napoli welcome to Ravenclaw tower." She beamed as she swung her arms dramatically towards the common room.

The room was large and beautiful. There were shelves of books on the walls in a study area with tables and two separate stair cases leading to closed doors. On the other side of the room was a fire place with comfy sofas and chairs that sat around it. Everything was in the house colors blue and bronze.

"Good thing I'm not exactly a pink girl." I muttered to myself.

"Haha," Lily started laughing while clutching my shoulder for support. "I knew I was going to like you."

I smiled and exhaled a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Do you want to see your room?"

"Sure."

Lily lead me past the study area and up the left staircase through the door. "This side is the girl's dormitory." She instructed over her shoulder.

We walked past three doors when she stopped. "This one's mine – it's for all the fourth year girls."

I forced myself to smile – I was kind of hoping to have a familiar face in my dorm room.

"You can always come visit us – the other girls are pretty friendly. Some of them are a little nuts but it's kind of a prerequisite for our house." She giggled at that last comment. "Your room is three doors over." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the seventh year room.

"Are the girls in my year nice?" I stared at the straps of my Mary-Jane's.

"Ah," Lily's voice went up an octave. "They're alright."

"Well that's comforting." I knew she wasn't being truthful for my benefit. "Well, better introduce myself." I mumbled.

"I'll do it," she pushed the door open. "Come on."

* * *

There were five seventh year girls in Ravenclaw house. Bianca and Fae were in the beds on my side of the room. They were friendly and slightly eccentric – when they spoke just the two of them it was as if they were speaking another language. Bianca was very tall and had rich dark skin and raven black hair. She was beautiful with a round moon-like face and sparkling eyes. Fae was petite with blonde waives and a freckled pointed face that appropriately reminded me of an Irish fairy. I knew automatically they'd be my allies when it came to me living in this room. The other three were terrible. Medusa Misty and her two drones to be exact. They ignored my introductions that Lily conducted earlier.

I was sitting on my bed, talking to Fae and Bianca who sat side by side on Fae's bed across from me.

"So have you met any boys yet?" Bianca asked.

The two of them giggled and squealed, shrilly.

"Only one, so far, but I haven't met many people yet."

"Who was he?" They implored in unison.

"James Potter – Lily's older brother."

"Oh, he's dreamy." Bianca swooned and fell backwards onto Fae's bed.

"He's okay – I think Scorpius Malfoy is better looking though." Fae blushed at the other boy's name.

"Would you hens stop clucking about Potter – I mean as if he'd be interested in any of you." Misty said from across the room.

"We weren't talking to you Misty." Bianca sat up and shot a dirty look towards the other three girls.

Completely ignoring Bianca's comment, Misty and her 'friends' Sam, and Steph, walked towards my bed.

"So what do you think of him – new girl?"

_Me? ….. Really? You don't care about what I think._

"Um… he was really nice when Lily introduced us. I don't know him though – so I'm not going to judge."

"Really nice – eh?" Misty turned around to Sam and Steph, and they laughed. "Sounds like you want to know him better – new girl."

"Sounds like," Steph added.

"Shut up, I'm speaking now Steph." Misty spoke to the girl as if she was daft. "But I got news for you – new girl. Potter is an arrogant toad and he'll want nothing to do with you. He's so narcissistic that he'd only date himself."

"Yeah, he thinks too highly of himself – just because his dad's Harry Potter."

_Harry Potter – that's why James looked so familiar. I knew I've seen him before. _

James was the exact replica of his grandfather James Potter – one of the Marauders of Hogwarts. I often had visions of Hogwarts during the time the Marauders went to school – they each had historical significance. The same went for Lily and James' parents and aunts and uncles – who defeated the Dark Lord at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Stephanie I swear to Merlin if you interrupt me one more time." Misty was yelling at the tall brunette standing behind her.

That night I dreamed of hazel eyes, covered by glasses and messy dark hair, the legendary Giant Squid that inhabited the lake on the school grounds, Quidditch, and rain.

* * *

I woke up to the other seventh years yelling at the bathroom door.

"Misty get out of the bathroom – I have to take a shower!"

"You've been in there for over an hour!"

"Quit hogging the bathroom!"

I dressed and pulled a small mirror out of my trunk. I did my hair and makeup. When I realized that my roommates made no progress on the bathroom – I pulled out my toothbrush and left the room.

I knocked three times on Lily's door. She slowly opened it – while peaking her head around to see who it was.

"Medusa's hogging the bathroom – can I brush my teeth in yours?"

The same evil smirk crept back onto Lily's face. "Sure, come in."

I came into the fourth year room and Lily automatically shut the door behind me.

"Just curious – how long has she been held up in there?" Lily asked over her shoulder heading towards her bathroom.

"My roommates said over an hour – I woke up twenty minutes ago."

I followed Lily into the bathroom – she still had her mad scientist look on her face.

* * *

"So how do you like your roommates?" Lily asked as we walked towards the great hall.

"They're okay – I like Fae and Bianca."

Suddenly there was a strong arm looped around mine.

"Good morning, didn't mean to interrupt. You were saying?"

Lily looked back at me.

I looked up at the boy with the messy hair, who created a human chain out of the three of us.

"Azzura was just telling me how she liked her roommates."

"Ah, so first night – how'd it go?" He smiled.

"I was saying that I like Bianca and Fae – they seemed very friendly and genuine. I could do without the other three." I stared at Lily.

"Well I don't know how you live with _her_." Lily responded putting her nose up.

"Speaking of the show…" James interjected. "I decided to get close seats – Al and I are sitting with you two, today."

"That's totally not necessary James – I told you, I have it handled." Lily almost growled at her brother.

"Please, and if she hexes you?" James scoffed.

"Excuse me, but I'm powerful enough to handle whatever mediocre jinx she sends my way – remember I learned from the best – same as you." Lily argued.

"And the rest of our obscenely huge family," James smiled at what he had muttered to his little sister.

There was a familiar face with piercing green eyes like Lily's and dark hair like James: he sat at the Ravenclaw table awkwardly wearing his green and silver tie.

"Azzura, this is our brother Albus." James said as Lily sat across the table next to the Slytherin.

"Al this is Azzura – she's a transfer student from New York."

"Welcome to Hogwarts." He extended his hand across the table.

I shook his hand. "Thank you."

"Azzura is a seventh year, like James." Lily told her brother, as James sat beside me and grabbed a piece of toast from off my plate.

"I was going to eat that - you know?" I turned to look at him; he was wearing a smug grin speckled with crumbs.

"Oh I'm sorry – didn't realize you were actually going to eat the food off your plate. Oops."

Albus rolled his eyes.

I stole a piece of toast from his plate and quickly smeared jam on it.

"That was mine." James cried.

"I know." I shrugged at him as I took a bite.

"Don't steal my food – quidditch season is coming."

"Oh, poor you – how will you manage?" I smirked.

"Sssshhh, guys, the shows about to begin." Lily waved at us from across the table.

Collectively the four of us turned to the entrance of the great hall. A girl maneuvered so quickly through the crowed of sleepy and hungry students, once she cleared the Hufflepuff table I realized what Lily had done.

Misty was hastily moving towards us: her once beautiful bouncy blonde curls now dark green serpents.

James chuckled under his breath. "Brilliant."

I had to look across the table at Albus to keep my composure – I officially knew which Potter I'd play poker with.

"You!" Misty pointed her wand at Lily.

"Me?" Lily asked.

_For a smart girl she's quite good at playing dumb._

"Yes, you! You vile, wretched little…"

"Snake?" The corners of Lily's lips threatened to tug her mouth into a smile.

Misty readied her wand. I got up and pointed mine at the mock Medusa.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

She froze and I heard the clatter of her wand hitting the floor.

I turned around to see who caste the second spell. Both Albus and Lily looked shocked, and I turned around to meet James' stunned gaze: his wand in his left hand.

"Mister Potter, and Miss Di Napoli – my office now," McGonagall ordered as she was already at the doors to the great hall.


	3. Chapter 3: Steps and Staircases

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Special shout out to NicZ99 and Klutz5637– my first followers! Thanks for the interest in this story!

In this chapter, Azzura admits a little about her visions.

Read and Respond – Please!

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

* * *

I gawked at the Head Mistress' office with my mouth slightly agape – so many books and interesting artifacts everywhere. The beauty and eccentricity put my house commons to shame. I only shut my mouth when one of the Head Masters gave me a derisive look from his painting.

"You two have three minutes to explain yourselves," McGonagall boomed from behind her desk. All the former Head Masters amplified the weight of her interrogative glare from the wall behind her.

I stared at James – sitting in the chair beside me.

_Go on…talk!_

He stared back.

_God dammit Potter!_ I internally growled.

"Any minute now," the Head Mistress placed her arms across her chest.

"We were just defending her!" I blurted out rather quickly.

"I'm sorry, what in heavens do you mean Miss Di Napoli?"

I sat up straighter in my rigid chair. _Were these things suppose to be uncomfortable?_

"Well, Professor, Misty Wrenn was yelling at Lily Potter in the Great Hall – she raised her wand to jinx her when James and I hit her with the expelliarmus and stupefy charms."

"Is this true, Potter?"

James clasped his hands together. "Yes, Professor McGonagall, it's all true."

"And do I want to know the reasoning behind Miss Wrenn picking a fight with Lily, or should I assume it's Ravenclaw House's 'dress up as ancient Grecian creatures' week?"

I looked around the mesmerizing office for I had no defense for that last comment.

"Misty has had it out for my sister since I refused to take her to the Yule ball in fourth year. Lily has always been a good sport about it – she never retaliates. Both Albus and I have spoken with Misty about her bullying Lily, but she always ignored us or would respond with a rude comment and storm off. Lily has never responded to Misty's threats and comments – so she wouldn't start now – besides how could a fourth year know how to transfigure someone else's hair?" James rattled off his defense.

"I advise not to underestimate your little sister, Potter." She pointed her index finger at him. "So, I am to understand that this is petty nonsense, and since there is no proof that Lily transfigured Misty's hair, she will not be punished."

James exhaled loudly.

I stared at all the Head Masters on the wall behind McGonagall. Dumbledore looked enthralled in the conversation.

_Yup, that's right, Dumbledore, the Weasley's / Potter's are at it again. _I couldn't help but smile at the painting.

"However," James' posture stiffened and I focused on the Head Mistress once more. "You two are seventh year students – you're supposed to lead an example for the younger students – not break rules in front of them on the first day of the term. Twenty points from both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, along with detention every Monday for a month."

"A month?" James leaned forward in his seat. "But quidditch practice starts in two weeks. I'm Captain – I have to be there." James suddenly realized that his complaints were not helping our situation.

"Five more points from Gryffindor." The witch's eyes were unyielding – intensely warning the boy not to test her.

James' head fell into his hands – elbows propped up on his knees. His fingers weaved through his wild dark hair and he kept quiet.

"You know I get no pleasure out of it, Potter. Taking points from my own house is the most disappointing task of all." She got up from her chair. "As for you, Miss Di Napoli, I did not recruit you all the way from New York for you to squander your time and talent with such antics – I hope this is the last time I must remind you of that."

"I know. I'm sorry, Professor, it will never happen again."

"You of all people should not talk in absolutes, my dear. Now, what class are you two supposed to be in…" She leafed through the papers on her desk. "Ah, ancient runes with Professor Nimblekindt." She peered over the paper. "Mister Potter, I trust you'll show Miss Di Napoli to your classroom."

"Absolutely," he rose from his seat. "Come on," he waved me over to him. "See you Monday, Professor." He nodded at the Head Mistress.

"Not a minute later than six," she called after us.

* * *

Walking through the hallway with James was one of the most deadly things I've experienced at Hogwarts. I was already a walking natural disaster all by myself, otherwise with all his distracting shortcuts combined with the blasted moving staircases.

"So what did McGonagall mean when she made that comment," James stood straight as a board and pursed his lips. "'You of all people should not talk in absolutes, my dear.'"

"I'm a seer. That's why I'm here. She brought me to Hogwarts because of my talent in divination – said there'd be more opportunities after school is finished if I went here."

"Interesting, I've heard nightmares over my parent's divination professor that they had here."

"Well, it can only be taught to a certain degree, the rest is reliant on natural ability – can't imagine taking the class if I didn't have the abilities I have."

He squinted at me and looked down at his shoes, and then back up at me. "Well, Wednesday, you'll see a classroom full of people who are lost in divination."

"Wait, you take that class?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, it was that, or Arithmancy, believe me it was the lesser of two evils." He continued walking and abruptly turned a corner.

"What did I tell you about the random directions?! I swear, it's like you're trying to lose me on purpose, Potter!" And with that he was on an abandoned landing and I was slowly moving away from him.

He almost fell over himself from laughing at me.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is." He managed through fighting for breathes between his bursts of laughter.

"It's really not – I'm not used to all these stairs; otherwise, enchanted staircases that switch landings on you. My old school was built in a tunnel system, and the other was in a secret room adjoined to a crypt from an abandoned church. It's like these magical staircases know - and are messing with me on purpose."

"You'll get used to it," he called from the landing that separated us. "Don't get too offended by the stairs – they come right back."

And as if on cue, the staircase started to gently swing back in James' direction. As the stairs secured to the landing James reached out his hand and pulled me towards him, resulting in me tripping over the last step. I braced myself for the impact of the fall but instead was grasped by strong arms.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid. I should have thought about that last step you were on."

I tilted my head and examined him.

"What?"

"You know for someone who is described as an arrogant toad – you sure are nice."

"Excuse me?"

I pushed past him and starting walking in the direction of our classroom. "You heard me. Even I would have had a remark about my klutziness back there."

"Like what?"

"Like, walk much?" I smirked.

"It's your first week here – I thought I'd be nice." He caught up with me. "Besides, anyone who defends my sister is okay by me."

"She's great – I'd probably hate my house if it wasn't for her."

"Gave you the whole welcome wagon – did she?"

"Not really, it's just we automatically got along – as if we've known each other for years."

"I swear she's a miniature of our mum," He grinned to himself.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, bossy, red-haired, and can naturally impose herself in any situation and yet be welcomed by all who surround her. It's a weird combination of qualities – you'd never think someone who gives off the impression of sweet, quiet, and bookish can be such a fiery loudmouth."

"Sounds about right," I chuckled to myself.

"Alright here's Ancient Runes, ready for the tardiness looks?"

"First," I smirked at him. "I have something for you." I reached into my pocket and handed him an old piece of parchment. "You should really keep better track of that."

He shoved it back into his inside pocket of his robes. "When did you get this?"

"When I tripped, it was hanging out of your pocket."

"Do you know what it is that you took?"

"I'll keep it a secret if you admit that you used it to lose me in the hallways."

"I was just testing your divination skills – see if you could be one turn a head of me."

"Then you better learn a new trick. 'Cause I know all the halls and passageways on that map – I've been having visions about it and the people who've possessed it since I was little." And without another word, I turned the knob of the classroom door and hurriedly walked inside, taking a seat in the back.

James quickly followed me in and sat down beside me, as I took out my book and quills.

A note was sitting on my Ancient Runes textbook as I looked back to the spot on the table in front of me. I sat the ink pot I retrieved from my bag down on the table and slowly open the folded piece of paper.

**If you have had visions of the map and people who have had it in their possession over the years than you know Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?**

As soon as I read the note I knew what he was _really_ asking.

**Yes, I know of your namesakes.**


	4. Chapter 4: Stirring up Past Emotions

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

In this chapter, Azzura and James are at a stalemate. James wants to know about his namesakes from a non-familial source, and Azzura is uncomfortable recalling her visions in front of other people.

Read and Respond – Please!

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

* * *

I walked down the hallways in the direction towards Ravenclaw tower. The students lingering in the hall eyed me as I stepped quickly around the groups that blocked my path.

"Azzura!"He called after me.

I kept walking.

_Just ignore him. Then he'll go away and you won't have to embarrass yourself._

"Azzura, wait up!"

I turned around against my better judgment.

He was scrambling down the hall running into people and pushing lost first years out of his way. Cheeks flushed, hair wilder than ever, and glasses crooked – it was definitely giving the school an impression of me: though I was not entirely sure what kind of impression it was.

He raised his index finger at me. "One ... moment," he bent over and rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

_If you run now, he'll probably never catch you._

I turned around and continued towards the route to my house commons.

"Azzura!" I heard as I turned a corner.

After five minutes I thought I lost him. I knew I was free when I had one more hallway to turn down to get the riddle.

I stood before the enchanted door knocker that activated the Ravenclaw entrance and relays the daily riddle. I knocked the enchanted door knocker and the riddle was stated.

**What is precious and pure,**

**Distrusting of males, christened by thorn,**

**And shares mocking bird lore.**

I thought it over for a moment and was about to whisper the answer when…

"You, know. I shouldn't hear this."

I turned around and was face to face with James Potter.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I pushed him by his shoulder. "What are you doing in front of the Ravenclaw entrance?" I mouthed the words almost in audibly.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" He stood towering over me and I realized I could smell his scent – he smelled way too good for someone who was sweating and running moments earlier.

"How'd you even find me? You had Defense Against the Dark arts while I was in a double Charms."

"One word – map," he grinned smugly.

"What do you want James?"

"I told you. I just want to know what they're like." He said with his palms facing me – arms raised, defensively.

"Ugh," I stomped my foot. "I told you! I don't like to talk about my visions."

"I know, because then you'll have to recall them. I understand, but please, break your rule: just this once."

"No," I looked down the hallway so I wasn't looking at him.

"Why not?" He adjusted his glasses.

"Visions of the past hold an empathetic value. Visions of death – you feel their loved ones' grief. Visions of couples – you feel their passion for each other. Visions of friends – you feel their acceptance of one another."

"So…" He shifted slightly.

"The Marauders were complicated people. Some of which with dreadful childhoods, and all of which were murdered. Do you know what kind of emotional train wreck I'd be if I recalled my visions of them? Not to mention the exhaustion that that would put me through?"

"Big deal, being overwhelmed by the emotions of the past – being around emotional girls may make me uncomfortable and at times they may even scare me, but anything is worth finding out about the people I was named after."

"You really are an arrogant narcissist." I ran up to the door knocker to answer the riddle. "Unicorn" I whispered through cupped hands around my mouth.

I slid through the passage and it shut behind me. I was half way up the spiral staircase when I heard someone start climbing the stairs in back of me. I turned around and there he was: James Potter, with his crimson and gold robes, climbing the stairs to Ravenclaw tower.

I ran down the stairs to block him off. "You're not supposed to be in here," I hissed.

"You're not supposed to answer the riddle in front of someone with good hearing." He shot me a lopsided grin.

_What is with the Potters and their evil smirks?_

"Tell me about them or I'll run through your common room screaming 'the new girl let me in'."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?"

I broke our stare-off and my sights landed on his red and gold tie. Suddenly it dawned on me that it was not wise to challenge a Gryffindor.

He tried to push past me when I caught him by the back of his robes.

"Fine," I dragged him down the remaining stairs and through the passage way.

"Where are we going?" he asked over my shoulder.

Once we were down the hallway I turned a corner and motioned to an empty classroom.

"Ladies first," he held the door open.

"Brat," I muttered under my breath as I entered the classroom.

"Psycho," he muttered back.

"Am I a Seer or a psycho? Pick one, but careful Potter because whichever you pick is whatever you get."

"Fine," he huffed. "Seer," he coughed and mumbled very quietly, "Psycho."

"You are such a child." I perched one hand on my hip.

"Two can play this game, Azzura. Am I a child or a quidditch God?"

"You can't pull that card."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't. You have nothing else to pull for reciprocative action."

"Well, a quidditch God is a handsome, adult, who is talented with a quaffle and a broom."He waggled his eyebrows at me, and put his feet up on the desk he was sitting at. "However, a child would run back to the portal to Ravenclaw tower, say 'unicorn', and trash you commons yelling your name." He leaned back in the professor's chair.

I had nothing to say.

_Fuck, he got me._

"How's that for reciprocative action?"

"Room of Requirement. Tonight, after dinner. If you're late all bets are off."

He got up from behind the desk at the front of the classroom and walked up to me with an outstretched hand. "Deal," his eyes bore into mine.

I shook his hand, "Deal."

* * *

I must have knocked on the door 45 times.

*knock*knock*knock

"Lily! Lily open up, I need you!"

No answer.

*knock*knock*knock

"Lily!"

"Yes?" a small voice questioned from behind me.

I turned around to the beautiful red-head observing me with raised eyebrows.

"You okay?"

"I need to talk to you … in private."

"Yeah, sure, come on in." She opened the door to her empty dorm room.

I headed straight for her bed and sat down. She closed the door behind her.

"What's up?"

"I told your brother about me being a seer, and now he is extorting me to tell him about your grandfather James and Sirius Black."

"He's what?" She sat down on her bed beside me.

"I told him no, several times since he first asked, and he followed me to the entrance and heard me answer the riddle."

"And threatened to run through the common room knocking things over while yelling your name, and how Gryffindor is the best – right?"

I blinked at her a couple of times before I could form the words. "How'd you know?"

"It's his standard threat." I could feel her shoulders rise and fall with a shrug. "For a big guy, he's really good at being everywhere at once."

"Has he ever gone through with it?"

"Slytherin common, right before the Christmas holiday, my first year: Albus refused to go halves on a present for dad. Meanwhile, Mum had already bought him the gift that James had in mind and Christmas at the Burrow was not as jolly as it usually was."

"Did it ever happen to you?" I asked looking down at my hands that I started to rub together.

"Yes, but I stopped him."

"Without conceding?"

"Yup, I told him that if he didn't leave me be – he wanted my assistance in pranking our cousin Rose - that I'd tell Mum and Dad about what he stole from the house and the way he was using to sneak off at night."

"What did he steal?"

_The map._

"I was bluffing. I knew that he was sneaking out of his house commons at night – Albus saw him during a prefect patrol. We knew that the only way he'd get away with wandering the castle and the grounds at night, was that he must have taken something of Dad's that he uses on his auror missions." Lily smiled wickedly. "He sold himself out – turns out he stole Dad's invisibility cloak. I think he has more than that, but I'm not absolutely sure about it."

"Have anything else to hold over his head?" I flattened my palms against my skirt.

"No – wish I did, but I used all that I had over the summer holiday. So why don't you tell him about his namesakes? I mean, I would love to know what Grandma Lily was like."

_Like you and your Aunt Hermione combined into one person._

"Because it comes with all these emotions and they were murdered and had crazy personal lives – not to mention the Marauders were the studs of Hogwarts during their time here. I'll get a combination of all these different memories with their coincided emotions."

"So basically you end up having the emotional stability of a bipolar pregnant woman?"

"Exactly," I stood up and turned to face her head on. "Plus – I'll probably over exhaust myself and end up in the hospital wing."

"Woah," She looked up at me. "Who knew being a seer was so draining?"

"I don't know what to do." I walked across the room and sat on one of her roommates' trunk.

"You know, James is actually pretty good with women when we're emotionally deranged – he's had to handle me and my many girl cousins, not to mention my mum and aunts. Now that's not any easy task... Uncle Ron still takes Hugo to hide at our house all day when the women in his house are out of sorts."

"Yeah, but he's being a real jerk to me about this, and I'm not you or any one in your family – he doesn't have an emotional attachment to me."

* * *

I watched Lily eat dinner in the great hall. I pecked at a roll – feeling the least bit hungry.

"Oh eat, you big baby – I told you it'll be fine." She scolded.

She was right she had reassured me that everything was going to be fine, and how James was going to appreciate me doing this for him – it was all going to turn out okay.

_I got to admit, her faith in her brother is unyielding._

Something I could not relate to at all.

"Did you just call me a baby?"

"Well, you're blowing this whole predicament out of proportions."

"I seriously doubt it." I said under my breath.

"So what happened in McGonagall's office – I forgot to ask you earlier."

"You're in the clear. James and I have a month's worth of Monday detentions. I cost Ravenclaw twenty house points, but your brother lost Gryffindor twenty five."

"Harsh."

"Yeah, but that office is amazing," I sighed as I remembered the books, artifacts and the Head Masters congregating on the wall behind the Head Mistress' desk.

"I heard from my family friend – the Herbology professor, that it's pretty much the same from when Dumbledore was Head Master." I felt my heart sink into my stomach when I saw Lily look over my head.

I turned around and realized my sense of impending doom was justified – James stood behind us, his hands in his pockets.

"You said if I was late that all bets were off – I'm done eating." His eyes went from the floor to mine. "If you're not done – I don't mind sitting with you and Lily."

"Take her – she's refusing to eat." Lily blurted out a little too loudly to her brother.


	5. Chapter 5: Past and Present Connections

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Special thanks to my new follows RobertaLongbottom16 and cubsgirl101! Also Special shout out to the first person to favorite the story Elizabetch! You're encouragement means a lot.

In this chapter, James get's to find out about the people he was named after. He also finally understands why Azzura didn't want to share her visions with him.

Read and Respond – Please!

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

* * *

I paced in front of the giant tapestry as James silently watched. When the door appeared he held it open – I went in before I had the opportunity to change my mind and chicken-out.

The room was small and cozy – it had two sofas and a fire place. Candles were lit on the mantel of the fireplace and on the sofa table.

I sat on a sofa and took a few deep breaths.

James found a spot in the corner of the sofa and stared at me. "I'm sorry, that I threatened to mess up your common room and put you to shame in front of your house – I realized it would have put you in a lot of trouble. I usually reserve that threat for my …"

"Brother and sister – Lily told me." I brushed my hair away from my face.

"She did – didn't she? Well, once I cooled off it occurred to me that it'd be different because you're not a relative – it would have put you in a worse off place, and it already must be tough to be a seventh year transfer student. So, for that, I'm very sorry."

"I accept your apology." I responded while staring into the flame of a candle on the coffee table in front of me.

He cleared his throat, "Now, here's where you say you were sorry for calling me an arrogant narcissist."

"No, it's not." I shook my head.

"Why, not? I apologized?"

"Because you're still going to put me through this."

"Wouldn't you want to know – if you were in my situation?"

"I am in your situation – my grandmother's name was Azzura – she died a year after my parents were married."

"You don't have visions of her?"

"She was a muggle, I've never had a vision about a muggle – aside from the rule that a seer cannot see into the past of their family or read a biologically related person."

"I didn't know there were rules."

"They aren't rules – just facts."

"I'm sorry – that must be very frustrating."

"Not as frustrating as you." I smiled, "Now, let's get this over with."

I re-positioned myself on the sofa so my legs were folded under me. "Your grandfather James Potter was, in many ways, very similar to you during his time at Hogwarts." I started off; waiting for the images to come flooding back.

_James Potter and the other Marauders walking the corridors of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"He had the reputation of being a player, and being very full of himself."

_A stunning girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes, speaking to her friend, a boy with black greasy hair and a pale face with a hooked nose._

"Although, he only had his sights on one girl."

_James pushes the boy with the black greasy hair out of the way and starts to talk to Lily Evans._

"She could never love him because he was a bully."

_The redhead ran away – leaving James looking a little disappointed._

"For he was the arrogant toe rag and she was too good to get involved with troublemakers like the Marauders."

_Little did anyone know, the Marauders were all rather brilliant and powerful wizards._

"She, like the rest of the school, was unaware of how well they actually did on their exams."

_James laughing in the great hall with Peter, Sirius and Remus._

"James was very protective of the ones he held dear, especially his best friend Sirius."

_Sirius and James at a large table eating breakfast with Mr. and Mrs. Potter._

"Who suffered from being the family black sheep, (no pun intended) and the first and only Gryffindor, Sirius broke free of his abusive home life and took refuge at the Potter's."

_Sirius and James laughing at each other - playing wizards chess._

"They were brothers and inseparable."

_Lily being called a Mudblood by Snape, and James defending her._

"Aside from his best mates, James was protective of the girl he loved – Lily Evans. Despite that she turned him down for every Hogsmeade weekend for three years."

_James saving Snape from Lupin in werewolf form._

"James stopped being a bully. His changed behavior won over the girl of his dreams."

_James and Lily snogging in a broom closet._

"Sirius Black was a quick witted, prankster at heart."

_Sirius and the Marauders pranking the Slytherin's in the Great Hall._

"He was usually the mastermind behind all of the infamous Marauders pranks."

_Sirius hitting on a pretty brunette in the hallway._

"He had the reputation to be the biggest ladies man Hogwarts has homed in its history – which was actually quite true."

_Sirius, James, and Peter in their animagus forms._

"Sirius and James were the initiators of the idea that the marauders become unregistered animagi in order to help Remus Lupin through his painful transformations brought on by his Lycanthropy."

_Sirius in Azkaban._

"Sirius was framed for murders that he had nothing to do with. He served a sentence in Azkaban but escaped after being imprisoned for fourteen years."

_Sirius following a young Harry Potter in his animagus form._

"In the form of a black shaggy dog, Sirius watched over and protected his Godson, Harry, when he escaped."

_Images of James' and Lily's dead bodies and the crying baby with a scar on his forehead._

_Images of a laughing Sirius, a flash of green light and the sound of Harry's screams._

…

It all went dark I was free falling through a vortex of nothingness.

…

Muffled noise was buzzing faintly in my ears when I woke up on the sofa in the Room of Requirement. My vision slightly blurred I could hear words but they weren't mine.

"Oh thank Merlin, you're awake!"

Everything started to make sense when our eyes met.

"How long was I out?" I tried to move and realized he was holding onto my left hand. "That long – huh?" I said looking down at our conjoined hands.

"Those were the longest twenty minutes of my life." He sat next to me wide-eyed.

I withdrew my hand from his. "Only twenty minutes – that's nothing."

"That's happened to you before?"

"The first time I saw the day your grandparents were murdered – I was comatose for a few days."

"I had no clue why you were so adamant about not sharing your visions with me – once you got to the progression through Sirius' relationship with my dad – I realized you weren't okay, but I wanted to hear more. I knew you saw their deaths." He messed his hair with one hand. "I thought I understood but - this was a bigger deal than I thought. I'm so sorry, Azzura, please forgive me."

"You didn't hold my hand before I passed out – did you?"

He looked down at the sofa cushion beneath us. "I never heard my dad scream like that."

"I'm so sorry – I should have warned you not to touch me."

"Please – if I knew I could hear or see what you saw and heard I would have held your hand from the very start."

"It didn't bother you?"

"All I saw was a teen-aged version of my dad screaming. You know, I always hated being Harry Potter's kid – always brought into the public eye, never allowed to be myself because the shadow of the Potter name loomed over anything and everything I did. I never truly understood what he went through … Wow, my mother really is a saint – I don't know how she gets him out of it, but she always does." He spoke as if he was speaking to himself.

I looked back at the candles on the sofa table in front of us. I watched the wax dripping onto the wooden table.

"Did you hear what you needed to hear?" I interrupted him from his verbalized thoughts.

"Well, I heard about them from actualized events as you saw them – but I'd prefer to hear what you have to tell me."

I opened my mouth to point out the obvious – I had just told him what I saw.

"Not from the seer – from the girl who has gotten to know them and is now getting to know me."

"I think you clash heads with your father because you're a lot like him, and therefore you both are a lot like your grandfather."

"How so? We're nothing alike." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're relentless when you want something – totally Prongs. You're over protective of the people you care about – for example Lily. You have trouble following rules. You feel overshadowed by a story that is not yours."

He shook his head, to tell me otherwise.

"That last one was purely a you and your father commonality."

"How is that possible? It's his story that takes over everything."

"Yeah but for his entire time here – he was 'Harry Potter the boy who lived' – he never wanted that spotlight on him – he was constantly being celebrated or hated for something that happened when he was just a baby."

"I didn't know that. He never talks about it."

"However – you're family is filled with war heroes so regardless you were going to have to deal with this."

"True – you have a point. So how am I like Padfoot?"

"You're mischievous – but that could be the Weasley in you, as well."

"Yeah, the family is filled with pranksters." His mouth stretched into a smile.

"You have the same sense of humor, and are equally talented at arguing. You have his temper, for sure. Prongs was much more even keeled."

James slid closer to me on the sofa and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He squeezed me into a sideways hug, and I rested my head against his chest.

We stayed like that for a moment.

"Hey, James," I said struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Yes, Azzura?" He held me tighter.

"No," I yawned. "No more recalling visions for a while, okay?"

"Sounds like a good plan."

I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat.

"Azzura?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

* * *

The bright warmth of the sunlight greeted me, good morning, as I watched the breeze sway through my blue bed hangings.

I heard the shower running and the girls in my room talking softly to each other.

"Is she here?" Sam asked.

"Yes," I heard Bianca say matter-of-factly.

"When did she get in last night?"

"I don't know, but she must know how to be real quiet 'cause I'm a light sleeper," Fae stated.

"We know," said the other two voices.

"I can hear you." I murmured in my bed.

"You up?" Fae poked her head through my bed curtains.

"Yes," I groaned. _Why am I still dressed in my uniform? _I got out of bed and dressed for another day of classes. _  
_

"When did you get in last night?" Bianca asked.

"Late." I answered as I tamed my bed hair with a simple spell.

"What happened?"

"I fell down the stairs and had to go to the nurse – once she was sure I was okay she sent me back up here."

Telling my roommates lies on day three was not something I was particularly proud of.

* * *

Once I was ready to head down to breakfast I entered the common room to see Lily waiting for me.  
"How'd it go?" Lily asked as she flanked me on the stairs down to the portal.

"Do you know how I got back here last night?"

"What?"

"Do you know how I got back to the tower last night?" I stopped and turned to look at her.

"No," she tilted her head at me.

"Great," I said as I continued my way down the stairs. "Because neither do I."


	6. Chapter 6: Making Impact

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

In this chapter, Azzura is angry and exhausted about her using her gift the night before. She makes a big impression with the other Seventh years.

Also there is a poll on my page regarding seeing other members of the Weasley Potter family in this story. Please check it out – pm me if you have any requests!

Read and Respond – Please!

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

* * *

Lily had to trot after me to catch up.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"I mean I woke up in my bed this morning having no memory of actually making it back to the tower last night."

Lily's mouth fell open and then slowly grew into a wicked grin. "Um," her freckled cheeks tinged pink.

"What now?" I stopped outside the entrance to the Great Hall.

"You mean to tell me, that the last memory you have suggests, that you should have woke wherever you and my brother were last night?" Her smirk implied _everything._

"Lily!" I could feel my face burn up. "Can't you see I'm in a state of panic? I don't need your delusional implications right now."

I pushed through the traffic of students and into the Great Hall. Instead of searching for a path to my house table, I scanned the crowd for the boy with the messy hair. Once I spotted him sitting at the back of his house table I found my path through the bustling hall. In a brash pursuit of getting answers I marched over to the Gryffindor quidditch captain. Interrupting his breakfast, I tapped him on his shoulder.

"Good morning," he turned around from his spot on the bench. "Azzura," He wove his fingers through his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Can I talk to you in the hallway?" I bit my lip – hoping that he wouldn't insist at staying at the table.

His face dropped, he briefly turned to contemplate his cereal-bowl and then got up from the table.

"Is everything okay?" He asked over my shoulder as we walked into the entrance hall.

"No," I stopped and faced him.

"What's wrong?"

"When did we leave the Room of Requirement?" I fiddled with the sleeve of my robe.

"Around eleven thirty: why?" His face contorted into an expression that I could have only interpreted to be befuddlement.

"I went back to Ravenclaw tower?" I stared up at his glasses which reflected the tiny flickering orbs of light caste from the floating candles in the Great Hall.

"Yes, what are you getting at? Azzura, I'm hungry and breakfast only lasts so long." His arms waved at me in wide tense movements.

"I don't know how I ended up in my bed this morning." I shook my head as if to shoo away the anxiety. _Was this a new side-effect from my visions?_ I suddenly felt nauseous. "I have no memory of it."

"You fell asleep, I brought you back," He smiled.

"How'd you?" The feeling in my stomach continued to twist.

"It was before midnight. The password was still Unicorn; I tried to wake you but you were out cold, so I used the map and the cloak to get you back in your bed, in Ravenclaw tower, without a hitch."

"So that's why I was still in my school clothes when I woke up." The words had fallen right out of my mouth.

"I removed your shoes and hung up your robe," He continued. "I contemplated dressing you for bed but I didn't want to wake any of your roommates … especially Medusa."

I motioned for him to come close, as if I were going to tell him a secret. As his face settled beside mine I conked him on the back of his head and started to walk back into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What was that for?" He called after me.

"For being a pervert," I answered without looking back.

I sat next to Lily at the Ravenclaw table. As I put my book bag down she asked, "So… Find any clarity on the situation?"

I grabbed a muffin and took a sip of water. "Eat your breakfast"

"Not what you wanted to hear – was it?" She grinned.

* * *

On Tuesday Mornings, Seventh year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had Herbology with Professor Longbottom. I was hungry and still mad at James' comment and at the fact that he let me believe that I had memory loss. I walked to the greenhouses with Fae and Bianca babbling to one another in their jibber-jabber language.

"Azzura – is everything okay?" Bianca asked.

"I'm fine," I forced a smile.

"You don't seem fine," Fae replied.

"I'm just not a morning person." I told them as I watched my black Mary-Jane's step through the dewy grass.

"Oh, okay." They said in unison and continued on in their made up tongue.

The three of us walked into greenhouse seven, to see students from both houses congregating around wooden work stations.

A very familiar looking wizard stood in the front of the class – observing the students before him. I knew he was Neville Longbottom – I've had visions about him and his parents as well as the Weasley's and Potter's. He married and he and his wife had two daughters, Always, and Alice. Always was in her fifth year – Hufflepuff, and Alice was a third year in Gryffindor.

"Alright, gather 'round class," Professor Longbottom announced. "Today, you'll be working in twos."

I looked around and realized everyone was already paired up at all the workstations.

"Miss," The professor said; examining my face with a furrowed brow.

"Di Napoli," I stated my last name to let him know that we never met before.

"Come up front."

I slowly walked over to the professor.

He announced the task for the class period and revealed that the notes from today will be needed to complete four feet of parchment on our observations and conclusions due next class.

The class collectively groaned, and the greenhouse soon filled with the buzzing of the busy partners at their tables.

"Miss Di Napoli. You must be the transfer student the Head Mistress told me about."

"Yeah, that's me." I shrugged.

"How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"Alright … I guess."

"Having a hard time fitting in? Seventh year is a difficult year to transfer."

"That's not even the half of it." I muttered under my breath as I took a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink from my bag.

* * *

Bianca and Fae complained about Professor Longbottom's assignment all the way to the dungeons. I listened to them list the reasons why giving such a long essay due the second class of the term is unjust. I was rather glad that I had an understanding of the assignment and that I was able to work by myself not being slowed down by conferring with a partner. Professor Longbottom even checked my notes on my observations and approved of the idea I had for the assignment.

I followed Fae and Bianca into the Potions Classroom and the dissipating anger seeped it's way back into my core when I saw crimson and gold robes everywhere.

"I thought we had double potions with Slytherin?" I whispered to Fae.

"No, we have Defense Against The Dark Arts with Slytherin after lunch."

"Oh, great," I took a deep breath.

"You're upset again." Fae looked at me with her large blue eyes twinkling sadly.

"I'm having an off day," I murmured to her.

"Oh," she stared.

"And not in the good way," I added.

"Well, this should cheer you up." She pointed to the chalkboard behind the teacher's desk.

It listed the students in the class and paired them with members of the other house. I scoured the list – there scribbled under house Ravenclaw was Azzura Di Napoli with a conjoined line attached to James Potter under house Gryffindor.

"Hello, there." He popped up in front of me as if he had known I had just found our names tethered together by a line of chalk.

"You better be good at brewing Potter, I'm not risking my O on you, nor am I doing your work." I walked away from him and found an empty table for us to work at.

"For your information," He puts his stuff down on the seat next to mine. "I have excellent grades – I don't need to have any one do my work for me."

"Silence, silence." The professor at the front of the room stands as an ominous slim figure shrouded by a black cloak.

"Who is that?" James asked quietly into my ear.

"How should I know?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, she's new – whoever she is." He leaned close so I can hear him. "I thought maybe you'd foreseen a new professor here?"

"It doesn't work like that."

"Are you two done?" The professor crossed her arms.

She announced loudly to the class that talking out of turn is to be punished by deduction of ten house points and detention for repeat offenders – starting as soon as she was done clarifying her classroom etiquette and disciplines.

Her name was Ms. Ygritte Truddlemyer and she was as strict as she was tiny. Her black hair woven into a braid that hung over her right shoulder and dangled near her elbow. She had thin lips that were painted with a dark plum shade of lipstick that had made her medium olive skin appear sickly.

James returned from the ingredients cabinet to our cauldrons. "You stir, moderate the heat, and brew – I'll prepare the ingredients," I told him. I flipped through our potions text to look at the background information of the potion we were making, when his hand covered the page I needed.

"No," He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm preparing and brewing my own potion, myself."

"But Professor Truddlemyer specifically instructed us to work in pairs, together." I pointed at the instructions she had put on the board.

"Absolutely not," He slammed his fist down on the table. "I'm not helping you 'claws get any house points."

"Considering you lose enough points for your own house – on behalf of my house, we thank you for keeping out of our points." I smiled at him. "However, when the professor notices that our potions don't match – the blame is on you."

I turned back to my open textbook and read through the summary on the potion. James had already had out his mortar and pestle and was crushing ingredients.

"Time! Bottle and cork your potions." The professor announced to the class.

I stared down at my cauldron – the potion was an acid green hue and I nodded at the color as I ladled a sample into a small vial tagged with my name.

"Careful, Di Napoli," James smirked while holding up his corked vial. "Don't spill any or you'll disappear."

"It's a shrinking potion, Potter, it won't make me disappear." I corked my vial and walked up to the professor's desk to hand it in.

"It does exactly what it suggests, love, makes you shrink. Now, it seems as though you cannot shrink anymore than the stature you're already at, so either you'll vanish, or be mistaken for a freed house elf." He stepped too close for comfort, towering over me, and looking down to emphasize what he was talking about.

I pushed by him, and muttered, "Prat." Then I collected my things, and stuffed them into my bag.

"Who shoved a stick up your-"

"Mr. Potter," Professor Truddlemyer yelled.

"Yes, Professor?"

"When I placed you together with Miss Di Napoli of Ravenclaw, it was for the purpose of learning not tormenting the poor girl."

"But, I didn't … I meant… I was just… Sorry Professor." James raked a hand through his hair and glared at the floor.

"No need to apologize to me," The petite witch tossed her braid over her shoulder. "The apology should be directed towards Miss Di Napoli."

James faced me, rolled his eyes and grunted, "Sorry."

"Twenty house points from Gryffindor."

"What?" He gawked wide-eyed at the new professor.

"You heard me, twenty points." She collected the vials on her desk. "In fact, I'm giving those twenty points to Ravenclaw, to reward Miss Di Napoli for handling your taunting so maturely. Also, Head Mistress McGonagall will hear of your behavior in class today."

Without a word he left the classroom. I went to approach the door as a hand gently grasped my shoulder. It was the professor, she half smiled at me when she asked,"You alright, Azzura?"

"Yes, thank you, Professor."

"Has he always been rude to you?"

"No," I re-adjusted the strap of my book bag which was digging into my shoulder. "I'm new here, I'm really close with his younger sister, she's also a Ravenclaw. He was at first very sweet but all of a sudden he's started making inappropriate comments to me, like he's looking to start a riff between us."

"Boys, at this age, can be very immature and stupid – don't take anything that he tries to agitate you with to heart – I guarantee you it will only make it worse, and he might not even mean what he's saying –keep that in mind."

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

* * *

I slowly managed my way over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hello," I sat beside Lily.

"Tired?"

"History of Magic – which should be called Professor Binns' eternal lullaby, followed by Defense Against The Dark Arts where we dueled the entire class period. I'm exhausted."

"Hey, Lily." A blonde-haired boy sat across from us – his gold and Scarlet tie looked amiss at the Ravenclaw table. "Azzura – right?"

I nodded.

"Congrats, on the duel: very impressive."

"Weren't you in Slytherin a few minutes ago?" He was the guy I trumped in my last duel in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Nope," He chuckled. "That's Lorcan, I'm Lysander – we're twins."

"Oh," I smiled. "Well, thank you, Lysander."

"Everyone's talking about it – you know." He took a sip of pumpkin juice from a first year's goblet.

"Everyone's talking about what?"

"This is the first time in our year that a Ravenclaw was left standing at the end of a dueling lesson in DADA. Otherwise against Slytherin, and the fact that it was my brother who you beat out – it's one of his best subjects."


	7. Chapter 7: Challenge Accepted

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Special shout out to some of to the following for favorite-ing, flowing, and or reviewing the story! Sunshine72 and siavault1018 - thank you for the support! You two are awesome!

In this chapter, Azzura is starting to realize that news travels fast at Hogwarts. She finally gets to Divination class where she naturally excels. Lysander and James are hoping to survive seventh year divination with Azzura's help.

Also there is a poll on my page regarding seeing other members of the Weasley Potter family in this story. Please check it out – pm me if you have any requests!

Read and Respond – Please!

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

* * *

It was Wednesday morning, and I was stuffing my face with waffles.

"I miss them, you know. I'm mad and disappointed that they've pushed me aside but, they're my friends and I miss them." I listened to Lily vent about her two best friends – whom I hadn't met yet. "I try to understand that if I was dating someone – otherwise someone from another house, that I'd want to spend all my free time with him." She stirred her oatmeal with her spoon. "But I cannot actually think that I'd let a guy take up all my spare time – I have a life." She fed herself a small spoonful of her breakfast, "One that I would not give up for any boy."

"That sucks, Lily, but unfortunately it's very common. I had a friend at my old school that was the sweetest, carefree, independent girl and a very supportive friend. She was a bit of a late bloomer – didn't get a date - not to mention a kiss, until her seventh year. He wasn't a nice guy. He sucked her in like a black hole – and she never escaped. Her whole life became about him and now she's married with three children at the ripe age of twenty."

"And that was supposed to make me feel better?" Lily dropped her spoon into her bowl of oatmeal.

"I'm just saying that your friends are handling their relationships immaturely because it's first love and all that sappy shit." I plopped another waffle onto my dish. "The good thing is that they're experiencing it at an appropriate age which means they'll grow out of it."

"But if it's good that they're like this now – does that mean I'll end up like your friend?" Lily's green eyes bore into my head until I turned to face her, and they dropped to the bench we sat at every mealtime.

"No," I sipped my water. "Lily Luna Potter – you are a brilliant, fierce, classy, independent, funny, quirky, gorgeous, loving witch. No boy worth your time would want to change a single hair on your head; otherwise would you, your brothers or I allow him to."

She smiled, her eyes sparkling like emeralds and the sunlight shining off her red hair – she looked angelic in that moment.

A large masculine hand messed her hair and she cringed slightly. She grimaced at her wavy hair that looked as though she had just woken up from a restless night's sleep.

"That's right, listen to Seer Di Psychopath." James sat down, forcing himself between us. "She's making sense today."

Both, Lily and I, smacked the back of his head in unison.

"What do you want James?" Lily snapped at her brother.

"Your sister and I are having a girl conversation." I glared at him, and looked down at the neglected half eaten waffle on my plate.

"And you closed that conversation with very sound advice." A look of smug and suspicious glee radiated from his dimpled smile. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts yesterday."

"You heard about that?"

"The whole school knows." He pushed his glasses up from his sliding down the bridge of his nose.

"Knows what? That I beat that guy's twin?" I ate a forkful of waffley goodness.

"More like the whole school knows that the new girl in seventh year broke Ravenclaw's dry spell in Defense Against the Dark Arts: and not only did she break their record of sucking in that class she won her final duel of the period against one of the most talented wizards of that subject area in all of seventh year."

"We do not suck at dueling, James!" Lily interjected.

"The seventh years do."

"So I beat the Slytherin Scamander twin – big deal." I took another bite of my waffle.

"Big deal? Everyone who goes to this school that has at least one magical parent is the child of a Battle of Hogwarts survivor. We've all been lectured, and trained at home by people who've actually practiced the dueling moves and information you learned in class outside of school. You show up, out of nowhere."

"New York," I corrected him.

"Like I said, out of nowhere, and show us up? The whole year wants a go at you. It's become a challenge to unite the other three houses."

"What has?"

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff want to see who can knock you down a few pegs."

"That's ridiculous!"

"I know your secret so I'm a step above the rest of them."

"What secret?"

"I heard Lorcan retell your duel. He said it was like you knew what he was going to do before he'd even raise his wand."

"Oh, please, I already told you, Potter: it doesn't work like that." I exasperatedly exclaimed.

"Right…" Was all he said in response.

* * *

Walking on the grounds to an early morning Care for Magical Creatures class was not an ideal way to start off the day.

"Look on the bright side," Fae stated in response to my complaints of being outside in the strong pre-autumnal wind.

"At least it's not History of Magic," Bianca added.

"Anything is better than that," I groaned.

"It's better than divination, if you ask me." Fae quietly defended, as she pulled her golden waves into a ponytail at the top of her head.

"Your hair looks pretty like that." I changed the subject.

"Really?" She tugged at her gathered tresses. "I prefer to braid it if it's going to be up, but sometimes the shorter layers fall loose."

"Fae insists on her hair being up for this class, ever since a hippogriff tried to eat it."

"Oh, well, I hope we're not working with hippogriffs today, because I don't have a hair tie on me." I said while throwing my hair away from my face and over my shoulder – the wind animating it in ruffled and twirling motions.

We slipped into the crowd of seventh year Ravenclaw and Slytherin students avidly talking against the wind. As we approached a group of Ravenclaw guys that stood between the Slytherins and the rest of our house I noticed the sudden silence.

"That's her," Someone whispered loudly.

I froze where I was; taking in the sight of the staring Slytherins in the awkwardly hushed crowd.

_Well this is going to be a fun day._

* * *

I started to think that I had spoken too soon about being outside with the shrieking, cool wind, when I climbed up the latter to the divination classroom. I could feel the back of my neck started to sweat.

_What is with other seers loving to be trapped in hot stuffy rooms?_

Entering the room, I ignored Fae's groans, about 'not being ready to deal with this class today'. I was invited into the room by the sweet smoky aroma of burning sage and lavender. The room was dimly lit by candles and exotic lamps that captured my fancy. I sat down on a pouf at one of the small tables. I noticed a crystal ball beside the lamp on the wooden table I sat at. I dragged it closer to me and rested it in its stand in front me. Taking a deep breath I held my hands over it and started to hover them around the cloudy orb.

_Inhale – exhale – inhale – exhale – inhale. _

_In through the nose – out through the mouth. _

_Focus on the ball's energy._

I peered into the clearing sphere, and saw a tall boy – the perspective from a girl walking towards him. Her auburn hair in her face and he placed a hand on the small of her back. He tucked the shiny scarlet hair behind her left ear and smiled. She looked up at him. He had dark brown hair that stuck out in all directions, hazel eyes, glasses, dimples that framed his pink lips. She was laughing and pressed her head to his chest – her cheek resting upon his Gryffindor tie. I could feel their passion and devotion – feels like love – soul mates.

"And what do you see – oh great Seer Di Psychopath?"

The whole world was snapped back into focus and I was back in divination class. I looked around and realized I was sitting at a small wooden table between James Potter and Lysander Scamander.

"Stop calling me that."

"I think it has a nice ring to it." Lysander mumbled to himself.

"So let's call you that nickname."

"I don't do nicknames – not my thing."

"So did you see anything, or were you just messing around?" James asked while placing his divination textbook on the table.

"Small glimpse back," I traced the lines in the wooden table top with my index finger. "I think."

"Who?"

"I think it was your grandparents – couldn't tell." I started twirling my quill in my hand.

His face dropped. "What do you mean – you couldn't tell?"

"Eighty-six the nickname and maybe I'll explain."

"First class dueler, seer extraordinaire, and a tight lipped negotiator – you are one interesting lady, Azzura." Lysander commented while balancing another crystal ball on the top of his head.

"No one asked you, Scamander," James scowled at his friend.

"So, do we have a deal, or not?" I stared at the boy sitting next to me his gentle hazel eyes behind a set of spectacles identical to the ones his grandfather once wore.

An ancient looking witch entered the classroom from behind a beaded curtain. She was hunched over; her wavy silver hair flowed down her back from underneath her violet turban. She draped her shoulders with navy, indigo and purple shawls, and she jingled and chimed as she moved due to her excessive chunky jewelry.

"Deal," James muttered while facing the professor.

"Too late," I smiled. "My offer has expired."

He whirled his heard around so fast, I swore he got whiplash. "What?" He growled.

"Yeah, sorry, you took too long."

Lysander chuckled and the crystal ball rolled off his blonde head and into his lap.

"Welcome back to Divination class. Hope everyone enjoyed their summer holiday. For those of you who might have been obliviated this summer and to those of you who are new to the class – you may call me Professor Willoakes. Today, and for a portion of the term, we will be learning the art of card reading. There are decks on my desk in the corner of the room. Shuffle the cards well prior to using them, and refer to the divinatory definitions from pages two-hundred-fifty-six to three-hundred-twelve of your text. And remember; let your inner eye do the work for you."

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss Di Napoli."

"She knows your name?" James muttered.

"What card formation would like us to read the cards in?"

"Unfortunately, no Celtic crosses this class, Miss Di Napoli. Use the simple past, present, and future – three card formation left to right."

I nodded, and then dug inside of my book bag for a palm-sized rectangular block.

"What are you digging in your bag for? We don't need to take notes. Lysander is getting us cards." James shifted in the seat beside me.

I pulled out what I was searching for and set my deck of tarot cards on the table.

"I prefer to use my own."

* * *

James and Lysander had followed me down to the Great Hall for lunch, asking me questions about my divination skills.

"So have you seen the future?" Lysander questioned in wide-eyed fascination.

"Don't think I have but my card readings are always right."

"How many forms of divinatory mediums are you skilled in?" James asked in a flat tone.

_As if you're not curious about my abilities, Potter. You nearly hunted me down to answer your questions the other day, so don't pretend to be uninterested._

"I'm trained in all forms – my favorite is card reading. It's is not as draining as other forms are, and it's very informative."

"How so?" Potter broke his monotone.

"When I read someone's cards I'm uncovering bits and pieces of who they are and what they've been through. I discover past, present and future emotions, fears and the possible paths they'll travel in life. It's very revealing – like being able to see someone's soul past the physical exterior and bare from all facades."

"Remind me to never let you read my cards." James said while running a hand through his hair.

"Uh, I kind of have to - we sit together in Divination class." I smirked.

"So have you ever seen people's deaths?" Lysander asked.

"Yes," James and I answered at the same time.

"Well, that was weird." Lysander walked on so that there was more space between him and the two of us. "Oh," He was practically hopping. "I have another question."

"Last one – make it good."

"Did you use your psychic abilities to beat Lorcan in your duel?"

"No, I didn't. I can't turn my abilities on and off – it just happens. To be honest, he faltered when I started throwing charms at him in Italian – that's when I saw my opening to stupefy him."

"Nice," Lysander responded.

"I'm disappointed in Lorcan … Getting distracted by foreign spells. He's usually too fast to keep up with."

"Oh, please, anyone can learn to articulate and execute charms quickly – just takes time, training and some field experience to motivate you."

"But he _was_ trained and never lets his guard down."

"What's next, Potter, a lecture on constant vigilance?"


	8. Chapter 8: Everyone Wants A Piece

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

In this chapter, Azzura has lunch with Lily. She endures her first free period in the library, and spends some time with some unexpected people. James and Azzura face off in DADA.

Also there is a poll on my page regarding seeing other members of the Weasley Potter family in this story. Please check it out – pm me if you have any requests!

Read and Respond – Please!

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

* * *

"Believe me; he needs all the help he can get in that class." Lily bit into her sandwich. "Usually he and Lysander make things up like dad and Uncle Ron used to joke about doing when they had divination class together."

"Used to?" I asked, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Yeah, Mum yelled at them – she didn't think it was appropriate to say in front of us. She thought it'd give _some_ of us ideas."

"Which she was right about," I smiled into my goblet.

"She's always right." Lily looked at me eyes vacant of amusement. "It's actually kind of scary."

"I think that's just a mom thing," I laughed.

"I only hope that I inherit that superpower when I marry and have children."

"You're already well on your way."

"So what classes do you have for the remainder of the day?"

"Free period, and then double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor." I wiped my hands with a napkin, "How about you?"

"Potions, which I love, and double Transfiguration, which is easy: I love Wednesdays."

"I figured I'll finish my Herbology paper during my free period." I sipped my pumpkin juice. "Fae and Bianca are in Muggle Studies and Arithmancy during that time."

"Oh," Lily smirked. "When you finish your homework, may I suggest that you start preparing for dueling in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Good suggestion. Merlin knows your brother is going to throw everything he's got my way."

"He gets tongue tied if you switch up the pace – also aim for the feet, knees and shoulders, that tends to make him off balance."

I placed my goblet down on the tabletop. "You want me to beat him." I blinked at her a few times trying to digest what she was insinuating.

"I don't care how you do it: I want him pouting, stomping his feet, and pulling his hair out wondering where he went wrong." The evil mastermind expression plastered across Lily's dainty face, "No one offends our house and gets away with it."

"Okay," I clasped my hands together. "So, you're frightening when vengeful."

"We are Ravenclaws – when in doubt, we outsmart and confuse them."

* * *

Sitting in a small quiet corner of the library, I sat at a table: Herbology notes, textbook, and a reference book strewn around my parchment. I put my quill down and started to read through my essay.

_Well that took less time than I thought._

I gathered up my belongings and notes, rolled up my parchment and shoved them back into my bag. After lugging it over my shoulder I picked up the reference book I used and went to go put it back on its shelf.

"Azzura," Someone quietly called out to me.

I slid the book back into its vacant slot on the shelf and turned around to the table behind me.

"Albus, hey," I smiled at the familiar face and approached his table. "How are you?" I asked. He was sitting with a blonde Slytherin boy, and a girl from Gryffindor with the iconic Weasely red hair.

"I'm alright. How are you?"

"Hanging in there," I shrugged.

"Please, sit." He gestured to the chair across from him. "This is my cousin Rose, and my best mate Scorpius."

I sat down next to Rose.

"This is Azzura, she's a transfer student from New York."

"Nice to meet you," The blonde offered me his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," We shook hands.

"I've seen you before." Rose looked at me with piercing eyes. "You spend a lot of time with Lily, right?"

"Yeah, we've become fast friends. She was the first person I met here aside from the Head Mistress."

"Is it true you defeated Lorcan Scamander in the final duel of Defense Against the Dark Arts yesterday?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, it's true."

"Al," Rose sat upright in her seat. "This is the girl that James is always going on about?!"

Albus nodded at his cousin. "Yes, he fondly calls her 'Seer Di Psychopath'."

"You're a seer?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yup."

"You must know how to get under his skin if he's got a nickname like that for you." Rose commented.

"It kind of goes both ways," I heaved my schoolbag off my shoulder and let it settle onto the floor in front of my feet. "I never know what James I'm going to be dealing with at any given moment. Nice James, irritating James, self absorbed James, jerk James."

"Azzura's like our mum; she doesn't deal with the bullshit and puts him in his place." Albus smiled.

"No wonder Lily and you get along," Rose stated in awe.

"Yeah, well, he made an offensive comment towards our house this morning. So now Lily wants me to wipe the floor with him in Defense Against the Dark Arts next two periods."

"Two days in a row – schedule like that, you must really know what you're doing in that subject." Scorpius said quietly.

"I don't know, McGonagall made my schedule," I said uncomfortably.

"Sporadically change up your pace, and use a variety of spells in different patterns – it slows him down, and if you get him half as angry as Rose and Lily have told me – you'll get him frustrated enough that he'll get tongue tied." The boy with Lily Evans' green eye's suggested with both hands on the table.

* * *

I entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with a weird feeling bubbling between my heart and my bellybutton. The Gryffindor students all stared at me as I walked up to my roommates Bianca and Fae.

"You're going to need a lot of luck to make it through a double period with these guys." Bianca mouthed almost silently to me.

"Potter already making a scene?" I asked quietly.

"Not just him," Fae eyed me cautiously. "It's like the whole house wants a piece of you."

"This is getting out of hand," I sighed. "Well," I pushed up the sleeves of my shirt. "If they want a piece of me – that's what they'll get, except, I'm not going down without a fight."

"You think they'll be the victors today?" Bianca frowned.

"We'll see." I took my wand out of my bag.

"Alright class, bags by my desk. Wands out: we're dueling today." The professor stood at the front of the room, which was filled with blue, and red, ties. "Pair off, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw – represented in each duel. Once, a clear winner is left standing in each pair – I'll start pairing the competing duelers against each other."

A Gryffindor with long black hair found her way in front of me. She snarled, and I yawned while pulling up my auburn waves into a ponytail.

"Shake hands." We shook briefly. "Wands out … duel!"

Five spells later and the brunette was on her ass, and I had her wand in my hand. "Di Napoli – well done," The professor said. He directed the Gryffindor to stand by the other students who had lost their duels.

It went on like that for the first period and a half. Each Gryffindor I faced became more and more determined to beat me, and each one I trumped with as much ease as the first.

There were three pairs left when I was placed against the Keeper of the Gryffindor quidditch team. "You're winning streak stops here, new girl."

"Oh, really?" I smirked.

"Duel!" The professor announced.

I ducked his first batch of charms and responded with my own favorite combination.

_Expeliarmus, stupefy, petrificus totalus, mezzo-morte, stupefy, nientevelocemente, expeliarmus, stupefy_

I stood over his unarmed, frozen, and slow motioned body with my wand hand out and his wand in my left hand.

"Impressive," The professor commented as he walked passed. "Now unfreeze him, and give back his wand."

With the swish of my wand he fell out of his frozen stupor.

"Here," I held out my hand with his wand resting in it.

He snatched it from my grip and stalked off. "Losing my touch, what would father say?"

There were two Gryffindor boys left – Lysander and James. The professor had them decide amongst themselves who would face me; the remainder will go against the victor of that duel. Lysander was pushed in my direction from his friend.

"Wands out," The professor commanded. "Duel!"

For a while I was unsure if I was going to move on to the final duel. Then I realized how he deflected charms, waving his wand arm across his body.

"Stupefy!" I sent the charm towards his dominant side's hip.

He froze with his arm wound up to block the spell.

I un-stupefied him and he threw his arms around me. "That was awesome!" He exclaimed, and then walked over to the rest of the class.

James stood in front of me. "To be honest, I didn't expect to be dueling you this class."

"Right…" I smirked.

* * *

"So, so, so…" Lily hopped up and down in the common room. "Did you beat him?"

"Yup, the sore loser almost snapped his wand in half."

"Ahhh! You're the best!" She pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm just going to put my bag in my room, and then we can head down to the Great Hall. I guarantee you he's quite the display to behold," I chuckled to myself.

* * *

We walked into the Great Hall, and saw, Rose, Albus, and Scorpius standing by the Gryffindor table. All of them looked amused.

Lily ran towards her brother and cousin. "Did you hear?"

Albus and Rose nodded looking as though they were on the brink of bursting out into a fit of giggles.

Lily and I turned to see what they were looking at. James sat beside Lysander on the bench. Hands gripping his still wet hair; James stared into his empty dinner plate.

"So, James," Lily sat next to him on the bench. "Still think Ravenclaws suck at dueling?"

"Go away, Lily." He croaked, and his hair dripped water droplets onto his plate.

"Not until I hear you say it." She scrunched her face up with satisfaction.

"Say what?" He growled through gritted teeth.

"That you were wrong," She counted on her fingers. "That Ravenclaws do not suck at dueling," She continued. "And that you were shown up by Azzura – a Ravenclaw."

He got up from the table and went to storm off when he noticed me. "What?" He held his arms out. "What do you want? Come to rub it in my face – Di Napoli?" He said nearly nose to nose with me. "I thought you were better than that."

He ran out of the Great Hall, leaving us all standing around an empty space at the Gryffindor table.


	9. Chapter 9: A Truce and a Bet

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Special shout out to huflepuff girl14 and Books Fluff and other stuff for favorite-ing, following and reviewing the story! You Rock!

And huflepuff girl14 You'll see.

In this chapter, Azzura and James settle the score and Lily makes a bet.

Also there is a poll on my page regarding seeing other members of the Weasley Potter family in this story.

It's being weird - so any requests or suggestions please, pm me and I'll definitely keep them in mind.

Read and Respond – Please!

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

* * *

"Why was he wet?" Albus asked as soon as James left the Great Hall.

"I hit him with an Italian slow motion charm that I thought he ducked and then caste an aguamenti." I looked down at my Mary-Jane's, I was happy to prove him wrong about my house, but it felt wrong. "I gotta go," I shook my head and left them standing around the Gryffindor table.

I ran out into the entrance hall, hoping I could catch him.

No luck. The hall was empty on each side and there was no one on the marble staircase.

_Okay, Azzura, you're a seer. You can do this. Reach for him – where is he?_

I didn't expect to see anything – like I've explained to James many times before – my gift did not work like that. But, it was worth a shot, so I had to try. I cleared my mind and searched for James' energy. Suddenly an image of him heading up the stairs came into my mind. They weren't the stairs that lead to The Portrait of the Fat Lady and the Gryffindor Common Room.

I knew where he was going.

I raced down the hall and turned down a short cut to get to the moving stair cases that lead to where I needed to be. I ran up the stairs and cautiously leaped over the gap as the stair case began to guide me away from the landing.

_Damn it, Potter, even now we have to play with the moving staircases?_

I rounded a corner in the hallway when I saw the ugly old tapestry. I paced in front of it, and thought of finding James, and being able to talk to him. The door appeared and I grabbed hold of the doorknob.

I found James sitting on a sofa like the one we sat at when I told him of his namesakes.

"James?" I walked closer to the sofa.

He stumbled out of his seat and turned to face me. "I want to be alone – Azzura."

He was still soaked. I got close to him and waved my wand in front of his body. He suddenly appeared dry.

"Thanks," he grunted.

"I would've never done the aguamenti charm if I knew you were stuck in slow motion. I thought you ducked it." I frowned.

"I thought I did too, but you caught my ankle." He ran a hand through his hair.

I slid his still wet glasses off his face. "I'm sorry," I said as I cleaned them on my robe.

_Why does my drying charm never work on glasses?_

"It's not your fault." He sighed, "You're really talented."

I settled his frames back onto his nose. "Thank you," I said as I lost my train of thought – meeting his deep hazel gaze.

"Lily took my Ravenclaw dueling comment out of context," He adjusted his glasses.

"I know," I bit my lip – not knowing what to do.

"How do you know?"

"Because I sleep in the same room as the other seventh year girls: Fae and Bianca are too passive, and the other three are not that powerful. The guys are easily distracted and if a Ravenclaw is not passionate or interested in what they're learning – they check out. Get by with doing the bare minimum – just to maintain their grades, or not flunk out."

"Why are you making sense today?" He cracked a small grin.

"I always make sense – you just choose when you want to listen to me," I smirked.

He offered me his hand, wedging it in the gap between us, "Truce?"

I pushed his hand away and flung my arms around his neck.

He squeezed me tight, and I dropped a few inches – no longer standing on my tippy-toes. I pressed my head to his chest. After taking in the sound of his heart, I loosened the embrace and looked up at him.

"Come on," I smiled. "Let's get back to the Great Hall before we both end up going to bed hungry tonight."

His hand slid its way down from my shoulder to the small of my back. "No need, Scamander, is coming up with sandwiches."

"How do you know that?" I tilted my head at him.

"I guarantee you, he followed suit when you left the Great Hall." He smiled, "Him and his mum have this gift at knowing when and where to bring food."

"That doesn't mean…" I broke the embrace and turned around at a creaking sound.

The door was open and Lysander stood in the doorframe holding food and a jug of pumpkin juice in his arms. "Is it safe to come in?" He asked, awkwardly stepping into the room before the doorway disappeared.

I turned back to James and he smiled at me. "And I thought I was the seer," I laughed slightly.

Turning away towards the exit, I grabbed a dinner role and a wrapped shepherds pie from Lysander's grasp, and left the Room of Requirement without another word.

* * *

Walking up the spiral staircase to Ravenclaw tower I was emotionally exhausted, and yet smiling as I turned up the final set of steps. I couldn't wait to take a shower and get into my PJ's.

The common room was quiet and almost empty, with the exception of a couple sitting on one of the sofas and a small group of first years doing homework in the study area.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower into the steamy bathroom, feeling soothed and ready for bed. Humming to myself I wrapped my hair in a towel and started to put on my pajamas.

*knock *knock *knock

"Just a second," I said loudly as I pulled my top on.

*knock*knock*knock

Once I was fully dressed, I threw the door open. "You know, I never bother any of you when you're in the shower."

Fae took a few steps back from the door, "I'm sorry."

"We didn't mean to bother you," Bianca said beside of Fae.

"It's just… Lily has been stopping by every couple of minutes to see where you are."

"And since the other three aren't back yet – we weren't sure if it was you in the loo, or if you were still off somewhere arguing with James."

"Don't be sorry," I took a deep breath. "I know Lily can be quite imposing when she wants to be." I stepped out of the doorway, and into our dorm room.

Their shoulders dropped back into a normal state and the two of their faces softened.

"Is she in her room or in the commons?" I asked.

"I think she's pacing the hallway," Bianca stated. She was sitting on her trunk taking her shoes off.

"Oh, Merlin, help us all." I mumbled to myself and I walked to the door.

* * *

Bianca was right. Two minutes later, I had found Lily quickly pacing up and down the girl's dormitory hallway.

"What are you doing?" I asked in amazement.

"Thank Merlin, you're here." She ran over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She deflected the question dramatically. "You tell me," she waved her arms around like a frantic bird. "Last time I saw you, you were running out of the Great Hall – which I presumably expect was so you can find my brother who was having a hissy fit."

I tried my best not to laugh at her. "Lily, calm down, lower your voice. I'm right here. Let's go sit in my room and I'll explain everything – I think Fae and Bianca have homework to work on, and I have no clue where the other three are."

"Okay," she nodded at me. "Let's go."

I explained what happened in the Room of Requirement while she sat beside me on my bed, silently absorbing every detail.

"So you guys are back on loving terms?" She squinted at me, the corners of her mouth turned up. "You like each other again."

"We're back on _civil_ terms," I raised an eyebrow at her. "It's not like you have to worry about catching us snogging in a broom closet."

She burst into a fit of laughter. Gasping for breath she slid off the edge of my bed and onto the floor.

"What's so funny?"

"You said…" She chuckled. "You said… Snogging!" She went back into hysterics.

"What are you five?" I couldn't help but smile at her pink teary-eyed face.

"No… it's just…" She gasped, "It doesn't sound right coming from you!" She clutched her side still giggling on the floor.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"You're accent – our word …" She chuckled.

"What am I not allowed to use your slang because I'm American?" I put my hands on my hips as I stood over her.

"Exactly!" Her laughter started to die down. "I'm sorry. It just sounds so weird to hear you say words like that." She got up from the floor.

Together we sat back on the side of my bed.

"Would it be that bad?" Lily asked with her head titled at me: my blue bed hangings were resting on the top of her head.

"Would what be that bad?"

"If you and James were together," Her big green eyes probed my face for answers.

"Weren't you telling me just this morning – how you feel left out because you're fourth year friends are busy dating guys in other houses?"

"So… that's them." She shrugged. "This is you and James."

"And how is that different?"

"It just is," She smiled to herself. "I think you two would really work."

"You were just an anxious mess pacing the hallway – terrified that we were off killing each other somewhere in the castle…. And yet, you think I should date your brother?"

The door opened and we turned around.

"What did I tell you, new girl?" Misty and her minions walked into the room.

"You know, I don't really pay attention when you speak to me." I forced a smile. "You know, short attention span and all." I tapped my right temple.

"Potter would never go for the likes of _you_, new girl." She forced herself in the space between where Lily and I stood. "I told you – the only person he'd ever date, is himself."

"Listen, Misty," I scowled at her. "You have a right to think what you want – but neither of us were talking to you. The next time you interrupt a conversation I'm having, you better have something pleasant and relevant to add to the conversation. Got it," I tapped my wand on her shoulder flicking a rogue blonde curl sideways. "Oh, and my name, is not 'new girl' it's Azzura. You keep it up with the 'new girls' and the whole school will be calling you Medusa."

She got out from in between Lily and me, and fell back into place in front of her drones that flanked her on each side. "Just, saying, you're not exactly the most beautiful girl in school." She scoffed. "So what makes either of you think the new girl can score a quidditch player – otherwise a captain?"

"I'd like to take that bet!" Lily blurted out from beside me.

"What'd you say?"

"You said she can't get a quidditch player – otherwise a captain – I say she can." Lily folded her arms across her chest. "Twenty Galleons to the winner and the loser stays silent to the other for the rest of the school year."

"So what's the bet?" Steph asked over Misty's head.

"Shut up Stephanie – no one is talking to you!" Misty growled.

"Azzura will have a quidditch player on her arm for the Yule Ball," Lily stated. "If not, I owe you twenty galleons and will never utter a word to you 'til you get off the Hogwarts express in June."

"What if she gets a captain – or has one by the Halloween ball?" Sam questioned dimly from behind her leader.

"Care to raise the stakes – Medusa?" Lily smirked.

"Captain – it goes up another ten galleons. Halloween ball – I'll pay an extra twenty." She said with a straight face. "But they have to _really_ be together, not just a date for the evening or a just friends kind of deal."

"What proof do you need?"

"I don't know; I need to see them spending time together, Hogsmeade weekends, snogging at the party, that kind of deal."

Lily walked across the room to Misty and held out her hand, "Deal."

"You're on," she replied as they shook on it.

I stood silent in the middle of my dorm room – not exactly sure what had just happened.


	10. Chapter 10: Duck Duck Goose

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Special shout out to Books. Fluff .and other stuff, and hufflepuff girl14 for reviewing the story! Thank you for the support!

In this chapter, Azzura goes from one awkward situation to another, and Lily continues to scheme about the bet she made with Misty. They mess with James, and then someone unexpected shows up at the end.

Let me know what you think!

Also there is a poll on my page regarding seeing other members of the Weasley Potter family in this story. Please check it out – pm me if you have any requests!

Read and Respond – Please!

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

* * *

**I was sitting in McGonagall's throne-like chair that centered the faculty table in the Great Hall. I was ringing my hands together feeling terribly flushed. I stared out at the house tables which were practically empty – when I realized there were seven or less boys at each table.**

"**Alright, quiet down, so you can hear about our lovely bachelorette." Lily stood beside me amplifying her voice with her wand. "This is Azzura, she's fun, she's Italian, She's from New York and she has an incredible talent in divination. Can any of you see a future with this stunning seer?"**

**For a second there was dead – silence and I was sure there would be laughter to follow. I scanned the tables looking to see if anyone would stand up for me.**

**All I got was Lysander Scamander, who stood, and raised his hand. James was sitting next to him. As soon as we made eye contact – he pushed Lysander causing the blonde to fall backwards over the bench with a loud thud.**

"Azzura?" I heard a faint voice. "Are you alright?"

I winced at the bright light flooding over my face. "I think so." I blocked the sun from my eyes with my forearm and saw Fae standing over me. "Fae? What time is it?"

She helped me up from the floor. "It's around 6:30 in the morning. You fell out of bed."

"Oh," I rubbed my lower back. "I'm sorry about that. I woke you up – didn't I?"

She smiled. "It's alright, at least now I don't have to fight Misty for the shower."

"Ah, smart idea." I yawned. "Mind if I brush my teeth first?"

"I don't mind at all." She said from her trunk.

She pulled out a towel and her outfit for the day. I watched her lay out her clothes on her bed – still adjusting to being up so early.

"Come, before I lose my chance," Fae whispered. She stood in front of me with her towel thrown over her shoulder and her toothbrush in hand.

* * *

Once I was done getting myself together, I dragged myself down to the common room to wait for Lily.

….

"Azzura!"

I felt as if I had taken a fast steep fall, when I opened my eyes to the bustling common room.

"Are you okay?" Lily sat next to me on one of the sofas.

"Yeah…" I groaned. "I fell out of bed this morning because I had a weird dream – thanks to you." I sat up.

"Here, let me fix your bow." Lily reached for the ribbon I had in my hair.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"So… What did you dream about that I was responsible for?"

"I had a dream you auctioned me off to all the male quidditch players in front of the Great Hall."

"Any luck in dreamland?"

"Lysander seemed to be the only one that looked as though he was going to put me out of my misery, but your brother pushed him, and he fell over the bench they were sitting at."

Lily's face came back into view and she knelt facing me on the sofa. "And did James take you?"

"Your brother is not 'taking' me." I scrunched my face at her. "What's with you trying to hook me up with your brother – yah little sick-o?" I stared at her pretty freckled face.

She looked down at the floor. "I'm not, it's just – I don't know. He acts different around you."

"Yeah? Most of the time we're arguing – that's a good kind of different, to you?"

"My mum told me that my Uncle Ron argued with my Aunt all the time before they dated."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, Lils, let's head down to breakfast before I fall asleep again."

"Yeah, I'm just surprised there's not red lipstick all over the sofa with the way you were knocked out," she laughed.

"It's not all over my face is it?" I spun on my heels to see her.

"You think I'd fix your bow first, if you had a face full of smudged lipstick?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

* * *

I sat at the Ravenclaw table smearing jam and butter on my toast while listening to Lily explain her plan about the bet she made on my love life.

"So I was thinking, there are a lot of single guys on the quidditch team. The trick is finding one that would strike your fancy, who would fancy you back." Lily babbled while holding a small piece of parchment in her hand. "And if anything – I can tell my brothers about the bet and one of them can pretend to date you. Or they can get one of their teammates to take you to the ball."

I put my toast back onto my plate and turned to look at the tiny redhead next to me. "Lily?"

"Hmm," She drank from her goblet.

"Did you ever have one of those days when you are just so cranky that everything bothers you?"

"No," She set her goblet down on the table.

"Hey! I was just going to talk to you and Albus," Lily cheerily said towards my direction but the comment was not directed to me.

I turned around and there was James eating my toast. "What about," He managed between chews.

"This is not a good morning for you to be stealing my food, Potter." I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but it looked so sad being ignored on your plate." He smirked.

"I was listening to your crazy little sister."

He sat down next to me and slid my plate in front of him. "Well, she is the family Ravenclaw," He shrugged. "So what are you up to little one?" He asked while spreading butter on another piece of toast.

"I made a bet with Misty. It will make Azzura look good, give me a decent amount of prize money and guarantee Medusa's silence until she's out of this place for good." Lily flashed him one of her evil smirks.

"So, sounds like a sure thing." He nodded. "Okay, Seer Di Psychopath, say 'ahhh'."

I turned my head to see what he was talking about and suddenly there was a piece of toast shoved in my mouth.

I took a bite, and tore the piece of toast out of his hand. "What was that?"

"I stole your toast, so I gave you mine." He smiled.

"Give a girl a warning, Potter." I chuckled. "I could have choked."

"Well, I did tell you to say 'ahhh'. Technically that's a warning, Di Napoli." He tilted his head at me.

"Besides I'm not a child, I can feed myself, thank you." I took another bite of toast as if to prove my point. "A little heavy on the jam; by the way," I smiled.

"And here I thought the one I took needed more." His eyes flickered from me to his sister who sat un-characteristically quiet on the other side of me. "What are you writing?" James reached over my head. "You're not even in class yet, and you're taking notes." He laughed to himself.

"James! No, that's not for you!" Lily reached over my plate, causing me to lean backwards.

"What is this?" James read off Lily's parchment as he swatted her reaching hands away.

"It's nothing!"

He glanced over the small torn piece of parchment, first looking at me, and then to his flustered little sister. "Lily," He said sternly, mashing his lips together. "Hallway, now."

She stopped reaching over my breakfast, and nodded at him.

"We'll be right back," He said to me while resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, mini-Ginny, let's go." James waited for Lily to walked passed him before following her out of the Great Hall.

While James and Lily were out in the entrance hall, I pulled my Herbology paper out of my book-bag. I walked up to the faculty table and looked around for Professor Longbottom.

"Good morning, Professor." I said to him.

"Azzura, good morning," He smiled at me. "What can I do for you?"

"I finished my essay last night and I was wandering if you could look it over for me."

"Absolutely," He wiped his hands on a napkin and took my rolled up parchment. "Did you have any difficulties?"

"The third plant, I identified." I tucked my hair behind my ears. "I wrote about three possible maladies it could have had, because it wasn't very clear to me with the combination of its actual afflictions and the fact that it should be separated from other plant life."

"I can tell you, so far, you're correct, but I'll read it and give you a few notes. You can pick it up from my office after lunch."

"Thanks, Professor Longbottom," I nodded and went back to my house table.

* * *

Actually on time for Ancient Runes, I chose a two seated desk in the middle of the right side of the classroom. I took out my textbook, quills, ink and parchment out of my bag and stacked them onto my desk.

"Sorry, we never came back."

I nearly fell off my chair. "Potter," I put my hand to my chest. "Someone's gotta put a bell on you."

"So do you know what my meddling little sister was up to?" He asked, sitting in the seat next to me.

"She made a really stupid bet against Medusa and I know she was scheming about that this morning."

"She had every available guy on the quidditch teams listed by house and year." He stated while thrumming his fingers on the desk.

"And…" I smirked. "You're disturbed by this how?"

"She's my baby sister," He scratched the back of his neck. "I thought you and her had the 'boys' and 'dating' conversation." He hung his head. "I figured if she was going to listen to anyone she'd listen to you."

_He doesn't get it… but why didn't Lily tell him she made the list for me?_

"So how does that make her meddling?"

"She even wrote next to mine and Al's teams – ask insert brother's name, for assistance."

"What do you think that means?"

"She's trying to mess with our teams."

"You think Lily is going to seduce either a player for yours or Albus' quidditch teams?"

He took off his glasses and dragged his hands down his face. "Ugh, Di Napoli, don't use those terms when it comes to her."

I laughed. "Potter, you have no clue what's really going on."

* * *

James was silent on our way to our double Transfiguration class.

"Hey, can I borrow your notes from last period?" He asked as we stepped into the classroom.

"Sure, why?" I put my book-bag onto a desk in the back of the classroom.

"Because I kept getting distracted – I have half drawn symbols and notes that seem to be about ones that I didn't even attempt to put down on my parchment."

I pulled out my parchment from last class."Okay, but if you lose them I'll stupefy you into next Tuesday."

"Message received," He grinned, taking the notes out of my hand.

"James!" A familiar voice called across the room.

Lysander was waving from an empty two seated desk.

"James, over here," He gestured to the seat next to him.

"Nah, mate, I'm going to sit with Azzura."

"No, he's not. He'll be right over." I called out to Lysander.

"When did you start speaking on my behalf?" James muttered at me.

"Since you were about to ditch your best friend, who was saving you a seat. So you can sit with me only to annoy me by asking extremely personal questions about your sister." I waved at Lysander smiling at him.

"Alright class," The professor walked into the room. "We will be turning frying pans into geese today."

* * *

Lysander was able to turn his pan into a goose after three tries.

I succeeded after five attempts.

James however… was having trouble.

So I decided to have some fun of my own.

James articulated the spell and flicked his wand at the pan. It almost turned into a goose, but it was flat – so I flicked my own wand from underneath my desk. The frying pan turned into a duck. He tried again… duck. Again .. duck. And it went on like that for the rest of the class time.

I giggled to myself as we were dismissed from class and James was still extremely frustrated and baffled about how his frying pan kept turning into a duck.

...

* * *

I saw Lily over at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, talking to Albus.

"Hey," I smiled as I stepped beside her. "You have to hear what I did in Transfiguration today."

"What?" They both asked.

"We were turning frying pans into geese and James couldn't get it. So I entertained myself and the rest of the class by turning his unsuccessful geese into ducks."

They both chuckled.

"I'm sure he's in a great mood then?" Albus asked.

"No actually," I looked at Lily. "You know, he thinks that list you made was for you?"

"Yes," Her eyes ducked my gaze. "I was going to tell him about the bet, but you guys were acting so cute at breakfast – I figured I wouldn't have to say anything."

"Well," I cleared my throat. "He's making himself sick thinking that the 'baby' is suddenly boy crazy."

"Why does he worry about me so much?" Lily asked her green-eyed brother. "It's like I have two and a half dads."

"Who's the half?" Albus questioned.

"You, when act like James." Lily scoffed, and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Azzura, let's sit at our house table."

We passed James entering the Great Hall on our way to our table.

"Hey, Potter!" I called out to him. "Have fun playing duck, duck goose in Transfiguration today?"

His face dropped and then scrunched into a scowl. "That was you?"

Lily and I giggled as we kept walking to the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

I walked out of the Great Hall heading to Professor Longbottom's office to collect my paper. I got down one hallway when I got the feeling I was being followed.

"If you're going to follow me – at least be good company, Potter." I announced to the empty hallway.

He stepped out from behind a statue and fell into stride beside me. "You are one tough witch to sneak up on."

"Seer," I tapped my temple. "Remember?"

"I thought it didn't work like that?"

"My powers are acting funny lately – I think they're changing."

"That's good, right? That's the reason McGonagall recruited you – to further develop your talent and all." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So where are you going?" He adjusted his glasses.

"I asked Professor Longbottom to look at a paper I wrote for his class. So I'm picking it up before nap time."

"Don't we have History of Magic together next period?"

"Like I said nap time," I smiled.

He chuckled, "Yeah, it's even more boring when you live with first-hand accounts of anything in recent years."

"How do you think I feel – when I have had visions past what your parents experienced?"

"Good point – so it sucks even more for you," He smirked.

I knocked on the office door as we stopped in front the office labeled 'Herbology – Longbottom, N.'

The door opened and the professor stood before us in the entry way. "Miss Di Napoli," He smiled gently at me. "And my nephew – James, not getting into trouble are we?" He addressed the boy standing behind me.

"No trouble, Uncle Neville." James said over my shoulder. "Unless, you count walking in the hallway with the new girl trouble," There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Considering what kind of student she is – I have trouble picturing Miss Di Napoli as a trouble maker."

"So do you have any notes or suggestions for me?" I asked.

"No, I don't." He smiled. "I'm actually going to keep it and hand it back with the others. It was an excellent paper – I couldn't think of any notes. Congratulations, on your first O in Hogwarts." He patted me on the shoulder. "And I'm awarding Ravenclaw ten house points for your …"

All the images of my visions I've had involving Professor Longbottom flickered through my mind. My head felt like it was going to explode and the whole castle began to spin round and round, faster and faster.

"Uncle Neville, your hand!" James yelled. "Let her go."

The spinning stopped along with the images when the professor took his hand off my shoulder. When my vision cleared I realized I was on the floor in James' arms.

"I'll tell Professor Binns you won't be in class. Take her to the infirmary." Professor Longbottom instructed.

They helped me up to my feet. "Azzura," James sounded unsure of something. "Can you walk?"

"Yes," I shook my head. "Happens all the time," I walked ahead of him and the professor. "Remember?"

"Still take her to the infirmary." Professor Longbottom told James.

* * *

"So Azzura the All Seeing – what'd you see?"

"New nickname?" I smirked.

"It's been added to the list." He nodded.

"I don't honestly know what happened – he touched my shoulder and every vision I have had about him and his family came back at once."

"Have you ever met someone you've have had so many visions about before?"

"No, but I've met him before in class."

"But did you shake hands or something then?"

"No – you're right, it must be the physical contact."

"Yeah, it seemed like that's what brought it on."

"Can't imagine what'd it be like when I meet your.."

"Dad?" James questioned next to me.

His attention was focused down the hallway on a very familiar looking middle age man with glasses and dark messy hair.


	11. Chapter 11: The Set Up

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Special shout out to Books Fluff .and other stuff, and hufflepuff girl14 for reviewing!

Also, special thanks to BookReader and AnimeWatcher, Justlittlecrazyme, and LittleMissBookwormBrainiac, for following the story!

Thank you all for the support!

Good News! This story is part of a community now!

Main Character Oc Pairing for Harry Potter

Check it out!

In this chapter, Azzura meets James' dad – Harry Potter. Harry offers Azzura an amazing opportunity while embarrassing the hell out of James.

Let me know what you think!

Please let me know if you have any ideas, or suggestions regarding this story – pm me if you have any requests! I love hearing from my readers!

Read and Respond – Please!

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

* * *

The bespectacled man at the entrance hall smiled and waved at us. "Now, I know that's not one of my boys wandering the halls when he should be in class." He told his son.

"I'm on Uncle Neville's orders – you can ask him yourself," James combed his hair with his fingers.

"And did he send someone with you to make sure you didn't get into trouble?" Mr. Potter looked over at me.

I tried my best not to stare at his scar.

"Unfortunately, I am Professor Longbottom's orders," I half-smiled. "Wants me to go to the infirmary – it was just a minor divination incident." I shook my head.

"Dad, this is, Azzura, she's a transfer student from New York." James adjusted his glasses – his cheeks tinged pink. "Azzura, as I'm sure you're well aware of, this is my father, Harry Potter." He motioned to the middle-aged man before us.

"Nice to finally meet you, Azzura," Mr. Potter held out his hand.

"You know, that's what I was going to say," I grinned. I saw James was about to open his mouth.

_Ah, what the hell. _

I took his father's outstretched hand and shook it.

Images of Ginny and their children, Hermione and Ron: the feeling of happiness and belonging.

I turned to look at James. He gave me a weird look.

I shrugged.

"I've heard a lot about you over the past few weeks." **The** Harry Potter told me.

"Really? From who?" I smiled.

"Professor McGonagall told us about a gifted seer from New York – whom she recruited to attend Hogwarts. The past few days we've received three owl posts from here that mention a 'new girl' who is a seventh year Ravenclaw. I assume you're the girl Lily asked permission to stay with us for the holidays."

"Lily really asked you that?" I felt my heart melt – she knew I had nowhere to go.

"Yes, she wrote to my me and wife, yesterday. You're more than welcome to stay with us." His green eyes and smile told me – he understood.

Many years ago he was welcomed into the Weasley's home, as one of their own. It seemed I was being adopted in the same way by the Potter's.

"That's great, someone new for the relatives to torture at the burrow." James quietly laughed to himself.

"James, can you let the Head Mistress that know I'm here." Mr. Potter asked his son, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I'll wait over a goblet of pumpkin juice in the Great Hall, with Azzura."

James hesitated; he looked from me to his father and back again to me. He huffed and then stared down at the floor, proceeding to sulk off towards the Head Mistress's office.

* * *

"So what are the chances I hear from all three of my children the first week of school and heard of you in each letter?" He sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table – same spot James and Lysander always sat at.

"All three mentioned me?" I raised an eyebrow at the legend sitting across from me.

"Lily wrote twice, Albus mentioned you once, as well as James." He smiled. "James never writes. We thought maybe Lily or Albus were tricking us."

"Come to think of it – he did tell me he was going to write to you."

"After you discussed the people I named him after. He sent us each a letter that following morning."

"He told you about that?" I shifted in my seat.

"Yes, he did; and thank you for telling him more than I ever could."

"To be honest – he was relentless; I had to get him to shut up somehow." I laughed.

He smirked at my comment. "If you could tell all three of them – I'd be even more grateful. Albus and Lily both mentioned how they hoped one day you'd share with them what you were able to share with their brother."

"My powers have been acting strangely since I got here. Once I figure out what's going on – I'll have no trouble recalling visions for them."

"You know, speaking of your talent, there is an event that the Ministry holds the first week of October. My wife and I go every year along with some of our other relatives. We were thinking of having James come with us this year - it's an extraordinary opportunity for a seventh year student." He sipped from his goblet of pumpkin juice. "Hearing, and now seeing, what an incredible young witch you are, and how James is when he is around you – would you like to come with us?"

"Yes, of course, thank you," I stammered, not knowing what to say.

"You can stay with us at our home that weekend, I'm sure Lily will be excited to bunk with you."

"I don't know how I'd get through this year at Hogwarts without her." I smiled.

"Here they are, Professor McGonagall." James walked into the Great Hall. The Head Mistress, right behind him, sauntered into the room and stopped at the Gryffindor house table.

Mr. Potter rose from his seat at the table and walked over to the Head Mistress. "I presume the two of you will get the notes from your classmates enduring History of Magic without you?" McGonagall inclined her head in mine and James' direction.

"Yes, Professor," we said in unison.

"Good, good. Come along Mister Potter, we have lots to discus."

"It was lovely meeting you, Azzura, see you soon." Mr. Potter waved, "And my wife will write you the details for the event." He smirked, "Be good, son."

And without another instruction we were left in the Great Hall, just the two of us.

"See you soon? My mum is writing to you about what event?" James took his father's seat across from me at their house table. "What happened while I was off being the fetcher?"

I burst into giggles. "Take a breath, Potter, you look like you're about to pop a blood vessel."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me about some ministry event that he and your mum want you to go to and then asked me to come with you and your family," I said awkwardly. "Apparently I'm staying at your house that weekend and for the winter holiday."

James put his head down on the table.

"You okay?" I prodded his messy head.

"Kill me now." He groaned, "Before my mother becomes a pre-mature widow."

"Calm yourself, drama queen," I chuckled. "Besides, I think it was McGonagall's idea that I go to this thing."

He picked his head up just enough for me to see his eyes behind his black frames.

"You got that? So they'll be no father-killing from you, mister."

"Why do you think McGonagall put him up to it?" He picked his head up.

"Because when she recruited me, she said there would be all of these wonderful opportunities waiting for me." I shrugged, "This sounded like one of them."

"Really; because from where I'm sitting, it sounds more like my father trying to set me up on a date for some boring stuffy ministry event, that him and my mum are forcing me to go to."

"So, to you, it sounds like a date?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

His face matched his house tie. "Don't flatter yourself, Di Napoli, I meant a set up – not a voluntary date."

"It seems as though a lot of your relatives want to see that through." I smirked, and got up from where I was sitting. "Now, if you'll excuse me," I gestured to the door. "I have a paper write."

...

* * *

Sitting in my favorite little corner of the library, I tried to focus on my parchment. Instead of thinking about the assignment of 3 feet on Thestrals that was given to us in Care for Magical Creatures, I couldn't help but think about this event that Mr. Potter invited me to. I checked the clock to see what time it was and started to put away my things to head down to dinner.

I stared out the window I sat at. The sky was clear; it was that perfect sky blue, like my name. The strong autumn wind calmed into a gentle breeze that rustled the trees of the Forbidden Forest. I watched the picturesque view of the grounds, feeling content with a smile on my face; in that moment I wasn't over analyzing my daily occurrences, just lost in the beauty of Hogwarts. The wind pushed the trees south and something zoomed past. I opened the window and stuck my head out into the cool breeze to see what flew passed me. Before I knew it my dark scarlet hair was covering my face, I brought my hands to my head searching for the ribbon I was using to hold my hair back.

"Missing something, Di Napoli?" I heard him but didn't see him.

I pushed my hair out of my face and stared out onto the grounds and there he was. James Sirius Potter soaring through the sky on his broom. The wind through his wild hair, his smile brighter than I've ever seen, and my blue ribbon held in his outstretched hand, flapping in the wind.

"Give it back Potter!" I yelled out the window.

The librarian cleared her throat behind me.

"Come and get it!" He called back.

"Keep it! It's not worth the effort!" I told him, and then closed the window.

I hefted my bag over my shoulder and left the library – ignoring the stares of disgust from the librarian.

* * *

"Hey," Lily said from our usual spot at the Ravenclaw table. "What happened to your bow? It was cute."

I sat down beside her and rolled my bag under the table. "Ask your brother," I told her as I filled a goblet with pumpkin juice.

"James at it again?" She smirked.

"Well it certainly wasn't Albus," I smiled into my goblet.

"Oh, by the way, I asked my parents if you could stay with us during the winter holiday." Lily mentioned as she speared a piece of chicken onto her plate.

"I know, your dad told me, I can stay with you guys." I stabbed a piece of chicken and dropped it onto my dish.

Lily tilted her head at me, her eyes wide and lips puckered into a tiny 'o'.

"Yeah, I met your dad today." I mirrored her expression while tilting my head. "Not only did I meet him, but he told me that you and both your brothers wrote to him and your mum mentioning me. And I think you might not be the only member of your family trying to push James and I together, because your cousin and Albus looked at me funny on my way in here, and your dad volunteered me to be James' date to a ministry event." The words had come flying out of my mouth faster than James on his broomstick stealing my bow.

She just stared at me – frozen in the same expression as before, as if she was stupefied.

"And here I thought mum was more of the meddling type." She mumbled to herself as she turned back to her dinner plate.

"That's all you have to say?" I tucked my hair behind my ears.

"To be completely honest," she placed her fork down on the table. "I think it's a brilliant idea and I wish I had come up with it myself." She glanced over at me; flashing me and evil grin.

"It's official," I shook my head. "You've gone insane from that bet you made."

"No I haven't," She scoffed.

"That's it, I'll give Medusa the twenty galleons myself if it means I can call this thing off." I shifted in my seat about to get up when Lily grabbed me by my robes.

"No, no, no," She exclaimed quietly. "Just hear me out okay?"


	12. Chapter 12: The ROR Has Been Compromised

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Special shout out to Books. Fluff. and other stuff, for reviewing!

Also, special thanks to arceg525, and theherbflower for following, and or, favorite-ing the story!

Thank you all for the support!

In this chapter, Azzura and Lily hear something they shouldn't. Lily is so focused on getting Azzura fixed up with James that she starts putting ideas in Azzura's head. James is freaking out that his dad volunteered Azzura to be his 'date' to the ministry event. Azzura gets a letter.

Let me know what you think!

Please let me know if you have any ideas, or suggestions regarding this story – pm me if you have any requests! I love hearing from my readers!

Read and Respond – Please!

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

...

* * *

"Listen to me," Lily leaned forward in her seat. "Forget about the event." She settled back into the cushioned chair and loosened her tie. "Just think of it as an opportunity to make a good impression with many amazing and successful wizards and witches. For all you know someone has a job for a witch with your abilities." Lily started to braid her hair.

"Okay, so what is this event like – do you know?" I flipped over onto my stomach and draped my arms over the edge of the sofa.

"It seems really nice – I usually help mum get ready and that weekend she'll take me shopping for a dress to wear to the Yule Ball."

"Is it fancy?" I turned over so my head hung off the side of the sofa upside down.

"Yes, it's a ministry event – they're like Hogwarts balls after seventh year, but probably more sophisticated."

"No wonder your brother doesn't want to go…" I groaned. "Dress robes, ministry people, and a crowd of people already judging him because of who your parents are."

"He told you that bothers him?"

"Yes," I dangled my fingers onto the area rug beneath the coffee table.

"Get your head right side up, Azzura – this is serious."

I flipped myself over and sat up with my knees folded underneath me. "What is serious?" I smoothed the pleats of my skirt.

"Only I know that James doesn't like the attention that comes with our family." She let go of her braid and it slowly unraveled. Lily curled up in the large chair beside me with a vacant expression as though her mind wandered off from the Room of Requirement. "Not even Albus knows," she mentioned quietly.

"Really?" I questioned. "But you three seem so close, and Albus is so easy to talk to."

"When did he tell you?"

"The night I recalled visions for him," I pushed my hair from in front of my face and flipped it over my shoulder.

"I knew it," she shook her head. "I just knew it."

I looked around Lily's chair and noticed the outline of the door was starting to appear.

"Hello… Azzura? Are you even listening to me?"

"Ssshhhh," I held my hand up at her. "Someone's coming."

"Do we have time to hide?" She whispered.

I got up from my spot on the sofa and motioned for her to follow. "Quickly," I told her as I made my way across the room.

The two of us hid behind where the door would open so we'd be unseen, but I tapped the top of my head with my wand and then Lily's – casting the disillusionment charm.

"Why does that tingle?" Lily whispered.

"You're invisible – not in the cone of silence, Lily." I whispered back.

The door swung open and two boys came in: James and Lysander.

"What's the big deal, mate?" Lysander followed James to the sofa where I was previously sitting. "They were going to make you go anyway – at least now you'll have someone to talk to."

"It's not that," James muttered from the corner of the sofa.

"Than what is it?" Lysander sat beside him. "Because it can't be her that you have a problem with- he could've done a lot worse for you." He scratched the back of his ear. "At least she can be there, to help you through the bore of an evening ministry events tend to be."

"Really, Lysander, because I think her idea of a good time would be meeting dignitaries and lining up a job for herself." He set his glasses on the coffee table. "Merlin knows she'll be asked to join the order."

"If she makes a good impression," the blonde nodded.

"The last thing on her mind will be entertaining me." He ran a hand through his hair – staring at the fireplace.

"You're not giving her enough credit, James. She's a very interesting person, with a wicked sense of humor - you don't think she'll buy into the stuffy pretention of it all… do you?"

"No, she's not like that." James stood abruptly. "That's exactly it," he exclaimed waving his arms around. "Everyone is going to want to talk to her; she's got the makings of a ministry darling – why would she want to be stuck with me?"

"You're not making sense." Lysander remained sitting, looking up at his friend with his eyebrows conjoined in the middle of his forehead.

"I'm a Potter," He sat back down. "I'm the 'trouble maker' of the three of us." He shook his head. "I have top marks, and yet I'm choosing to pursuit a quidditch career."

"So, what does that matter?" Lysander shifted. "Your mum played for the Harpies – it's not like you want to go off and quit the magical world and live as a muggle."

"She has a gift, mate. I'm a chaser. Why would she want to be stuck with me at that event?"

"What the hell did she do to you?" Lysander slightly raised his voice. "Listen to yourself – I've never heard you sound this self deprecating."

"I'm not putting myself down, Lysander, I'm just saying that we belong on two different planets and this ministry event is going to prove that."

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up." Lysander smiled.

James put his glasses back on. "I swear, you have the shortest attention span..."

Lysander cut him off. "No," He shook his head. "You should ask her to go with you – you know, show her the village, spend some time together. Hell, she probably has just as many stories about the place as you do."

* * *

Lily and I slipped out when the conversation moved onto quidditch.

We had just made it past the tapestry when they noticed.

"Did you leave the door open?" James looked stupefied.

"No, I closed it as soon as we were in." Lysander responded.

The two had their heads poked out into the hallway.

"Get your school-bag – the ROR has been compromised." James doled out orders to his friend.

* * *

Lily and I remained under the disillusionment charm until we reached the door knocker. I tapped the top of her head and she shook herself like a dog after a bath.

"I swear, with all the charms, transfigurations, and potions I've experienced in my four years here, nothing feels weirder than that one."

I laughed at her.

* * *

"So what did you think of all that stuff my brother was saying?" Lily asked.

"I think he's not the most observant person – he made me sound like I was some pretentious, boring, princess."

She chuckled. "You're just as oblivious as he is."

"What are you implying? Your scary smile is back."

"He likes you." Her evil smirk grew wider. "My brother likes you!"

"You're crazy," I scoffed.

"Is it really that crazy?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "Come on, he's going to ask you out to Hogsmeade."

"No he's not – besides Lysander suggested that. He was saying that James had to re-evaluate what he was freaking out about – that if he spent some one-on-one time with me he'd realize that I'm not the stuffy princess he's making me out to be."

"Believe me, Azzura, no one is saying you're a princess."

"You're saying that because you know me. He acted like I'd be so comfortable at that event that he'd end up holding me back – when in the mean time I'm going to be glued to his side because I'm not going to know what to say or do."

"You have detention Monday?"

"Yes…" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I guarantee you he brings up Hogsmeade then."

I threw my pillow at her. "Stop the betting, Lily, eventually you're bound to be wrong."

* * *

The next morning Lily and I made our way to our usual spot at our house table when Rose ran up to us.

"Hello," She smiled.

"Good morning," we smiled back.

"Lily, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, come sit with us."

We sat down and she hesitantly sat beside Lily. Her chocolate colored eyes sparkled and her cheeks were pinker than usual.

"What's up, Rose? You look like you're going to burst." Lily laughed slightly.

"Scorpius asked me to come with him to the ministry event!"

"I'm so happy for you … but you do know that this is the same event that our parents go to every year?"

"I know," Rose put her head down. "How poorly do you think Dad will handle this?"

"Knowing Uncle Ron, his reaction involves a tomato red face, yelling, and locking you in a tower for the rest of your life."

Rose shook her head and looked up at the floating candles. "I've had feelings for him for so long and he finally asks me out and I can't even accept." She ran out of the Great Hall in tears.

Lily looked back at me.

"Go after her," I nodded at her. "I'll be here."

Lily ran after her cousin.

I grabbed a muffin and started to pick at it when the owl post came swooping into the Great Hall. A snowy owl dropped a letter into my plate and flew off. I put down my muffin and picked up the parchment.

_**Dear Azzura,**_

_**I'm pleased to hear that I'll be meeting you soon. **_

_**The event that my husband and I have invited you to join us at is a formal event that is hosted by the ministry. There are non-ministry related people attending as well – it's sort of a gathering of all areas of magic – you'll even see some of your professors there. **_

_**I usually take Lily dress shopping that weekend as a mother-daughter tradition; this year I have something different in mind. We, of course, will need formal gowns for the ministry event, so I figured my sister-in-law and I will come up to Hogsmeade one weekend and all of us will get dresses together.**_

_**I have heard many wonderful things about you and suspect that you'll be given many opportunities through this event for when you're finished at Hogwarts. **_

_**I'd like to explain why we are making James go with us this year. I'm sure you have been told that he is not exactly excited to be going to this event. He is a very bright student, and a very talented quidditch player. The sport is his passion – but the season does not last the whole year. We're hoping with a fellow classmate at the event, he'd be on his best behavior so he can find something that will work with quidditch. So don't let him freak you out about this event – it's not as bad as he lets on. Also don't think it was my husband being forward and pushing you into being our son's date. James wrote implying that it was a 'set up' – my husband would be mortified to ask an eighteen year old girl out for his son. **_

_**We invited you because we know you do not have family here, and we have heard about how powerful, talented, and kind you are. We want to help you get settled after Hogwarts. My husband understands what it is like to not have that support system of your own. My family has a history of taking in non-biological members; and being someone welcomed by my parents, brothers and I when he was at Hogwarts, it was his idea for us to do the same for you.**_

_**I'll write to you and Lily to let you know when her Aunt and I are coming for our girl's weekend. I'll also give you the details of us picking you up at the station for the weekend of the ministry event.**_

_**Can't wait to finally meet you!**_

_**Ginny Potter**_


	13. Chapter 13: Complicated and Combative

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Special shout out to twilightlover427, smartypants023, notstrongenough, and Sunshine72 for following, and or favorite-ing the story!

I can't believe we're already at chapter 13! If you are currently reading this – you're awesome for reading this far into the story and I really appreciate that kind of awesomeness!

Thank you all for the support!

In this chapter, we hear from Rose's situation. James and Azzura serve their first detention.

Let me know what you think!

Please let me know if you have any ideas, or suggestions regarding this story – pm me if you have any requests! I love hearing from my readers!

Read and Respond – Please!

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

...

* * *

I folded the letter and stuffed it in a magically concealed pocket in my book-bag.

"Someone got a letter?" A voice sounded from over my shoulder.

"Yeah, it was your mom; she was nice enough to send over our wedding contract." I smirked, "Congrats."

He sat down next to me. "Ha ha I can't breathe – that was so funny." He glared at me un-amused.

"So what do you care if I got a letter, or not?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He ran a hand through his hair. "You don't usually get letters so I figured it was my mum telling you about the ministry event."

"You figured right, Potter." I sighed, while glancing at my muffin – not feeling hungry enough to eat it.

"What did she say?"

"She's taking me dress shopping with your Aunt Hermione, Lily and Rose." I stared at his messy hair and noticed the way his glasses framed his warm hazel eyes.

"Ugh that might as well have been a marriage contract," He groaned.

"You know, I don't get to share my life with my own family – so it'd be nice if you didn't put that look of dread on your face whenever I mention spending time with your relatives." I snapped my mouth shut and gazed down at my plate. My face burned and I could have squirmed from the vulnerability in that statement.

_I have to start thinking more before I talk._

"I'm sorry," He rested a hand on my forearm. "I'm glad you're getting along with everyone – really." He bit his lower lip. "It's just this whole thing is weird, and I feel like all my relatives that have met you, or heard of you, like you a little too much."

"Has Lily said anything to you?" I asked, finally meeting his eyes.

_Dear Merlin, she better not have told him._

"No, why?" He scrunched his face up in confusion.

"No reason."

He narrowed his eyes at me and then his face lit up. "Oh," He grabbed his bag from behind him. "I have your notes." He handed me my notes from our previous Ancient Runes class.

"Good, now I don't have to stupefy you," I smiled. "You know, you could've just given them to me in class later."

"I didn't want to forget." He tilted his head to one side. "Where's the little one?"

"Consoling Rose," I frowned at him.

"What happened?" He pushed his glasses back into place.

"Scorpius asked her to the ministry event, and she's afraid to say yes, because your uncle Ron, well, you know – and she's really upset because it was going to be like a first date for them and she really likes him and yeah…drama."

"Does Albus know about this?"

"You know, just because I'm a seer doesn't mean I know everything."

"I don't know, Di Napoli, you seem to know everything when it comes to everything else." He ran his hands through his hair and sighed while looking sadly down at the table. "Besides my family tells you everything you don't already know."

"I'm not letting you read the letter."

"Did I ask?" He squared his jaw.

"You're trying to guilt me." I stared him down. "It was a poor attempt, really." I shrugged, "I thought you were more of a talented drama queen than that, Potter." I flipped a stray tuft of his wild hair away from glasses.

He swatted my hand away. "Just tell me," He said through gritted teeth.

"Nope," I sipped from my goblet.

"Come on," He whined. "Give me the letter."

"You want the letter?"

He shook his head.

"Then come and get it," I smirked. I jolted up from my seat, pulled off his glasses, and ran from the Great Hall.

….

* * *

I was halfway to Ancient Runes when he attempted to sneak up on me.

"Expelliarmus," I flicked my wand at the piece of his exposed robe while he was sneaking behind a series of statues.

I heard the clatter of his wand dropping to the floor.

"Accio-wand," I smirked to myself.

He followed his wand out from his hiding spot and saw it land in my open hand.

"How in bloody hell do you do that?"

"How did you get another pair of glasses?"

He walked up to me. "In first year, I broke a pair so badly that oculus-reparo couldn't mend them right. Ever since then, I bring a backup pair with me."

I looked up at him. "That's very nerdy of you, Mr. Qudditch God," I laughed.

"Are you going to start calling me that?" He flashed me a lopsided grin, "Because I'm not opposed to the nickname."

"Sometimes you betray your own intelligence, Potter." I shook my head at him. "You should realize the intonation of someone's voice while being sarcastic."

"And being from the muggle world, you should know the rule three strikes and you're out."

"And how is that relevant?"

I saw his inside pocket of his robe wide open – the map halfway revealed. I quickly swapped it for his wand and stuffed it up the sleeve of my robe.

"One: my glasses." He counted on his fingers. "Two: my wand, and three: that last comment about being sarcastic about me being a quidditch God."

I had the map secured in my bag by the time he was done. "So… I'm out?" I raised an eyebrow as I stared up at him.

"That's right," His smile scared the hell out of me. It looked just like Lily's evil scheming face.

Before I had the chance to say or do anything I was being swung into the air and cradled like an overgrown child.

"Put me down!" I shrieked and kicked, while flailing my arms about.

He chuckled.

"It's not funny, Potter," I growled.

"It's like when you spray a cat with water," He continued laughing.

He carried me all the way to Ancient Runes.

"So what have we learned?" He said patronizingly.

"That guys don't have the intellect to fight fair so they use their size and strength to try to level the playing field."

"Say that you learned that the rule of that muggle sport applies to me."

"No," I huffed. "I will not say it."

"Say it, or I'll carry you all the way to your seat."

I scowled at him.

"So let's try this again: Azzura what have you learned?"

I grabbed hold of his tie and pretended to adjust it, then I slowly tightened it until it appeared as though I was constricting his Adam's apple. "Three strikes and you're out."

He let me go and I ran into the classroom to find a seat with anybody but him.

…

* * *

My Monday classes were all a blur by the time I reached the Great Hall for dinner. I sat down beside Lily as she and Rose spoke in hushed tones to one another.

"Azzura, you know what we're working with here, do you have any ideas?" Lily asked; her cousin staring at me with pleading eyes.

"I have two, but I don't think you'll like either." I responded while grabbing myself a piece of bread.

"All of our ideas are too involved," Rose frowned. "So you never know what I might be willing to try."

"Okay, so plan one: have Albus and your Aunt and Uncle, or any combo of those three, to put in a good word for Scorpius. If they vouch for him, it will be hard for your father to explode."

"And plan two?"

"Have him meet your mum and Lily's mum when they come up to Hogsmeade for dress shopping. The two of them can strong-arm your father into behaving himself." I glanced over at the two red-headed cousins.

They looked more like sisters.

"Of course, if you go with plan two, I suggest you writing to your mum first. So she knows all the facts before you have them meet him."

They stared at me wide-eyed.

"What? He seems like a very nice guy; respectful, reserved, introverted type. You don't think he'll make a good impression?"

"No, it's not that," Rose said wistfully.

"It's just, we spent hours strategizing and came up with nothing," Lily stated.

"And you sit down for two minutes and come up with a plan that might actually work." Rose got up from her seat and hugged to two of us tightly. "I'm off to the owlery." She smiled and almost skipped out of the Great Hall.

"I still think it'd be an interesting experiment to have Uncle Ron's memories of the Malfoy's obliviated," Lily shrugged while taking a forkful of her dinner.

…

* * *

I sat in the Head Mistress's office waiting for my detention sentence for the night to be announced. McGonagall went off to speak to Professor Longbottom about something, leaving me seated in front of her desk to gawk at her incredible office.

(DISCLAIMER: THIS QUOTE BELONGS THE JK ROWLING!)

\/

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind. Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind," I recited the words when I saw the Sorting Hat resting on a shelf.

"Where have I heard those words before?" Professor McGonagall asked as she re-entered the room.

"The Sorting Hat sang those words about my house the same year Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were sorted into Gryffindor," I said smiling at the Head Mistress.

"You'll be meeting them, and many others, soon - I heard." McGonagall sat at her desk.

"You heard? I thought it was your idea that I go to that ministry event the Potter's invited me to."

"They volunteered to take you – it was their idea." The Head Mistress dismissed my insinuation. "All I did was mention you to some of my former students."

I didn't know what to say. I truly thought she had asked the Potter's to take me.

_Oh Merlin, maybe James is right, and it is a set up._

"So, what are James and I doing for detention tonight?" I asked quietly.

"I'll let you know when Potter decides to show up," She answered – looking at her watch.

….

* * *

Ten excruciating minutes later…

James came stumbling into the office. "I apologize for my tardiness; I couldn't find something … something really important." He gingerly sat in the chair beside me.

"You need to work on your excuses, Mr. Potter." McGonagall commented.

"I was telling the truth; but still, I'm sorry, I should've realized the time and stopped my search earlier."

"Ten points will be deducted from Gryffindor. One for each minute you were late."

"That's fair," He stated softly.

"The two of you will be cleaning up and organizing the library tonight. The librarian is ill and I'd like for her to come back to the library in the same state as she left it."

…

* * *

"What were you looking for?" I asked, as James and I entered the library.

"I'm not going to tell you." He awkwardly sat down at a table and got up again.

"You lost the map… didn't you?" I looked at him in false horror.

"You know, this Seer thing is starting to lose its novelty." He sat back down.

"It's an ability – it doesn't possess or dispossess novelty."

"Whatever," He pinched the bridge of his nose.

I sat beside him at the table. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pissed that I lost it." He mumbled with his head down.

"Strike one," I smirked. "How about you answer what's truly bothering you. I know it's not just the map."

"I'm worried about quidditch."

"Strike two. Careful Potter, one more lie and you're outa here."

"Forget it, Azzura." He snapped. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay…" I started stacking the stray books we found on the table, sorting them by section in alphabetical order.

He got up from his chair and walked over to my side of the table.

"Need any help?"

"No," I stated over my shoulder.

"Would you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"What?" He mumbled something from behind me in which I couldn't make out.

"Nothing, I just asked if you and Lily helped Rosie?"

"Yeah," I narrowed my eyes at him. "She's got a plan now."

"That's good – why are you looking at me like that?"

"That's not what you said – you're covering what you actually said by asking about Rose."

"Am I invisible? Can you see right through me? Am I that transparent?" He asked agitated.

"No, you suck at lying." I turned around to face him.

His face dropped.

His whole energy was off – something was wrong and he wasn't telling me. I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I get a hug for being a terrible liar?"

I looked up at him. "Something's bothering you. You're really stressed and you don't have to tell me why – but know that if you wanted to talk – I'm here for you."

He cleared his throat. "Would you go to Hogsmeade with me?"


	14. Chapter 14: The Doe and The Stag

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Special shout out to twilightlover427, theherbflower, huflepuffgirl14, thechangeofseasons, and Books. Fluff. And Other Stuff, for reviewing! I love receiving your reactions and input – thank you for the support!

In this chapter, Azzura's abilities are going haywire! There is a lot of anticipation for the weekend because everyone's excited about going to Hogsmeade. Misty finds out about James asking Azzura to Hogsmeade. Lily convinces Azzura that James has feelings for her.

Let me know what you think! Read and Respond – Please!

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

_Did just ask me to go to Hogsmeade with him?_

"Okay," I answered quietly.

_Did I just say OKAY?!_

My face burned and my heart felt like it was going to break free of my chest.

"Great," he smiled looking down at me.

_Lily has to stop making bets about my personal life..._

….

* * *

I went to bed that night unsure of the past week I had spent at Hogwarts. I thought of James, and him asking me to Hogsmeade this weekend. I thought about how much this scared me. With the way things were going – I had become very weary of my visions. Maybe some of them _were _of the future. I shook head to get rid of the thoughts whirling around in my mind.

_Don't get ahead of yourself._ I mentally told myself.

That night I dreamed of a stag and a doe chasing each other in the Forbidden Forest.

…

* * *

James POV:

"How was detention last night?" Lysander asked as I drank from my goblet.

"Not that bad, we had to tidy up the library."

He shook his head at me and sucked on his front teeth. "You know that's not what I was asking about, mate."

"Then ask me what you really want to hear." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Did you ask her?"

I looked across the Great Hall and saw her sitting beside Lily. They were laughing with each other and her face scrunched up in this almost child-like manner. Her pretty hair pushed away from her face with a Ravenclaw headband – the morning sunlight shining through her waves illuminating them into a deep shade of scarlet like our Gryffindor red.

"So…" my friend prompted me to answered his question.

"Yes, I asked her."

"What did she say?"

"She said okay." I took a bite of my toast.

"You do realize she's going to be put through hell for going out with you."

I nearly choked on my breakfast.

"Who said we were dating?"

He raised his almost invisible eyebrows at me, "That's what asking someone to Hogsmeade is … a date." He spoke very slowly, "You know out of the two of you – you should be the one who is aware of that."

_Oh bloody Morgana, what have I done?_

"Listen mate, you're the one who suggested this. And no time did you mention it being a date. This was just so we could spend some time together – so the ministry event won't be so dreadful."

….

* * *

Azzura's POV:

Lily was telling me how Rose heard back from her mother. Apparently, my idea worked. Scorpius was to meet up with us after dress shopping during the Hogsmeade weekend two weeks from now.

"So what did you have to do for detention last night?" Lily asked as she grabbed a second muffin from the basket in front of us.

"It was interesting." All the anxiety I've been suppressing had bubbled up to the surface. "We had to organize and clean up the library." I ignored my nerves.

"What's so interesting about that? And why do you look like you need to hide somewhere?"

I took a deep breath. "You were right," I said flatly.

Her face dropped, "What are you saying?" She asked seriously. "Are you meaning to tell me…"

"He asked me to Hogsmeade," I smiled and felt the blush flooding over my face.

"Please," She grabbed me by the front of my robes. "Please, tell me you said yes?!"

"I said yes," I couldn't help but laugh.

She giggled. "This is perfect, first the ministry event, and now you're going to Hogsmeade together."

"Looks like you might actually win that bet, Lils," I smirked.

"Not only am I going to win the bet; I handpicked my future sister."

I nearly spit my pumpkin juice across the table.

"You're getting a little carried away Lily."

…

* * *

"Azzura, what did you get on the assignment?" Fae asked as we walked back into the castle from Herbology class.

"I got an O," I answered.

"Hey, do you want to be partners on the next project when the professor has us work in pairs?"Bianca interjected as she walked on the other side of me.

"I thought we were partners," Fae stated rather sadly.

"We are, but we both are pitiful in that class."

"To be honest, I like to work by myself." I attempted to ease the tension. "But, I'll look over your essays for the next assignment."

They agreed, and thanked me.

...

* * *

Entering the dungeons to get to Potions class ,I saw Medusa speaking to James. He had a smug look on his face, arms crossed and back leaning against the wall of the hallway.

"Azzura, come here, love." James waived me over.

I walked over cautiously, unsure of what I was stepping into.

"There she is," He said sweetly. He snaked his hands around my waste, and pulled me close. "You look stunning, as always." He kissed the top of my head.

Medusa's attempt on hiding the look of horror on her face was priceless. Although the look on my face was most likely just as funny – I was terribly confused and uncomfortable with James' behavior, but at the same time – I didn't want to stop him.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Potter tells me you're going to Hogsmeade with him this weekend?" Misty gave me one of her notorious 'turn-to-stone' gorgon gazes.

"You heard right," My smile grew wider. I looked up at his smiling face. "He asked me last night."

He squeezed me tighter. "Yeah, I had to make sure I asked her before anyone else did."

_The image of the vision I saw in the crystal ball about a week ago of the redhead with her head against James Potter's chest - her cheek resting on his Gryffindor tie._

"Don't make me sick," She rolled her eyes and stomped her way to our Potion's classroom.

I turned around and looked at him. "What was that?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I'm glad you didn't hit me for being so…"

"Handsy?" I smirked.

His face matched his house tie.

"Yeah," He ran his fingers through his hair. "She asked if I was going to Hogsmeade with anyone, and when I said that we were going together, she started saying how why would anyone want to go with you and that you're not pretty and all this other crap."

"You can tell we're close, right?" I scrunched my nose at him.

"Very," He nodded. "So I got angry and defensive, because I knew she was speaking out of jealously; not to mention, everything she said about you was complete bullocks, so I figured I should show her that she was wrong."

_One of my visions of James Potter and Lily Evans in the library came into mind. He defends her and tries to console her about being called the 'M' word (mudblood) while she's upset - hiding in her homework._

It was really strange how similar the two James Potter's; the one in my visions, and the one standing before me, were.

"Alright Prongs, let's get to Potion's class before Truddlemyer deducts house points." I started to make my way down the hall.

"Did you just call me Prongs?" He followed me.

"Yes, that was a very Prongs-like move you did," I laughed softly to myself.

"Really?" His whole face lit up.

"Yes, it's really weird – you two look identical and when you act like him it's hard to distinguish who I'm talking to." I tucked a stray wave behind my ear, and kept walking.

…

* * *

"Did you tell Medusa about James asking you to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"No, but James did, why?" I asked.

Her forehead crinkled and her eyes grew wide. "Did you tell him about the bet? I didn't know he could act – because whatever he did he scared her off – she just came over here asking out."

"No I didn't tell him. She asked him about Hogsmeade, he said I was going with him, and then she started to talk shit about me." I took a sip of pumpkin juice. "So he called me over to him in the hall outside of the potions classroom when I got to the dungeons."

"And…"

"He started acting all lovey-dovey with me, holding me in his arms, kissing the top of my head, telling me how beautiful he thinks I am. Talking about how he had to ask me to Hogsmeade right away before someone else snatched me up."

"And…" She squealed next me.

"And it was really nice of him to stick up for me," I shrugged.

"No, how did it feel? To pretend to be together in that short moment," She clapped her hands together.

I sighed. "It felt really good."

She threw her arms around me. "Oh Merlin, you even smell like him." She smirked.

"I know," I whined. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Because you're my future sister – it's inevitable." She smiled evilly.

I took out my wand. "Quit the future sister-in-law comments!" I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Come on, tell me you wouldn't want to be my sister?" She eyed me from behind her goblet.

"You are a crazy-lady, Lily." I shook my head at her. "I love you, but you're completely mad."

...

* * *

Sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts I doodled the doe and the stag from my dream across my parchment - they chased each other threw my notes on Patronus' and Animagi.

I listened to the professor speak about how we are going to have a lesson next week on casting the Patronus Charm.

"Now, the Patronus and Animagi section of this class will last a whole unit - I will recruit a select few from all my seventh year classes to work privately on perfecting the skills of being in touch with one's animal guardian and animal spirit."

_The stag and the doe raced through my mind. I'm in a room filled with unfamiliar students - the two animals now a silvery blue as they run around the room. The two returned to Lily Evans and James Potter. _

_"__Matching Patronus' - how peculiar."_

_"__Isn't that very rare?" _

_"Why did they get it and all I can produce is a sad stream of blue and silver sparks?" _

_"Doesn't a matching Patronus mean soul mates?" the reactions of the class overwhelmed my ears._

And everything went dark.

...

* * *

I woke up in a jolt, I sat up in a cot, not my blue decorated four poster in my dorm room. I rubbed my eyes and let them refocus - I was in the infirmary.

"Are you okay?"

I looked over towards the voice. "Lily?"

She gently smiled at me. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I got thrown from a Thestral." I said while I tried to recall the last thing I remember doing.

"You passed out in Defense Against the Dark Arts." She told me, holding my hand. "What happened?"

"I was taking notes and then I had a vision and I got lost."

"You were floating - you know?"

"What?"

"When I came in - you were floating above your cot." Her green eyes were watery and pained.

"Oh, I think I need to talk with Professor Willoakes," I groaned.

"The Divination Professor? Why do you need to speak with her?"

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, letting go of her hand.

"Something is up with my powers and I need to understand what's going on."

"You levitating - does that have something to do with this?"

"I think so - but I've only heard myths of that happening."

My old professors definitely withheld information from me - vital knowledge that I should know - and this was all the proof I needed to confirm those suspicions.


	15. Chapter 15: The Prophecy

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Special shout out to huflepuffgirl14 for reviewing, and tulip13, KateA001, Katalina Moreau, Pandieluv, and AliceStoneheart for following and/or favorite-ing the story - thank you for the support!

In this chapter, Azzura asks Professor Willoakes about the sporadic changes in her abilities. The answer is not exactly clear and is very unsettling. She tries to figure this all out and control her evolving talent while James is up to something…. dun. dun . dun … Haha Just kidding – but no really, what the hell is that boy up to?

Let me know what you think! Read and Respond – Please!

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

I wiped my brow with the sleeve of my robes as I entered the divination classroom.

"Professor?" I called for her as I looked around the small wooden tables. "Professor Willoakes? I held out my wand and whispered, "Lumos." My wand illuminated the surrounding area when I heard the clicking of beads hitting each other, and the chime of a dozen charm bracelets. "You weren't in your office, so I figured you'd be up here." I spun on my heels to face the professor.

"I've been waiting for you to come to me – looking for answers." She said in a gravelly voice. "Have a seat, Di Napoli." She sat at a table in the middle of the room.

"So you know what's going on with me?" I asked as I sat down across from her at the small wooden table.

She waived her wand and the candles in the room all flickered and the lamp on the table glowed alight. "Your powers are maturing," She peered at me from across the little table. Her large blue eyes surrounded by wrinkles twinkled with knowing that I had hoped she'd share.

"Does this happen to every witch or wizard or is this strictly a seer thing?" I asked while I observed her ancient face.

She laughed, "Azzura." She smiled, "Do you think anything peculiar that happens to you is because you're just an average witch?"

"A girl can hope – can't she?" I murmured as I combed my fingers through my hair.

"Tell me what has been happening to you."

I put my hands on the table and took a deep breath. "I've been having strange dreams that connect to my visions. I'll retrieve tiny glimpses of visions throughout the day. Professor Longbottom triggered a recollection of all my visions that had to do with him, meanwhile when I met Mr. Potter I caught images and feelings that were select and positive. Some of my visions are confusing – I cannot tell if they're of the past or future. I passed out in class earlier from being sucked into a vision and was reported to be levitating over my cot in the infirmary."

I saw her eyes flew up into their left corners. "Interesting," Professor Willoakes scratched her head from underneath her turban. "Any repetitive visions – not brought on by recollection, Professor Longbottom or Mr. Potter. Any visions that creep their way back naturally?"

"Yes, there have been three, so far. One is of Lily Evans and James Potter – I had the other day. They're in the library and he's consoling her. The other is of a stag and a doe which I think also relates to Lily Evans and James Potter, because those were their patronus forms."

"And the third?" She asked while summoning a crystal ball from across the room.

"The third is strange. It is the first time I've experienced a vision from the perspective of someone in the vision."

"Walk me through it."

"It's a girl's perspective, she's on the grounds outside of the castle; I can see the lake in the distance. She's walking towards a guy, he looks like James Potter. They share an embrace and a romantic moment. I can feel her feelings towards him. Comfort, happiness, love; I get these kind of emotions when I have visions of soul mates."

"It seems as though you know when this takes place."

"But I don't – I can't tell which James Potter it is in the vision, and not being able to see the girl, I cannot affirm whether it's Lily Evans or someone else."

The Professor advised me to get out a quill and parchment. I pulled the materials out from my bag when I saw her working through the clouded orb in front of her. Her hands hovered over the crystal ball as she announced in a deep voice that was not her own.

"Danger will come,

Peace will be shaken,

Beware the darkness

Or she'll be taken.

Guardians will fly from the ashes

Though they are to fail.

For they have been studied and stopped through their falters,

But there will be new talent to hail.

The two chosen will rise;

The world, and the emperor,

Behind a quarrelling guise.

They're bound by fate,

Two lions - a pride - equals in every way.

There will come the date

When they must unite.

Two souls of the universe to complete the cycle.

Success will come if they will fight.

Then peace will return,

And the doe and the stag reign the forest once more.

As the ones before them; the chosen will learn."

The Professor's hands flew from above the divination tool and dropped onto the table top. Her eyes re-focused and when she spoke once more, her voice was hers.

"Did you get it all?" She asked.

I checked over my parchment to see the prophecy I scratched down. "Looks like."

"Now, listen here, child. I want you to be alert for any clues to what that means, you need to decipher that as soon as possible. I advise you to work on strengthening your new abilities; free time should be devoted to card readings, meditation, and crystal-work. Be aware when you're around people who've appeared frequently in your visions – see if with or without physical contact you can see their pasts, or feel their feelings."

"Okay…" I didn't feel better. Not even a little bit.

"I'll explain this all to the Head Mistress. I think she ought to know about your new developments."

"Okay, but don't you think I ought to know about my new developments?" My heart started to plummet into my stomach.

She handed me the crystal ball that she had used and smiled. "You ought to know, but it'll be yourself to inform you of your broadening talent. You'll know when it's strong enough to be clear."

_Great, that wasn't completely useless and vague._

….

* * *

I headed for the Room of Requirement. I couldn't come up with a more private and quiet place to think. There were some strange aspects of this prophecy that I needed to take a closer look at. I paced in front of the giant tapestry and grabbed hold of the door as soon as it appeared.

I walked into the room and started to unload my parchment and the crystal ball the professor gave me. I had the ball sitting in its stand and was placing my deck of tarot cards on the table when I was stopped by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

_Oh joy, company..._

I looked up to see James and Lysander sitting on the sofa across from me. Both were staring; and that was when it had hit me that they probably heard of my trip to the infirmary, and now I had just barged in on them with all my fortunetelling stuff.

_Well now I must really look like a weirdo._

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"Hello," they said back.

"I can go," I started to put my stuff away. "I'm sorry to disturb you two - I was lost in thought."

I threw my bag over my shoulder and started heading towards the door when I was caught by my wrist. I turned around to be taken aback by James' hazel eyes piercing through me – as though silently imploring what is wrong.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Do you want to rethink that answer? Because Lily already came to talk to me about how she's worried about you." He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "And I heard about what happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I'm okay," I held my free hand up as if swearing an oath. "I promise. I just don't know what's going on with my powers lately."

"Is there anything I can do," He frowned. "To help – I mean."

"No, I just need some time to think and focus my energy – that's the only way I'll figure this whole thing out." I withdrew my arm from his gentle grasp. "But thank you."

...

* * *

Scratching away at my parchment in my favorite corner of the library, I scribbled notes of my initial thoughts from the prophecy Professor Willoakes foretold.

"_**Or she'll be taken." – Who is she?**_

"_**But there will be new talent to hail." – New talent = young people – students?**_

"_**The two chosen will rise;" – Two significant. Two students = new talent.**_

"_**Two lions - a pride - equals in every way." – What is the relation to lions?**_

"_**Two souls of the universe to complete the cycle." – Check for upcoming astronomical anomalies.**_

"_**And the doe and the stag reign the forest once more." – The Potters? Lily Evans and James Potter; monitor and log all visions referring to the doe and stag.**_

The words haunted me for the rest of the week. I had become so determined to sort this all out that the weekend had sneaked up on me.

…

* * *

Friday: Dinner time

The Great Hall...

I was sitting beside Lily explaining how I needed to practice my card reading and other forms of divination skills.

"So that's why you've been so busy with meditation," Lily commented.

"Yes, Professor Willoakes said that it'll help strengthen my new abilities."

"Interesting," She sipped from her goblet. "So will you read my cards?"

"Of course, I have to read your brother's and Lysander's twice a week in class. It'd be nice to read a girl's cards for a change."

"What are their readings about?"

"Not much – they don't focus on the cards enough when they shuffle. Without focus the reading is very week."

"Typical," She laughed next to me. "The two of them have the combined attention span of a cat surrounded by shiny objects."

I chuckled and threw my hair over my shoulder.

Lily's face stilled. She grabbed my arm and squeezed very hard.

"Lily? What is it?"

"Why is my brother coming over here with a scrolled up piece of parchment – face redder then I've ever seen?"

"Oh he didn't tell you? That's your wedding invitation." I smirked at her.

"One day you say those exact words in a serious tone, Azzura, you'll see."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Okay, sure, Lily."

I took a gulp from my goblet as Lily spoke to me about the upcoming quidditch matches; suggesting, that we should support James' and Albus' teams over Hufflepuff but Ravenclaw first and foremost.

Warm breath was tickling my neck and ear when I had heard his voice from behind me. "Read it over, it's about tomorrow. Dress warm and come prepared to talk because I know you're hiding things from me." He whispered over my shoulder.

He placed the parchment into my hand and squeezed my hand to affirm my grip around the scroll and left.

I looked down at the small scrolled up piece of parchment secured around it was a blue ribbon – my blue ribbon.

"Azzura Potter; sounds nice – doesn't it?" Lily smiled.

I ignored her delusions of grandeur and opened the scroll.

_**Dear Seer Di Psychopath,**_

_**Tomorrow we are going to Hogsmeade. It's too late to back out. Dress warmly, the village can get chilly. Wear comfortable shoes – we'll be doing a lot of walking around, and I know you're not fond of me carrying you. I'll pick you up outside the entrance to Ravenclaw tower in the morning so we can eat breakfast together.**_

_**Be sure you're out of excuses – I'm making you explain to me what was going on the other day in the ROR.**_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Quidditch God**_

_**PS: I know you have the map – bring it or else.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Hogsmeade

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Special shout out to huflepuffgirl14 and Shae1511 for reviewing, and awkwardHanna for following and/or favorite-ing the story - thank you for the support!

In this chapter, it's HOGSMEADE WEEKEND! And …. Like usual Azzura is over-analyzing her feelings about James.

Let me know what you think! Read and Respond – Please!

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

_**Dear Seer Di Psychopath,**_

_**Tomorrow we are going to Hogsmeade. It's too late to back out. Dress warmly, the village can get chilly. Wear comfortable shoes – we'll be doing a lot of walking around, and I know you're not fond of me carrying you. I'll pick you up outside the entrance to Ravenclaw tower so we can eat breakfast together.**_

_**Be sure you're out of excuses – I'm making sure you explain what was going on the other day in the ROR.**_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Quidditch God**_

_**PS: I know you have the map – bring it or else.**_

I had read the note over and over that night. I crumpled it up in my fist, and shook my head, biting my tongue to stop myself from growling.

_What am I doing?_

I unfurled my fist and flattened out the rumpled piece of parchment. I peeked outside my bed curtains, all the other beds had their curtains drawn closed, and I could hear the sound of Stephanie's snores over everyone else's deep breathing. I closed the bed hangings once more and threw myself forward onto my bed so that I was flat on my stomach. I had my wand on lumos, settled into my blankets, as I examined the note James had given me during dinner.

_What is wrong with me?!_

I observed the curvature of his handwriting hoping to find an answer as to why I couldn't stop looking at the creased piece of parchment. It didn't make sense at all why this was bothering me so much! It was just the usual things James says – the usual way he speaks to me. A note addressed and signed with his usual arrogant idiotic nicknames.

_But it's not __**just **__that …_

There was something endearing and sweet about this piece of parchment. Even the way he delivered the note. The message scrolled up neatly, secured with the blue ribbon he had stolen from me. The way the note orders me what to do, but in this way, as though he's looking out for me. And the way his breath felt on my neck….

_Why is it attractive that he found out that I have the map?_

I fell asleep contemplating that stupid piece of parchment – and all the conflicting unexpected emotions that came along with it.

…

* * *

"Azzura?"

"Dear Merlin, Azzura!"

"Azzura wake up!"

I had awoken to the shrill squeals, and giggling of Fae and Bianca.

"What?" I stretched.

"James Potter is sitting in the common room!"

My eyes flew wide open, and I jolted upright. "He's what?" I squeaked as I touched my crazy frizzy bed head. "What's time is it?"

"Seven o'clock," Bianca emphasized with the click of her tongue.

"He must really be excited to spend the day with you," Fae added.

I sprung out of bed and started rummaging through my trunk. "Oh crap, oh crap. I'm screwed." I looked up from the mess I was making. "Stall him!" I ordered to their quizzical stares.

"Lily is babysitting him," Fae stated.

"She figured you weren't up yet," Bianca said. She was examining a black leather jacket I had thrown onto my bed. "You should wear this."

"Yeah?"

Fae nodded and threw a red peplum top at me. "Yes, that, with a pair of muggle jeans and that top."

"He said dress warm."

"So wear a cardigan under the jacket."

"And bring along a scarf and hat."

"And mittens!" Fae added.

"I don't have mittens."

…

* * *

"How do I look?" I asked once I was dressed and ready to go.

"You look perfect," Bianca commented.

"Lovely," stated Fae.

I looked at my reflection in the standing mirror in the corner of our dorm room. I adjusted my black beret that I was wearing and took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting." I grabbed my purse and tapped my jacket's inside pocket to reassure myself that I had my wand on me.

Walking down the stairs towards the common room I could hear Lily, speaking to her brother. "There she is." She announced in a sing-song voice.

I looked over towards the direction of her voice and saw James rise from his seat silently, his eyes on me, mouth slightly agape.

"Hey," I smiled. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting." I walked up to him.

"You look," He smiled. "You look…"

"I look," I prompted. I glanced up at his face, it was mercilessly unreadable.

"Like a muggle."

I flicked a stray tuft of his wild hair away from his glasses and turned away from him. "You know," I said over my shoulder. "Do you always sweet-talk the girls you take to Hogsmeade?"

He ran after me.

I paced myself on the spiral staircase that leads to the hallway of the sixth floor. Listening to the sound of his footsteps that had followed me down the stairs I couldn't help but smile. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, he cornered me.

"So…" He looked at me intently through his glasses.

He had one hand on my shoulder and the other against the wall, boxing me in.

"So … What?" I asked.

"Is this going to be a good day, or should I go back upstairs and tear apart your room looking for it?"

"I have it – Potter, so stop threatening to destroy parts of Ravenclaw tower." I neared closer to his face.

"So are you going to give back what you took?" We were practically nose to nose.

"Eventually," I smirked. He was a breath away and his eyes were half closed.

I broke free of him and slipped into the portal. "By the way," I said as I had entered the hallway.

"By the way that was a tricky move you pulled back there." He said while walking beside me.

"No, by the way – you couldn't get into my dorm room even if you tried."

"Oh really? Because I remember tucking you into your bed the night you recalled visions for me."

My face dropped. "Yeah, how'd you do that?"

"I had you," He smiled while running a hand through his hair. "I guess you can say I found a loophole."

…

* * *

James helped me up into the carriage that he somehow got for just the two of us. The others were packed with five or six students per carriage.

"So where are you taking me in Hogsmeade?" I asked as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Is there anywhere you specifically want to go?" He looked over at me.

"I would like to see the shrieking shack but otherwise – you show me the places you like to go."

"Sounds like a tour." He squeezed me into a side hug. "Just call me your tour guide James Sirius Potter – Quidditch God."

"You are such a cheese ball," I scoffed.

"You just hate that you can't argue the fact that I'm a Quidditch God."

"Sure, that's what it is." I rolled my eyes.

…..

* * *

James had shown me all the best places in Hogsmeade – we went to Zonko's, the quidditch supply store, the book shop, Honeyduke's, the Shrieking Shack, and many more.

He bought us a bunch of amazing sweets that we tasted in Honeyduke's. I had to say although the bookstore was incredible and the sweets delicious. I loved the quidditch supply best. His face lit up as he explained to me the kind of broom he was saving for. We walked through the shop and he babbled on and on about the different teams he was hoping to hear from at the end of the school year. It was really sweet to hear how passionately he spoke when it came to the sport.

"Next stop, The Three Broomsticks." He announced, as he walked backwards facing me.

"Some hot chocolate would be perfect right now," I smiled at him.

"No – you must have a butter beer – its tradition." He smirked and turned back around so his back was facing me.

I caught up to him so we were walking side-by-side. He didn't say anything – just gently interlocked his fingers with mine. I felt as though everything inside of my body was put in fast-forward.

Smiling like an idiot I seemed to have floated along the streets of Hogsmeade with James walking beside me, holding my hand, enjoying the quiet. My smile grew wider when I saw Medusa Misty and her two goons walking on the side of the street opposite of us.

…

* * *

Sitting at a table in The Three Broomsticks, I couldn't help but think about how many times I had seen the pub in my visions. James put our drinks on the table and sat down beside me.

"Thanks for the butter beer," I smiled at him.

He brushed my hair away from my face and around to my opposite shoulder and then leaned close. "You're welcome," He almost whispered into my ear. "Medusa followed us in," He informed me. I could feel him smile his lips were so close to my neck. "She's watching us," He whispered. I giggled feeling ticklish by his whispers.

I felt his soft lips pressed against my cheek and they trailed their way up my cheekbone.

My face felt as though it was on fire.

"That'll shut her up," He said rather amusedly. As he spoke softly into my ear, he brushed his lips briefly over my neck, and let go of me. "So what shall we toast to?" He grabbed hold of his butter beer.

"To our dreams after Hogwarts," I raised my glass.

"Cheers," He said, as we clinked our glasses of butter beer.

I sipped the sweet drink and tried to recover from the feel of his lips touching my skin.

"So what are your dreams after Hogwarts? I told you about mine – but you never shared with me what you want to do."

"I want to use my gift for good – to help people. Maybe work as an auror until a position at Hogwarts opens up."

"You – a Professor?" He sipped his butter beer. "Professor Di Napoli – I can see you being a teacher."

"You can?" I asked.

"Yes, you're basically a genius, and you have the right temperament for it. I'm sure McGonagall would love to have you as head of house for Ravenclaw – someone young and relatable – yet still an authority figure, the students would love you."

….

* * *

We talked about our dreams and goals for life after Hogwarts for a few hours. It was unbelievable that we wanted so many of the same things.

We wanted to travel the world and see all the same places.

We both wanted to find the right person and have a family.

We both wanted to be trained to be aurors and be recruited for the Order of the Phoenix.

We both wanted to be selected in the DADA top percentile of our year so we can get further training and learn to produce a corporeal patronus and become animagi.

…

* * *

"I hope you had a good time today." James stated as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I did, you're a good tour guide." I smirked.

"Yeah, Lysander made a huge deal about me taking you here this weekend."

"Why? Did the two of you have plans?"

"No, it's just, normally, when two people go to Hogsmeade together – it's a date."

I stopped where I was. "Whereas today…"

"Today was just for us to spend some time together. To get to know each other better before being paraded in front of the entire magical elite at the Ministry event."

My heart had sunken slowly into my stomach. "Right, that was a good idea."

_I am such a moron… _

"Plus, I really want to show Medusa that what she says about you is wrong."

"Thank you. It's nice, that you're trying to stick up for me." I said halfheartedly.

"Well, you know she's wrong." He stared down at me.

"Of course I do, she says how I'm untalented and un-loveable."

"But you're far more talented than her," He tucked my hair behind my ear. "And you are by far the prettiest seventh year."

_Then why wasn't this a date?_

I forced myself to smile. "That's really sweet of you to say, James." Searching through my bag I pulled out a piece of old parchment. "Here," I offered it to him.

"Thanks," He flashed me his iconic lopsided grin. He took the map off my hands. "You know, you're right – I have to keep track of this better."


	17. Chapter 17: It Was Not a Date -His Words

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

I apologize that it's been a while since my last update – I try to write as often as I can but I've had some crazy stuff going on at home that has kept me otherwise preoccupied.

Special shout out to Books. Fluff . and other stuff and Light1172 for reviewing, and Shae1511, TaylorWine, terri . scott .944, Gabbigirl and callum. foster . 82 for following and/or favorite-ing the story - thank you for the support!

In this chapter, it is still Hogsmeade weekend – picking up to where the previous chapter left off.

Let me know what you think! Read and Respond – Please!

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Lily asked as I sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"It was great 'til we made our way back," I mumbled.

"What happened?"

Thinking of her bet – I took a piece of parchment from my purse. "Do you have a quill?"

"Yes, and I also have ears that work perfectly fine – what is this about?" She handed me her quill from her school bag and a bottle of ink.

I scribbled down on the parchment in tiny letters.

**It was not a date. His words.**

I handed the scrap piece of parchment to her.

She looked up at me over the note and crushed it in one hand. "You wanted it to be – didn't you?" She said in a sympathetic tone that triggered just how upset I was.

I nodded – praying that the tears would not come.

"Oh, Azzura," She threw her arms around me. "He is such an idiot." She loosened her grip on me and squinted at me in an inquisitive way. "Did it feel like a date?"

"Yes, he got us our own carriage, he showed me all around the village, bought us sweets from Honeyduke's, held my hand as we walked around," I managed a deep breath. "Not to mention when he noticed Medusa in The Three Broomsticks."

"What happened in The Three Broomsticks?" She raised an eyebrow at me and proceeded to perform a vanishing charm on my note.

"You know how he spoke into my neck and ear when he gave me the piece of parchment last night at dinner?"

"Yes," She looked half excited and half grossed out.

"Imagine that, with kissing my face." I pointed, "Here to there," from my jaw to my temple. "And after all the close proximity friendliness he proceeded to ask me about my dreams for after school is over and buy me butter-beers and share his hopes for the future. We talked for hours and hours and had so much in common and I don't know…"

"And then he said it wasn't what your day blatantly seemed to be and he dropped you off here for supper?" She reminded me of Lily Evans in that moment – the look of annoyance and disgust plastered across her face.

I grabbed a piece of bread off the table and started to pick at it. "It seems as though he had a similar idea to you when it comes to Medusa."

"Hmmm?" Lily implored with her mouth full.

"He said it was so that we could spend time together before the ministry event. But then he said how he wants to prove her wrong and that everything she says about me is complete bullshit and that I am so talented and the prettiest girl in seventh year. I'm telling you, the mixed signals he's sending should be punishable." I stuffed my mouth with bread.

Lily shook her head horizontally back and forth; staring across the hall towards the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. "My brother is such an arse, he feels for you but doesn't want to admit it."

"But …But that… I mean..." I couldn't find a way to refute her theory.

"It makes sense," She stared - knowingly.

"But what if … What if he never admits it?"

"I'll figure out something."

And with that the mad scientist grin crept its way back onto Lily's face. I knew nothing good would come of it.

Not even halfway through dinner, otherwise, close to the end of Lily discussing her day - which was monopolized by Ravenclaw quidditch practice, that two large hands were firmly grasping my shoulders.

"Hey, Lils, I think Azzura has had enough quidditch talk for the day – I'm borrowing her for a while – okay," He announced.

Lily snarled at him – I knew it was a pet peeve of hers to be interrupted.

"Maybe she doesn't want to go with you, James." Her eyes narrowed.

"Ah, but, you see, she promised that we'd discuss something and we didn't get around to it while in Hogsmeade."

"Great," I drawled. "I was hoping you forgot."

…

* * *

We walked out the Great Hall and headed down the corridor that leads to the moving staircases.

"You know, I don't mind talking about quidditch. I used to play, when I studied in Italy."

"Really – you did?" He suddenly stared down upon me as if he had just noticed I was walking beside him.

"Yes, but the school I went to in New York didn't have quidditch teams – they don't even teach their first years how to fly."

"Why not?" James asked appearing insulted.

"They don't have a pitch or grounds to fly – It was under Manhattan. Not exactly a good place to have eleven year olds zooming around on broomsticks."

"So what position did you play?"

"Started out as a keeper but then replaced my captain as a beater."

"A beater? Surely you were better off at the goal hoops."

"No, I was a much better beater. I could tell who was going to make a move where, when and then would interrupt the play just in time."

"Cheater – not everyone on the pitch is a seer, Di Napoli."

"Who said anything about reading palms and premonitions?" I smirked.

He stopped and simply gazed at me – clearly not believing my word.

"Believe what you want, Potter, but just know arrogance and ignorance do not mix well." I continued walking and turned at the end of the hall to see the large old tapestry.

…

* * *

By the time James entered the room I was seated on one of the sofas.

"What was that back there?" He demanded as he walked in front of me.

"What was what?" I glanced up at him.

"That comment about arrogance and ignorance not mixing well."

"You know, you seem to imply very often that I use my gift as a way to hold an advantage over others."

He huffed as if he was about to say something and then snapped his mouth shut.

"Maybe in your head that's why I'm not a Gryffindor – I don't have the high moral standards to wear the red and gold."

"No," He scraped both hands through his hair and tugged at it a little. "That's not what I mean by it at all."

"Then what _do_ you mean by it?" I raised my voice to match his.

"I don't know," he sighed. "If I had the abilities you have – I'd be tempted to use them for my own profit, I know – me." He pointed to himself." I bleed red and gold and yet that urge suits more likely to some opportunistic Slytherin prick."

"You know just because we are placed into one house does not mean we do not possess attributes that are associated with a different house. The sorting hat almost put me in Gryffindor – said I had the heart of a lion but he asked me a question to finalize his decision."

"And what did the hat ask you?"

"What do I follow more often – my brain or my heart? I answered that I listen to my head far more often than my heart and that's when he shouted aloud Ravenclaw."

"That hat never asked me any questions – just made statements like 'a sharp mind like yours would do well in Ravenclaw' and 'clever wizards thrive in Slytherin' but the hat did not give me any options." James walked around the coffee table and sat on the sofa beside me.

"The hat said the same things to your father but was heavily deliberating between Slytherin and Gryffindor for him," I stated.

"I only knew that it was down between those two houses for him – I didn't know the reasons."

"No, I mean the sorting hat made those exact points about your father and you just mentioned that it had said the same to you."

He adjusted his glases."So what happened the other day? I know something was going on but I didn't want to force it out of you in front of Lysander."

My eyes were fixed upon the flame of one of the candles on the wooden coffee table. "My powers are maturing – which means I'm developing new facets to my divination skills that I did not previously know I had the capability to perform."

"How do you know this?"

"After I passed out in DADA I went to Professor Willoakes for advice. She made it sound as though I'm a lot more powerful than I had originally thought and then something happened."

"What happened?"

"Well, she listened to the strange things I have been experiencing since I've started studying at Hogwarts and then she asked me a few questions and brought out a crystal ball for what I thought would be clarity – she announced a prophecy that is somehow relevant to all this or at least relevant to me and some of the visions I've been having."

"What is it? Do you remember what she said? Did you write it down?" He scooted closer to me on the sofa.

"I wrote it down." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Maybe a fresh pair of eyes will find something I've overlooked._

I opened my purse and pulled out the parchment.

He studied the piece of parchment for a few minutes. When he was done examining the words on the page I stated my suspicions.

"I think it has something to do with your grandparents."

His eyes lit up. "Yes, at the end. The mentioning of the doe and the stag – I was thinking the same thing."

"Not only that, but I've been having repeated visions of them, and when I passed out in class I got lost in a vision of the two of them casting their patronus charms. Plus I've been having dreams of a stag and a doe."

His face scrunched up and he scratched behind his left ear. "Why haven't you told me this before?"

"Because I've been a little preoccupied focusing on figuring this out, and strengthening my new abilities – not to mention being confused by your recent behavior to remember that you'd be interested in knowing about this." The words came falling out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"My behavior," He furrowed his eyebrows at me. "What do you mean my behavior? We called a truce – hell, I've been thinking that I have been acting really nice towards you lately. So what did I do now that is bothering you?"

"I'm not saying you haven't been nice to me, but this thing you've got going with 'proving Misty wrong' it's confusing and I'm not sure I understand it, is all."

"What's there to understand? She's called Medusa for a reason and is acting like her aptly given nickname – you're important to me and I don't want her messing with you. Or worse, I don't want you to start believing what she says about you."

"Yes, I understand that you're being protective but recently you've been acting more than just protective of me – you make it seem to her that we're together but we're not. You take me on what most would call 'a date' but it wasn't. What am I suppose to believe or say or do with all of this?"

He stood up from his place on the sofa. "It is what I told you it is – I want to prove her wrong."

"Yes, but by what? Pretending to be in love with me when you only see me as a friend? How is that proving her wrong, James? It only makes it _appear_ that what she's saying isn't true, and as much as I know, on my own, that she's wrong – how are you proving anything if it's just a facade?"

"I'm proving to her she's wrong whether it's pretending or not – I'm proving it to you by putting her in her place, and in the meantime getting to know you. I know they are two completely different settings on a scale of relationships but I figured you're worth the time to show that someone would care enough to spend time with you, hanging out, talking, sharing things like we discussed in The Three Broomsticks. Truly wanting to be around you because of who you are than just pretending like you're a snogging buddy, or a quick shag. You're not that kind of girl. I thought you understood that I was doing this because we're friends and I care about you but if you're not appreciating me doing this for you than I'll stop. You'll be nothing more than Lily's mate and a fellow seventh year."

Before I could say anything he was gone, and I was sitting by myself in the Room of Requirement.


	18. Chapter 18: You're the Best

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

This Fanfic has reached 2,500 views! Thank you all for reading!

Special shout out to Light1172, Luuh2311, and Ashley Hamilton for following and/or favorite-ing the story - thank you for the support!

In this chapter, Azzura goes looking to make a fool of herself. She gets unexpected advice and help, from someone we haven't heard from in a while. Azzura breaks into the Gryffindor common room. James inspires a breakthrough on figuring out the prophecy.

Let me know what you think! Read and Respond – Please!

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

* * *

The sinking feeling in my heart that had started when James ran out of the Room of Requirement had brought me into such an inner turmoil that it took me a while to be able to talk.

"How could someone who's so infuriating make you feel like a terrible person for being mad at him in the first place?"

Lily picked her head up from her books and smiled, her weary eyes illuminated by the fading fire in the common room.

"You two are more similar than you think."

"No we're not – I was being truthful about my feelings and instead of thinking about the point I made," I fidgeted in my seat. "He kept yelling and talking in circles as if _**I **_was the crazy person."

"Azzura?" Lily bit her lower lip.

"Yes, Lily?"

"What happened to the I'll-figure-out-something plan?"

"It slipped out of my mouth," I huffed. "To be honest I regretted saying it the moment I realized I mentioned it aloud." I rubbed my temples.

"You know what you must do – right?" Lily began to put away her homework she was working on while James and I were in the Room of Requirement.

"What?" I dreaded her answer.

"You need to apologize to him." Her shoulders tensed. "Be extra nice to him, and as much as it pains me to say this, stroke his ego – get back in his good graces." Lily sat up in her armchair and slid her books into her schoolbag.

_Ugh, I don't think James needs anyone amplifying his ego…_

"Look, Azzura, my brother has never paid attention to a girl like he pays attention to you – maybe he's confused by you. Or, maybe, he sends mixed signals because he's unsure of how he feels – which would explain his little speech about protecting you and getting to know you or how he cares for you – sounds like he has feelings for you but just isn't ready to say or do anything about it yet."

I knew she was right – that he had good intentions, regardless of how unclear those intentions maybe, I had to apologize. I rose from my seat by the fire and gripped hold of my wand.

"Cover for me, Lils."

"You're coming back – right?" Lily looked around the vacant common room.

"Yes, but it's passed curfew." I tapped the top of my head with my wand – casting the disillusionment charm.

"That's right," Lily lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "You go make this right. I'm not losing that bet to Medusa," She whispered while pointing to the stairs.

…

* * *

I hurried down the corridors wishing that I didn't give back the Marauder's Map to James earlier. Although the portrait of The Fat Lady was on the same floor as the enchanted door knocker, it was on the opposite side of the castle.

I turned a corner and there was Albus swinging his arms absentmindedly - looking to be rather bored. I stopped my steps when he perked his head up - wand out.

"Whose there?" He asked the empty hallway.

I contemplated revealing myself - as a prefect, he would know the password to the other house's common rooms, but he can also deduct house points and land me in even more detentions with McGonagall.

_My apologies to my house._

"Hey, Albus, what's the password to the Gryffindor common room?" I asked.

He looked all around to find where my disembodied voice came from. After circling around twice he scratched the top of his head.

"Who said that?"

"It's me," I tapped the top of my head with my wand. "Azzura."

"What are you doing out of Ravenclaw tower after curfew?" He asked softly.

That is something I admired Albus for - he was a very patient person. It must be from always getting stuck between James' and Lily's more boisterous personalities.

"I really messed up," I said with a grimace. I loathed admitting to being in the wrong.

"If you're talking about James - he too is beating himself up over your argument." His green eyes twinkled with an understanding.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"He came passed here about an hour ago - he was pretty steamed, until I asked what was bothering him."

"Really? Because I think I spooked him."

"What did you do to get him so upset?"

"I was annoyed with him and I accidentally got myself into the 'what are you truly proving' talk with him about the way he acts when we're around Misty."

Albus restrained a chuckle. "Oh, you really freaked him out."

"But you said that he was beating himself up for our argument."

"Well, yes, he felt guilty that he got insulted - he understood, retrospectively of course, that you weren't looking to start a row."

I looked down at the floor.

_So when did Lily, AND, Albus become my relationship shrinks?_

"You're looking to apologize - aren't you?" Albus questioned sweetly.

I nodded my head - unable to find the words.

"Dumbledore's Army," He smirked.

"I'm sorry - what?"

"Dumbledore's Army," Albus said quietly. "That's the password. You didn't hear it from me. Now make sure you get back to Ravenclaw Tower at a reasonable hour - your prefects are not on duty tonight - so there's a less likely chance you'll get caught at the door knocker."

I stared at him - unable to believe what he had just told me.

"What? James and Lily aren't the only ones who break the rules." His smile broadened.

"Thank you, Albus." I recaste the disillusionment charm.

"And don't get caught," He warned in a whisper.

...

* * *

I stood in front of The Fat Lady's Portrait - unaware of how the other house entry-ways worked. I observed her in her gilded gold frame, awkwardly hoping she'd notice my presence.

I cleared my throat in hopes that she'd ask for the password.

"Who's there?" She bellowed.

"Uhhhh ... Dumbledore's army?" I said in practically a question.

The portrait swung open and I climbed through the portal.

The Gryffindor common room was similar to Ravenclaw tower. Instead of the large bookshelves lining the room between the windows, and the study area, the room was spaced out with more cushy chairs and little tables, along with armchairs and sofas surrounding the hearth of their fireplace. I searched the red and gold common room for any students; it appeared to be empty until I heard noise coming from one of the dormitory doors.

I backed up into a wall, and steadied my breath.

The door had swung open to reveal a tired James - wearing red pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He walked down the stairs into the common room while rubbing his eyes.

I stood their awkwardly unsure of how to show myself to him, I tried to think of the least freaky way of letting him know I was there.

He threw himself into an armchair in the corner of the room. He looked as though he had been tossing and turning in bed moments earlier.

I coughed quietly.

"Lysander, go back to bed - I'm fine, I just couldn't fall asleep."

"No, It's me," I stepped towards him, "Azzura."

"Although an accurate and frightening imitation of her, mate, really - I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

I tapped my wand to my head to prove him wrong. Then I walked across the room and sat in the chair beside him.

"Lysander isn't here, James."

I looked at his messy bed head (not much of a difference from his daytime normal messy hair) and noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Ah, you know," I smiled. "I found a loophole." I quoted him from this morning, when I had asked him how he had gotten into my dormitory last week.

"Nice - what do you want?"

"I came here to apologize, I didn't want us fight."

"I started it. If I didn't get so defensive - wait." He ran a hand through his wild hair. "Did you just apologize?"

"Yes, and it sounded as though you were about to apologize as well."

"No," he scoffed.

"Oh really? Because what else could have 'I started it - If I didn't get so defensive' meant?"

"Who said that?" He smirked.

"You did," I stated. "Why aren't you wearing your glasses?" I asked distractedly.

"Oh," He took them out of the pocket of his pajama bottoms. "It's a good thing you reminded me, otherwise I would've fallen asleep on them and then they'd get all bent and weird."

He was fumbling with them - trying to unfold the arms of his glass, he dropped them onto the floor.

"You're blind," I stood up. "I'll get them." I picked them up and stepped closer towards him.

I placed the glasses onto his face, when he grabbed my hand.

"So are you going to help me with my glasses every time we make nice after a fight?" He laughed.

"You know, a thank you would've been nice," I smirked at him.

He pulled me by my arm and before I knew it I was in his lap with his arms around my waist.

"Thank you," He said childishly.

I giggled. "You're welcome, Potter."

He pulled me close and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

When he broke the embrace he smiled his lopsided, mischievous ,smirk and tilted his head. "Call me James."

"No," I shook my head back and forth.

"Are you looking to start another pointless argument tonight?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"If I recall correctly - I apologized and you didn't. You really wanna push your luck - Mr. Quidditch God?"

"Have I ever told you that you're the best?" He asked, beaming.

"No, that seems to be something you've kept to yourself."

"Well, I mean it. Which is really special because you're not a Gryffindor - and Gryffindor is the best house."

"What makes Gryffindor the best house? Why couldn't it be Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, or Hufflepuff?"

He smirked. "I wouldn't continue down that road, love, you're in the lion's den - remember?"

I stared at him, "Merlin, you're brilliant."

A look of realization settled onto his face. "The prophecy - two lions."

"Two Gryffindors," I grabbed James face and kissed his cheek. "I have to go write that down and look at my other notes." I got out of his lap and tapped the top of my head with my wand. "Goodnight James," I kissed his forehead.

I was just about to climb into the portrait hole when I heard him murmuring.

"We should argue more often."


	19. Chapter 19: Trials

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!`

Special shout out to Shae1511, and Books. Fluff. and Other Stuff for reviewing! I love reading you reactions and feed back! Also, special thanks to jannnnnu, and decoractingscheme, and LovexPandasxandxPie for following and/or favorite-ing the story - thank you for the support!

In this chapter, Azzura and James have their second detention. Azzura tries out for the Ravenclaw quidditch team.

Let me know what you think! Read and Respond – Please!

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

...

* * *

Following Monday: The Great Hall - Dinner time.

Lily tossed her braid over her shoulder as she sat down beside me at our house table.

"How were your afternoon classes?" I asked as I read over my notes about the prophecy.

"You still haven't told me what happened Saturday in the Gryffindor common room."

I looked up from my notes and eyed Lily's unhappy freckled face.

"I'm not answering questions that you ask me until you answer mine." A grin started to form in the corners of her mouth.

_Damn, she's good._

"Albus gave me the password," I mumbled.

"**My brother**, Albus? Tall, green eyes, dark hair, Slytherin, keeper?"

"Yes, I don't know anyone else, alive, named Albus." I answered slowly and awkwardly.

"He **helped** you?" Lily stared at me - eyes wide and eyebrows receding into her forehead.

"That's what I said, Lily."

"Wow, I've got to speak with him," She smiled: her eyebrows fell back into place. "But that can wait, go on."

"Any way ... It's like James knew I was coming for him because he could not sleep and walked right into the common room."

"So did you apologize - I mean he seemed very happy the past two days - so you must have but ... did he say anything?"

"I apologized - he did, as well, in his own way. And then we went right back to normal."

"Thank Merlin," Lily's chest heaved- letting out a big breath. "How are you with all of this? I mean, I know you wanted answers." Lily bit her lip.

"I've decided that I'm going to let him figure it out in his own time. I know how he feels about me; with him, actions speak louder than words, and it's actually kind of sweet that he doesn't want to rush into anything."

"You're goin' to force it out of him - aren't you?"

I couldn't help but smile, as I shrugged. "I never said that."

"Yeah, actions speak louder than words."

"Nothing gets past you, Lils," I chuckled.

We sat together laughing when a sixth year boy ran up to us.

"Lily," He did not look happy.

"What's wrong Caleb?" Lily's smile began to fade.

I tried to remember how I knew the name Caleb but they answered my unasked question for me.

"Tam is hurt." Caleb frowned while nervously pulling at his blue necktie.

"But he walked it off - I thought he was fine?" Lily's eyebrows drew together like thin ginger curtains.

"His condition became worse with the stress of ignoring the injuries."

He was on the list that Lily made for me after she and Medusa made their bet.

"Injuries?" Lily fuddled her hands together. "I thought Dylan sent a bludger to his leg?"

"Yeah, but he collided into the one of the goal posts." The Ravenclaw quidditch captain frowned. "So clear your schedule tomorrow evening, I want the whole team to be present for trials - I want to make this replacement go as seamless as possible."

"Yes, Captain." Lily responded with a nod, her cheeks stained ruby.

The 'available' Ravenclaw quidditch captain walked away to alert his other teammates.

"Just perfect, now I have to finish my potions homework tonight." Lily muttered to herself. "I was hoping to get it done tomorrow night."

"You like him - don't you?" I interrupted her muttering.

"What?" She scrunched her face at me. "No..." She shoveled a forkful of potatoes into her mouth.

I started laughing. "Okay, sure, you don't."

"I don't," Her eyes darted all around the room.

"So what position do you guys need to replace?"

"Beater," Shrugged Lily. "They're hard to come by in our house."

"I used to play beater."

"You what?"

"When I attended Scuola Dei Misteriosi, in Rome, I played on a quidditch team - first as keeper but then as a beater. I loved it!"

"You should try out," Lily beamed. "There are practically no girls on the team - it'd be great. We'd be teammates!"

"Who'd be teammates?" A voice questioned from behind us.

"That's Ravenclaw's business not yours, James." Lily retorted while smirking at her big brother.

"You lost a beater - didn't you?" James asked rather amused.

Lily turned completely around. "You were spying on us - weren't you?" She gave him a death glare.

"No, I wasn't. It's just your keeper is right over there, seeming completely unscathed, so I narrowed it down to a beater because that's the other position our little Italian knows how to play." He gripped my shoulders.

"What are you doing here anyway, James?" Lily pouted.

"I came here to retrieve, Azzura, for our detention." He pressed his cheek to mine. "You see, McGonagall takes points away when you're late."

I leaned against his stubbly cheek, reaching my hand through his soft thick hair.

Lily smiled. "Alright, you two are nauseating, go to detention." She sipped from her goblet, still grinning.

* * *

"So when are trials?" James asked while squeezing my hand as we walked down the corridor. "Knowing Caleb, they're soon."

I looked up at him, "If I tell you, will you promise me something?"

He flashed me his lopsided grin. "You know me better than to ask me to make a promise in which I don't know what I'm agreeing to."

"If I tell you when they are, will you promise to stay away? To listen to me as my friend and not as the Gryffindor quidditch captain?"

"You do realize that I can just corner a first year and they'll tell me?"

"Jerk," I smiled.

"Psycho," He purposely bumped into me.

"You just want to see if I can fly well, and can work a club properly."

"Hey, for all I know, you'll be sending bludgers my way during the second match of the season."

"If I make the team," I smirked.

"You won't have much competition - Ravenclaw is filled with seekers and chasers, positions more closely associated with strategy."

"We'll find out soon enough."

"Still not telling me when the trials are?"

"I thought you were threatening a first year?"

* * *

Our detention sentence for the evening was to scrub the trophies in the trophy room - like muggles.

"At least it's not like how they used to do detentions." I laughed as I buffed the chalice in my hands.

"What did they used to do - send students for sessions with the cruciatus curse?"

"No - that would be illegal." I chuckled, crinkling my nose at him. "Filch used to babysit detentions."

"Ugh, really?" James cringed.

"Yes, he wouldn't allow anyone to talk to one another and would keep students way past curfew."

"Dreadful old squib," James muttered. "How are you doing with un-coding the prophecy?"

"I haven't made much progress since the last time I updated you." I bit my lip to keep myself from frowning.

"So tell me more about the way things used to be here. I'm sure you have amazing stories."

That night I told James all the funny stories I could think of in the length of our detention. I answered all of his questions. He sat across from me in awe like a child listening to fairy-tales.

* * *

The following Tuesday seemed to fly by quickly.

I dropped my school bag onto the bench beside me as I sat next to Lily.

"You better eat something before we head out to the pitch."

"Are you sure we can do a few warm up laps around the stadium?" I asked while piling some food onto my plate.

"Yes, I even asked Caleb. I know you want to warm up because you haven't been on your broom in a long time."

"That's right." I started to cut into my chicken. "Couldn't fly in New York."

"I know," She said. "Told me about a thousand times." Lily responded in a sing-song voice.

We ate the rest of our dinner in silence and then set off to the pitch.

* * *

I clutched my broom and looked over at Lily in her quidditch robes.

"Ready?" She nodded at me.

"Ready," I answered.

We mounted our brooms and took off.

After a couple of laps, I was back in my old form. Soaring around the stadium with Lily always a lap in half ahead of me. (This proved her claims that she was an incredible seeker like her father.)

Reaching back down to the pitch where Caleb and the rest of the Ravenclaw team stood watching with their brooms in hand, Lily gave me a nod of reassurance.

"Looks to be a good find, Lily." Caleb smiled at her. "If she can handle a club and bludgers then she's a shoe in."

"And she's perfect because she's a seventh year. So next year, Tamani can get his position back, if we don't find better during trials."

"Way to think about the team," He clapped a hand onto her shoulder and walked away with his broom and a clipboard. Minutes later he blew into his whistle."Alright, all the potential beaters take a few laps around the stadium."

Caleb narrowed down the group to three beaters - including myself.

He had us practice with Dylon the other beater on the team and sent the bludgers around the stadium.

One was heading towards Lily as she looked around for the snitch. I had flown as fast as I could - leaning forward on my broom. I blocked her off and swung at the bludger sending it off towards one of the other 'potential' beaters. The guy wasn't paying attention and got hit square in the shoulders, knocking right off of his broom.

Once the fifth year that I injured was sent off to the infirmary, Caleb called us all in.

I touched down onto the pitch and he came walking over to me with an outstretched hand. "Congratulations, Di Napoli, first practice is this Thursday evening."

Lily pulled me into a hug. "I knew it! I knew you'd make it!"

* * *

I left the pitch while Lily walked to the locker rooms talking to our Captain.

Walking into the hallway, broom in hand, I smiled to myself. That's when I walked into something solid. Caught off guard, I backed up and looked around to see the other end of the corridor in front of me.

"James?" I whispered.

He pulled off the cloak. "Guilty," He smirked.

"You watched - didn't you?" I punched his shoulder.

"Yes, and you were bloody brilliant out there." He wrapped his arms around me.

"No, don't hug me, I'm gross from trials."

"Oh yeah, as if you could ever be gross, Di Napoli." He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.


	20. Chapter 20: The Pride

Author's Note

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!`

Special shout out to Light1172, and Guest for reviewing! I love reading your reactions and feed back! Thank you for the support!

Also this fan-fiction is now a part of two communities! Check them out: Main Character OC Pairing for Harry Potter, and sydneys favs!

In this chapter, Azzura tries to make progress with clarifying the prophecy.

DISCLAIMER: The quotations about the Lion at the end is not mine - it is information I found on Dream Dictionary . com

Let me know what you think! Read and Respond – Please!

Thanks,

Xoxo Ravenclaw_Illusions

PS: THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE THE FOLLOWING WEDNESDAY FROM THE LAST CHAPTER.

* * *

**Running through the darkness, I searched through the trees for something - some one. This feeling of constricting anxiety forced my heart, and my pace, to speed up. Heading into the darkest and deepest part of the forest I reached a clearing in the foliage. It was then that the sound of brambles being crunched under-tread that I became fully alert. No longer blinded by my exhilarating panic, I could sense that familiar presence. Suddenly soothed, I let the feelings of safety, passion, and warmth wash over me. That comfortable little fire that floods from my heart through my body, tingling my extremities. Carefully, I stepped into the small clearing and I sat - waiting. Not a minute later, a large lion came bounding into the clearing. He came to a halt at the opposite end of the circle of darkness, shook his mane, and bowed his head. I could see the lion's mass deflate as though letting out a long held breath. When he puffed back up, that was when he laid his eyes upon me. Our eyes met and ...**

"Screw you, Fae! I woke up first!"

"You take too long! I had to use my free period to shower yesterday because you hog the loo every God damn morning!"

I rolled over in bed and groaned.

_Why couldn't I been sorted into another house...ANY other house.. A house that actually has seventh year girls that don't wake up wanting to kill each other._

"You better clear your plans for that free period, Fae, 'cause there is no way I'm letting you take the shower first."

I swiftly got to my feet. "That's enough!"

The two blondes stared at me.

"Now you've both woke me up! and I'm sure the rest of the tower can hear you two! Misty you got the shower yesterday morning - It's your turn to rearrange your schedule for your personal, and overindulgent, hygiene routine. Fae - get in the bathroom now. And not another word from either of you." I growled at them - seething.

* * *

After getting myself together for a full day of classes, as fast as I could, I gladly left my dorm room. Descending into the common room, I noticed Lily reading in a corner between two other girls that were twittering in a happy chatter that was not appropriate for the morning hours. She rolled her eyes, being pulled into their commotion. As she peered over the pages of her book, Lily smiled at me - immediately getting up from her chair, excusing herself from the other girls.

"Good morning," I smiled at the exasperated red-head.

"Is it?" She asked. "I heard you hollering before."

"Yeah, well, waking up to Medusa and Fae arguing about being the first to shower isn't exactly how I'd like to start my day."

"Pulled me from a wonderful dream - those two." Lily sneered in the direction of the girl's dormitory.

"They ripped me right from a **strange** one... but it seemed significant." I pictured the giant handsome lion. "That reminds me, I need to talk to James."

"Another prophetic dream?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think James had the mind to analyze the complexity of prophecy."

"Yeah, it's actually creepy. He can just come out with a random comment and then poof - it's the answer to something I've been obsessing over for days. And, no, definitely not a prophetic dream."

"It's not fair, I swear, James got all the luck." Lily shook her head. "And there's not enough to go around for Albus and I."

"So what was with ditsy and prissy?" I nodded towards the babbling girls that were still sitting across the room.

"Oh you mean my two so called 'best friends', Penny and Harmony? They were telling me all about their plans for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend with their boyfriends." She grimaced. "They're doubling, at Madam Puddifooot's."

"Oh, gag me," I cringed.

* * *

"I don't know how we got E's on our Herbology owl." Bianca commented from behind her most recently graded Herbology assignment.

"I told you we should have dropped the class," Fae stated quietly.

We walked into the entrance hall from Professor Longbottom's class. As we passed the marble staircase I heard someone call out my name.

"Azzura," James peeked his head over the banister of the marble staircase.

"You guys go ahead," I prodded my motionless roommates.

They reluctantly continued on towards our next class.

James hurried down the steps and to my side.

"How was charms?"

"Fairly easy - and herbology?"

"Good, got another O on a paper."

"That's not a surprise." He kissed my right temple and we started to walk towards the dungeons.

"So, I had a strange dream last night; I think it may have to do with the prophecy." I bit my lip waiting for his response.

"I had a peculiar dream last night as well... but, then again, I'm not a seer..." He ruffled his hair. "So... anyway what happened in this dream?"

"I was running in the Forbidden Forest when I encountered a lion."

"Was she sitting in a dark clearing?"

"No I was in the clearing ... The lion was male - he had a large golden mane, and anyway, the lion came into the clearing after me."

He stared at me with a weird look on his face - brow furrowed and yet his eyes wide.

"And... how did you know there was a lion in the clearing?" I stopped where we were in the corridor.

"That's what I dreamed about, I was running in the Forbidden forest and I stumbled into a clearing. There in the clearing, as if waiting for me, was a lioness. No mane, female - very pretty eyes."

"Remind me to look up later, parallel dreams." This was getting stranger.

"What if that was **them**, the two lions?" We started to walk again.

"What if one sought you out and the other found me?"

"This changes things - that means they're not Gryffindors or students, like we thought."

"They could not have been literal lions, James. They had to be animagi or patronus' or animal guardians or whatever."

"We should ask about this in Defense Against the Dark Art's later."

"You or me?" I asked.

"Let me take it, I'll let you rest your arm a little," He smirked.

* * *

Heading over to lunch, James following close behind, I was stopped by Caleb - my quidditch captain.

"Di Napoli," He walked over to me.

"Yes?" I asked. I smiled, feeling James' awkward energy of lingering behind me.

"Do you and Lily have plans for Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Yes, actually, we do. It shouldn't be an all day thing though." I scratched the back of my head. "Why, do we have practice?"

"No, I was wondering ..." He looked down at his shoes. "Could you let Lily out of your plans?"

"I'm sorry, Caleb, but it's her family we're meeting up with..." I looked over towards the Great Hall.

James was standing at the open door.

"However, once we're done, I can tell her where to find you," I smiled.

"No, It's alright, forget I said anything." He'd withdrawn from the conversation quickly, and walked away.

* * *

"What was that about?" James asked as I reached the doorway.

"I don't know," I grinned.

_Captain Caleb, a sixth year, trying to book some free time with 'the **baby**'._

I turned to walk towards my house table when he caught me by my wrist.

"I like that the bow made a come back," He smirked; his eyes fixed on the blue ribbon in my hair.

* * *

I wedged myself in my usual spot on the bench beside Lily.

"I have something strange to tell you," I beamed. "Actually I have two strange things to tell you."

"Is this in reference to your lion?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, well, one is."

"And the other?"

"The other is in reference to our quidditch captain."

Lily's face lit up with interest and suddenly she looked down at her empty plate - forcibly indifferent. "What about, Caleb?"

"He asked me if we had plans for this Hogsmeade weekend."

"Please, please, PLEASE don't tell me there's practice," She said through gritted teeth.

"No, he asked me to back out of our plans - to let you off."

"Why?" Lily's faced scrunched up.

"I think he wanted to ask you out," I smirked. "Because when I said you can't be let out of our plans since our plans involve your family - he got all flustered and walked away."

"Perfect, just, perfect. The **one **Hogsmeade weekend I'm busy and some one wanted to go to the village with me!" Lily slammed a hand down onto the table.

"There will be other weekends, Lils." I patted her back.

"I know, but what if he changes his mind by then? It's not just some guy - he's someone I'd actually want to go to Hogsmeade with." She expressed her worries in almost a whisper.

"I don't think he'll change his mind," I smiled. "And if by chance he does - then it's his loss."

...

* * *

There's something about being surrounded by books that makes me at peace...

I ambled down the rows of bookshelves pulling anything that seemed helpful. I had a stack of 4 tomes so far, and still continued to float around the aisles.

"I see you're getting in a bit of light reading..."

I turned around at the sound of the familiar voice.

Albus smirked from over his collection of large books piled in his hands.

"Just a bit," I laughed. "I see you're doing the same?"

He looked down at his stack of books. "Unfortunately, most of these are for homework."

"So what are you checking out for fun?"

"A book on the art of defensive magic that my dad recommended, and a book about the politics of magic - my Aunt suggested it."

"I've read that book of defensive spells, it's extremely helpful. Do you want to go into politics when you're done with school?"

"Yes, I'd like to be the next Minister of Magic, it's sounds like an absurdly impractical goal to have but I've dreamt about it since I was six when my Aunt took me to work with her for a day." He blushed slightly - it seemed as though this was a topic he hadn't regularly discussed. "Any way, Scorpius and I have a table a few rows back - you're welcome to sit with us."

"Thank you, Albus." I stated as I began to follow him to his study table.

"Oi, Malfoy, found this one wandering the stacks." The younger Potter brother jerked his head in my direction.

Scorpius pulled his schoolbag off the chair beside him. "The Ravenclaw seer, nice to see you again." He nodded as he pulled out the empty chair for me.

"Thanks, Scorpius, it's nice to see you too." I sat at the small wooden table and set down my books.

"So, Azzura, what are you working on with all these tomes?" Albus asked while observing the spines of the giant books in front of me.

"It's just some seer stuff I'm researching. Professor Willoakes suggested focusing in on my abilities, so I figured some reading was in order."

"Interesting... So what specifically provoked such advice from the divination professor?" He continued to question me as he took out some parchment.

"I don't know, Al." I smirked across the table. "What provokes you to ask such personal questions?"

"There is something going on with you - you just confirmed it." He folded his arms across his chest and stared at me.

"Alright, Albus, let it go. She obviously isn't comfortable divulging the specific reasoning behind her research and she doesn't have to." Scorpius intervened. "Now, can anyone tell me why a bezoar is involved in creating antidotes? Because I've found nothing in my notes about antidotes that mentions the use of a bezoar, and I have other assignments I'd like to get done during our free period."

"If there is no time to brew an antidote from the original poison, and one is in the possession of a bezoar stone, said person can shove the stone down the poisoned person's throat to stop the affects of whichever poison afflicted them." I stated as I remembered Albus's dad saving his best friend (Albus's Uncle Ron) using this technique while they were about the same age as Albus and Scorpius.

The blonde scribbled away on his parchment.

Albus was flipping through an Ancient Runes reference book and silence had fallen upon our table.

I opened the book at the top of my stack of tombs, and started to search through the pages for anything referring to parallel dreams.

...

* * *

Two tomes later and no luck..

I opened a divinatory dream dictionary, that I had found in the Divination section.

**_Lion:_**

_**"To see a lion in your dream symbolizes great strength, courage, aggression and power. You will overcome some of your emotional difficulties. As king of the jungle, the lion also represents dignity, royalty, leadership, pride and domination. You have much influence over others. **_

_**To dream that you are attacked by a lion suggests that a force may be driving you to self-destruction. You need to overcome these challenges and obstacles.**_

_**To see a black lion in your dream represents a negative force. You or someone else is using their position of power to do harm. **_

_**To see a white lion in your dream highlights your majestic power. A white lion may also indicate sudden awareness of the power you hold. **_

_**To see a lioness in your dream represents maternal instincts. You will go to great lengths to protect your interests. Alternatively, a lioness symbolizes hope, victory, tenacity and stamina."**_

_*****__**Any animal that appears to be out of it's natural element/habitat may be the dreamer's inner animal revealing itself through the sub-conscience**_


	21. Chapter 21: King and Queen of the Jungle

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Special shout out to Light1172, and twilightlover427 for reviewing! I love reading your reactions and theories!

Greetings to KellyHerondale, Kylersbrown1, and Ealeyxox, for following/and or favorite-ing this story!

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, Azzura finds out what it's like to be on the wrong end of a 'typical' (not-so-nice *think marauders) James Potter prank! The two also become closer to figuring out this Lion/ess situation.

Let me know what you think!

Please Read and Respond!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

PS: I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short - but I promise there will be another one posted this weekend.

...

* * *

I scribbled in my notes about the prophecy that Professor Willoakes had foretold during the start of my first term at Hogwarts. The thought that someone - or a pair of someones, could be contacting James and I through their animagus or patronus forms was alarming. Who were the king and queen of the jungle? Were they dangerous? Why James? Why me? Why contact us while we're sleeping? Answering the question as to how James and I had a parallel dream only provoked more questions.

It was near the end of my free period, Albus offered to put away the books we had spread out across the study table.

"So, have you heard from Rose recently?" Scorpius asked quietly while Albus was away from the study area.

"No, I haven't, actually. Last I heard from her was about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend." I smiled as it dawned on me as to why he brought this up. "Are you nervous?"

The pale blonde looked down at the table top as his face flushed a brilliant scarlet.

"I'll be meeting them for the first time too," I stated.

At this comment he turned to face me. "Yes, but they don't know your ..."

"Do you really think that matters?" I interrupted him. "You are not your father, Scorpius, and they'll see that. They'll see how you treat Rose and how good of a friend you are to Albus and know that you're not defined by you're last name."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I know so. I see the way you look at her. You really care for her - don't you?"

He smiled brightly and then the smile quickly vanished from his face. "Tell Albus about any of this and I'll avada your psychic arse out of the country."

"Maybe you're more like your father than I thought," I joked.

"Clever," Scorpius grimaced.

I started to pack up my notes as Scorpius asked me for advice about brewing tricky potions.

I was listing off ways to recover ingredients for an antidote from it's original poison when I noticed the table was silent.

I looked up to see the two shocked Slytherin boys sitting at the study table.

"What?"

...Silence...

"Seriously, what? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Albus shook his head back and forth - eyes still wide. Scorpius pointed at my head.

I rummaged through my school bag and found a compact that I usually used to see if James was following me.

My hair was bright gold and crimson - horizontally striped ... like a Gryffindor scarf.

"He's going to regret this..." I growled.

...

* * *

Every charm I tried proved to be completely useless. No matter what I did ... My hair still looked like it belonged around the neck of a Gryffindor during the winter weather. Now I really knew (first hand) what it was like to be the bud of a Marauder's prank. (This being something they've done in the past.)

I stomped into the DADA classroom ready to rip James Potter's throat out.

"Potter! You crazy, self-absorbed, overly-competitive, immature prat!"

"At your service," he made a deep bow.

"Explain this," I pointed at my hair.

"Looks like a tough transfiguration charm."

"You don't think I know that?!"

Lysander walked passed me and halted to a stop. "Sweet, the team started them early this season."

"I knew this was about quidditch - now how the fuck do you counter curse this mess?!"

"Sorry, love, doesn't work that way," James shrugged and turned his back to me.

"Whatever, I understand, stakes are high for you this season and it's perfectly reasonable to be intimidated." I sat down in my regular seat in the classroom and started taking out my notes.

James emerged from his huddle with the two other seventh year Gryffindor players.

"Well aren't you deluded - must be the hair."

"Nope, it's obvious, you're threatened by the competitive line up on the other house teams."

"Sure that's it - I just hoping you're getting in enough practice, Di Napoli, because the Gryffindor team is ready for you." James said boastfully as he took the seat beside me.

"Yeah, Di Napoli, you better brush up on your flying but don't worry if you're not up to it, because, on behalf of our Captain, there's a cot reserved for you in the infirmary." Christopher Wood - Gryffindor keeper announced with a smug look on his face.

"You did?" I turned to look James square in the face. "That was nice of you."

He shrugged as his cheeks grew from pink to crimson. "Uhhh... Well, it's just." He coughed, looked away, ran a hand through his hair and recoiled. "Team tradition, Di Napoli, just taking some precautions." He smirked.

"Than you better have eyes on the back of your head, Potter, because hitting cocky chasers like you with bludgers is a specialty of mine."

"Oh, good, so she'll just aim at you James," Lysander laughed.

"Keeping talking, Scamander, you're next..."

"Settle down, settle down," The professor called the room to attention.

"Bet my team beats yours by at least a fifty point lead the second match of the season." James mumbled.

"Bet I'll produce a corporeal patronus before you."

"Then you better do it today."

...

* * *

The professor stopped the class lesson short for questions and some practice time.

"Now if there aren't any more questions, I'll vanish the desks."

James' hand shot up. "I have a question."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, what is your question?"

"Can an animal guardian be used as a form of contact through dreams?"

"Intimate encounters with a mystically aired animal during slumber is generally how an animal guardian reveals it'self to the sleeping witch or wizard. A patronus cannot be used for contacting other magical beings while either party is sleeping."

And with that verification - the professor vanished the desks and had us take out our wands.

"Now remember, think of the happiest thought and project that elated feeling into your charm, review the wrist movement and say 'Expecto Patronum' - now can anyone tell me what is the significance of the phrase 'Expecto Patronum'? - Ms. Di Napoli?"

"It's rooted to Latin terms that mean 'I await a guardian' - thus the relevance to this specific spell - calling upon one's inner animal guardian."

"Nice, very nice, 15 points to Ravenclaw."

In the matter of minutes the room was filled with the buzzing of complaints, 'expecto patronum's', and the silvery blue mist that appears from the people who've come closest to producing a corporeal patronus."

A clumsy Gryffindor girl knocked into me and I tripped backwards only to be caught by a pair of strong arms.

"You alright?" James asked.

"Fine, just, fine - what do you care anyway?"

"I'm sorry about before," He lowered his voice. "It was a tradition for years before you got here and if I made an exception for you the team would've thought me to have gone soft."

"When will my hair go back to normal?"

"Room of Requirement after dinner and I'll fix it for you."

"It needs to make an appearance in the Great Hall - does it?"

"Yup, we mark all the new players on the other house teams." He said sadly. "Please forgive me?"

"I'll think about it," I gently bumped into the side of him with my shoulder.

"Alright, you two, my top Gryffindor and top Ravenclaw students, let me see what you have so far." The professor stood before us expectantly.

We glanced at each other and smiled.

"Expecto Patronum!" We shouted in unison.

Two large forms came bounding out the tips of our wands. They chased each other around the classroom. A large handsome lion and an elegant lioness bounding powerfully and regally above the class.

I stood in awe of the beautiful silvery-blue creatures - the lion an exact replica of the one I had seen in my dream last night.

_Wait... That's it!_

I turned to James who stared at me - eye's wide with realization.

"Most impressive! Mr. Potter and Ms. Di Napoli - I've selected you two to be the first recruits for my intensive on Animagus and Patronus skills."

"Thank you Professor," I slowly answered.

"I'm honored - thank you, we both really wanted this."

...

* * *

Walking to the Great Hall the both of us tried to verbalize what we were still in shock over.

"It's us," I said.

"That was you waiting for me in the clearing," He stated as if it was almost a question.

"And that was you stumbling into the same exact clearing - the question is how are did we find each other or how were we together in the same dream but by two separate people?"

"More importantly - we have to look at this prophecy - this changes things and that means we have significant roles in whatever it's about."

"After dinner, room of requirement - I'll bring my notes and you better be ready to change my hair back." I walked ahead of him and headed towards my house table.


	22. Chapter 22: Schemes and Quidditch Pranks

Author's Note:

Hey, all! Thanks for reading!

Special shout out to Guest for reviewing! Greetings to China2009, Elza Eldaniella 1, and Softballplayer1, for following/and or favorite-ing this story!

Thank you all for your support!

In this chapter, James and Azzura have weird moments now that their matching patronus' are out in the open.

Let me know what you think!

Please Read and Respond!

Also I know I promised another chapter by last weekend – my computer died on me. I'm truly sorry to have not fulfilled what I promised you and will try my best to follow through! Thanks so much for sticking with me and this story!

Thanks,

xoxo

Ravenclaw_Illusions

…

* * *

I hurried into the Great Hall (Ignoring the stares, pointed fingers, muffled giggles, and not so held back, laughter) and found Lily in our usual spot at our house table.

She greeted me with a stunned expression on her face. "What happened? Your beautiful, beautiful hair...No ... it's..."

"Hideous?" I filled in the blanks.

"Who did this?" Her faced melted from shocked to furious.

"Oh never mind that - I have to talk to you." I waived off her concern.

"What's going on?" Lily asked as I sat beside her.

"The lion mystery has been solved."

"So what did you find out?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"Your brother and I are the first recruits for the advanced level animagus and patronus seminar for the seventh years."

"That's incredible ..." Her face scrunched, "But I don't see how that's relevant."

"We were the first in our year to produce a corporeal patronus." I said; imploring for her to understand what I was really saying.

"Don't tell me," Lily's mouth dropped in awe.

"A lion and a lioness; James and myself."

She gripped me by my shoulders. "You know what this means right?"

"That somehow your brother and I can communicate via patronus while sleeping?"

"No," She narrowed her eyes at me. "We don't even know if that's possible."

"Then what in the Wizarding World are you talking about?"

"That I've been right all along." She shook me by my shoulders. "You two **are** meant for each other."

I rolled my eyes. "Let go of me you crazy woman," I smiled at her.

"You know that matching patronus' means soul-mates," She released me. "And that's all I've got to say about that. All I know is that I totally called it."

"Yeah, yeah, eat your dinner, Minnie Ginny."

She chuckled, "Only my brothers call me that, but then again you're going to marry one of them...sooo." She had to get in the last word.

I put up my hands, "Alright, you win. I'm backing out of this conversation."

She stood and took a bow.

_Moments like this and I see how obvious it is that her and James are related._

"So... Your hair - It's a quidditch prank, isn't it?" She asked as she sat back down from her imaginary standing ovation.

"Yup," I replied.

"You've threatened my brother to change it back after supper - didn't you?"

"You got that right," I smirked.

"You do know what this calls for...right?"

"What are you thinking?"

Her evil mastermind smile was growing broader across her face, and I knew I was in for something good.

"We have to prank 'em back ... only better."

...

* * *

After discussing our ideas for our revenge prank on the Gryffindor quidditch team, Lily and I talked about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend.

"Rose is so excited for my Aunt to meet Scorpius," Lily smiled. "Of course mum has already met him, him being Albus' best mate and all."

"Oh!" The memory of the conversation in the library hit me like a five hundred bludgers. "That reminds me," I blurted out.

"What?"

"I spoke with Scorpius about meeting your mother and aunt this weekend, while we were in the library today."

"Huh? I didn't know you and Scorpius were chummy like that?"

"I have the same free period as him, Rose and Albus. Generally, Albus will run into me in the midst of looking for a book and he invites me to sit with him, Scorpius and your cousin. Only, this time, your cousin wasn't ... there ... Oh my God!...Lily!"

"What's wrong?!"

"It was her! It was Rose! Your cousin jinxed me ... SHE did this to me... No wonder she wasn't studying with the boys - she was pranking the new quidditch players."

"Rose? No, not Rose - she's a prefect ... She wouldn't ... Merlin's pink panties she would!" Lily's eyes grew wide at this revelation.

"Who would what?" A voice sounded from behind us.

"None of your business - strictly Ravenclaw conversation," Lily stated bossily at her brother.

"Then may I suggest you discuss the matter in the privacy of your house commons?"

_I hate the way he gets all proper when he's looking to provoke someone...And yet, the glint of mischief in his eyes made me deaf to his taunting words._

"See yah, Lils," I got up from the table.

"You're leaving? So soon?" Lily said sadly.

"If it means my hair will no longer resemble a Gryffindor scarf, then ... Yes - sorry. But we'll pick up where we left off when I get back, okay?"

...

* * *

As we entered the Room of Requirement I felt the instant relief of knowing that my hair would go back to it's original color. I turned around to see James only to catch him smiling at me in a way I'd never seen before.

"What - why are you smiling at me ... like that?"

He raked a hand through his tousled hair and sighed. "I just knew it was you."

My heart crashed through my feet to three floors below us.

"Care to elaborate on that statement?" I shifted where I stood feeling stark naked from his gaze.

"In my dream - our dream... The whole time I'm running ..." He glanced down at the floor. "I was running towards you - looking for you. I've should have known that it was you in the clearing. I should have known because I was no longer worried about finding you. It was surreal to come face to face with this beautiful, powerful and fearsome creature, and feel as though every bad thought ebbed it's way out of my conscience."

"I was searching as I ran through the forest, as well, but I was being driven by a feeling not someone in specific and suddenly I had this instinctive need to go to the clearing. That... That if I went to that spot I would find what I was searching for. I understand what you mean by the surrealism when I encountered the lion - you. You stumbled into the clearing and a moment later noticed my presence - I wasn't frozen in terror, I was transfixed, waiting for you to approach me - when I woke up I still had this need to know if the lion was really there."

James leaned against the arm of the sofa and proceeded to clean his glasses on his robes. "So in a way, we recognized each other, without us realizing when we woke up."

_Scourgify _I flicked my hand in the wand movement.

James examined his glasses and put them back on. "Thanks."

"You're welcome; now turn my hair back the way it was."

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist," He froze at the mentioning of my knickers. "Or do, whatever works for you." He added with a wicked grin.

"Do it now, or you'll regret it," I snarled.

Without uttering a single word, or the raise of his wand, I could feel my hair changing by a tingle across my scalp.

"Accio mirror," He said with a beckoning hand. A mirror flew into his open palm, as if conjured from nothing, and in one fluid motion he grasped the summoned mirror and flashed it up at me to reveal my reflection.

My hair was back to normal, every wild wave in place, the rich Merlot color back to it's usual shine. All was fixed as promised, all except my ribbon. The pale blue ribbon I was using as a headband was now gold - my hair still had a (less obvious) Gryffindor theme.

"You changed my bow," I pursed my lips.

"Oh unclench McGonagall," He pulled me close. "Gold suits you. After all, you are a lioness."

A whisper away from his lips - I just had to point it out. "You do know, we're kind of having a moment, and you decided a good word choice was to call me McGonagall?"

"Shut it, Azzura," He said rather distractedly.

I continued anyway. "So it's like, you have feelings for the Head Mistress."

And... With that comment I was dropped onto the floor of the Room of Requirement.

"I'm a person - not a broomstick!" I growled while rubbing the back of my shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? I handle my broomstick with a lot more care than that - I mean, what am I? A caveman?" He offered me a hand.

I ignored his offer to help me up and remained on the floor. "Yes, that was exactly what I was implying - that you are an un-evolved animal."

He sat down on the floor next to me. "Why'd you say it?"

"Why'd I say what?" I pouted - irritated.

"The McGonagall comment."

"I had to," I shrugged.

"Even if it wasn't amusing to you - why'd you go on when I warned you to shut it?"

"I guess you can say I pulled the emergency break," I got up from the floor.

"And what does that mean?" He followed me.

"If I said nothing after you called me a lioness - what would have happened?"

He grabbed my hand and forced me to face him. "Would it be that bad if we did?"

"Yes," I huffed. "Yes, it would have been disastrous. We're really close, and between the prophecy and the matching patronus thing and weird connected dreams and my powers acting up I don't think I could really deal with having to decipher what's going on between us."

"This again," James groaned.

"I'm not kissing you unless there's a relationship on the other side of it - which is basically what we have now but being exclusive and calling our dates actual dates."

"I understand, we cannot simply snog, and let it be. There's too much involved and it will make things complicated."

"You sound disappointed," I walked up to him.

"More like you're projecting your disappointment on me."

I put my arms around his shoulders. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, yes, I'm sure that you're disappointed that we're not snogging buddies."

I pushed him with as much force as I could muster and he stumbled backwards over the sofa.

"James Sirius Potter why do you have to act like a damn tool?!"

...

* * *

Entering Ravenclaw tower, I couldn't let go of the frustration and anger from James' behavior in the ROR.

"Your hairs fixed!" Lily cheered as I walked into the common room.

"I'm going to kill him," I muttered.

"What'd he do now?" Lily asked, sounding already exasperated.

"He didn't want to work on the prophecy - he wanted to have a make-out session." I sat in a comfy chair next to the one she was sitting in.

"So, you and my brother are snogging?"

"No, we're not. I stopped him, which he was not happy about, but in the mean time, he refuses to admit he has feelings for me - and I told him that I'm not kissing him unless I know there's a relationship."

"And then he backed out of a legitimate response by saying something that made you want to hex him into oblivion - right?"

"Yup," I growled.

"On better news, I've devised a plan for our prank; the team is on board, there'll be a briefing tomorrow after practice in the common room - that way no invisibility cloaked, or disillusioned, overhear."


End file.
